Karin's Wedding
by paladin313
Summary: Sequel to "Karin: Enter the D'amphile." Read that story first before reading this. Anime/manga combo Three years have passed, romance is in the air, and Kenta finally pops the quesiton. However, this time, objections shall not come from the vampire world
1. Chapter 1

KARIN'S WEDDING

_To Vildarra: who has been a helping inspiration in both this tale, and in the last Karin story I wrote. Thanks for your help._

Preface

For those of you out there who are Chibi Vampire, (or Karin,) fans, you probably wonder why I chose to do the first story the way that I did. Well, as you may already know, there are three renditions of this tale: manga, anime, and a novel series, each one taking things in different angles. Therefore, you have three universes with which to go. What I have done was taken the best aspects from each one, (at least, I think I did,) and went with a tale that made sense to me. One of the renditions ends with a bit of tragedy mixed in with the blissful situation that emerged, and I said to myself, "That is not good enough. I have to change this."

Then Jean-Claude D'Amphile came to mind, and that took off. He has much in that first one I wrote, considering that he had to be close to the action. He is still here, but not as dominating a character, (or at least that is what shall be attempted.) However, dear reader, do know that if danger leaps to the fore again, (and it will,) the dhampir shall be there again. (By the way, D'amphile would probably be a French rendering of the word, or "dhampier," but I thought "d'amphile" would sound better anyway. I only write this for the purists out there, because I do not want them to turn me down with nitpicking. Besides, this is my story anyway; I do what I want!) I thought that the story ended well enough, but my inspiration struck again, and she got the plot bunnies hopping around. Between her and me, I hope to produce just as fun an adventure as what you read before. In this, a new foe has arrived, marital bliss is waiting, and hopefully, a completely new world emerges for our heroine.

A couple of notes to the reader: there are those that wonder why I spelt Anju's name as "Anjou." Well, as the characters explained in the last story, (and because of my fluency in the French language,) the names of the Markers are quite French, and "Anju" would probably be a Japanese rendering of the name. I decided to go with the French rendering for her. I have considered going with the others the same way, (Henri instead of Henry, for example,) but I think that, if I change it anymore than I have, the Chibi Vampire police would come after me, and I would never be able to finish this story. ;) Another thing to note is the change in Henry's behavior. I felt that, with Jean-Claude around, it would begin to give him a bit more of a spine, and he would eventually gain some steel, especially with his family at stake. Now, with somewhat of a human alliance building, I think that he would be more at peace now, and be a lot less nervous—enough to be the father he has always desired to be. In addition, if anyone unfamiliar with the anime wonders why Karin went postal at the end, in truth, the anime displayed that she has always been able to go that route if pushed hard enough, and that is what happened in my story. Moreover, she had to have some abilities, because, when she got to where she would bite to release, her abilities rose to the surface. Therefore, all it would take is some proper training to control it, and there you go! Besides all this, with some inspiration, I realized that I could not leave things be. There is too much there that would call for a sequel, and this is what I wish to provide. It may turn into a series as long as there is readership out there, so, as long as you want these stories, they will be written. Enjoy the adventure!

Have Gun, Will Travel, Wire Paladin, (now, for this story, residing in Tokyo.)

Chapter 1

It has been three years since the day she became an aunt, and things had settled down for the Marker's and for the Clan. The twins were now toddlers, and there was as yet no indication of what they would be, but they were indeed loved. By this point, Yukkiko was sticking close to Chiyuki, trying to learn as much about her new life as she could. Anjou was now courting a young vampire named Francois, and her parents knew that, in a couple of years, Anjou would be wed herself. Both Henry and Jean-Claude looked anxious at this for two different reasons. Henry was nervous about all the kids leaving the nest. However, Jean-Claude though that was a great thing. Being that she was now 16 years of age, things like this should be normal. However, because he still saw himself as her guardian angel, he kept a close watch on his Corn Muffin, just in case. Of course, that upset Francois a bit, but Anjou and her parents liked the fact that this would happen, because they knew that Francois would never take advantage of her. Kenta was working at night, because everyone did what he or she could to make the switch to night living to help make the family a coherent unit. He was making a great living as an engineer, and things were looking up. In addition to this, Kenta and Fumio were living on the hill as well, and Kenta was more able to see his beau than before. However, on one Sunday night, it was when everyone had gathered to have dinner that something interesting happened. As they all retired to the main room to sing, talk, and whatnot, Kenta dropped to one knee, produced a healthy stone, and said, "Karin Maaka, will you marry me?"

Three years earlier, this would have been a preposterous offer. Yet, considering her status as a day walker, and how her blood did what it did, no more would the council in Japan frown upon, this at least. Everyone was applauding, as they knew that this would be a great match. Karin was more like a full vampire than ever before, and Kenta proved to be the g'hul of note in Japan, far more powerful than any other in history due to Karin's blood. If it were not for his birth, and the lack of fangs, some would have considered him a vampire! "What kind of an omen you think awaits them, Chiyuki-chan?" asked Yukiko, her apprentice, and practically, her shadow. "A pleasant one, they have a great future, now that we beat the Elders into submission," she said, looking at them quietly. She was green with envy. She felt she had nobody, that nobody wanted her, and that she was alone—all alone—though she hid this from the couple. "I just hope that Mokito stops messing around and gets things going with us," she said, "I mean, we've been going together for a few years now, and I don't know what he's waiting for."

"I hope so too, for your sake," she said, gritting her teeth, in spite of herself.

"Is there something bothering you, sensei?" asked Yukkiko.

"Nothing, just a slight bit of envy, at what everyone has, that I don't," she said, smiling.

"Well, you know what you could do...," answered Yukiko, not sure if that was something she wanted to hear at that moment, "...I mean, it worked for me!"

She tried to smile her most sympathetic smile, not sure if it would go the right direction. "Yukkiko-chan...What is the point, I have no point in it being fertile,—when I have no one," she said, smiling.

"Aw, c'mon," said Yukkiko, "You've seen some of the people that have become like you, and wanted to be. I'm sure you can find...someone."

She nudged her mentor, and said, "Why don't you come to the club where some of the Clan hangs out. Maybe Mr. Right waits for you there. You are not going to get much going wandering the city night after night. I mean, if you keep the flint in one draw, and the steel in the other, you're not going to spark much of a fire!"

"I'll come, but I doubt I'll get anyone," she said sighing.

"What's that I hear about a club?" asked Karin.

"Say, we can hang with the Clan and celebrate!" said Kenta, "Want to come along, Jean-Claude?"

"Not tonight," said Jean-Claude, "You know that two twin toddlers keep me busy! Maybe if I can get Anjou to baby-sit one day, we can make that happen!"

With that, the two of them went to get their jackets for the early spring evening. Chiyuki smiled and followed them quietly.

The club, called "The Cavern," was an interesting place, in that, it catered to all kinds of lifestyles. Some thought it was supposed to imitate the famous nightclub in Liverpool where the Beatles played, but it was more to reference it like a bat cave, considering who was there, and who ran the place. The one thing that was odd about the whole thing was that, if you were not in the know, you would not know that this club was mixed with humans, vampires, and undead, by those who were members of the Clan, and those that were friends of the Clan. When some saw who was coming in, they were ecstatic, and welcomed them warmly. Normally, D'Amphile and the Bats played that club frequently. However, this was not one of their nights, and they did not play as much, considering how their main singer and rhythm guitarist was a proud daddy now. In fact, it had been some time since Karin and Kenta had been there, and everyone was happy to see them again, even more now than before. However, Chiyuki was still not so hot on social graces. When they arrived, all she could say was, "Well, this is...nice," not so sure that she really wanted to be there. While this was going on, some of the undead slipped up to Chiyuki and Yukiko, anxious to meet their mentor. However, there was someone else there, and when he saw who entered, he wanted to become scarce as quickly as possible. Ren had been fighting his father's overtones of being wed, considering it would ruin a good racket in blood feeding. He still was not sure about the whole thing with Jean-Claude and his dream, (though his dream seemed to become greater and greater with each passing day,) but he found that this club was good to find his taste in stressed out women, and thus, it was good hunting grounds. What was even more interesting was the fact that some of the females that were in the know actually sought him out, which he thought odd, and a bit uncomfortable, considering that it rather ruined his flings when this happened. In truth, what he found hard to express was the fact that he was very bashful! Now, dad wanted to have him wed, and there was this 1,003-year-old vampire chasing him! He just prayed that she did not see him. He was not to be that fortunate! Chiyuki began to sniff the air, and said with a curious tone, "Ren-kun?"

He saw her stick her nose into the air, and he knew he was in trouble! He started to make his way to the door. It was bad enough that your little sister was marrying a human, and now this! In a flash of red, Chiyuki was standing in front of Ren. 'Wazzup! You doing okay? You _have_ been running away an awful lot, it is bad manners!" she said playfully, touching her finger to her lip. Karin caught this in the midst of the din, and she figured that she would have a little fun with her brother after all those years of abuse. She came up to them, and said, "Hi, Oni-Chan," with a knowing grin, and a sideward glance to Chiyuki. She then began to flaunt the rock on her finger in his face, and said, "You know, Ren, there is nothing more that would make a girl happy than for the man of her dreams to drop something like this on her. If I could, I would _CERTAINLY_ try to do all that I could to make it happen—if I were you, that is."

Chiyuki got that look in her eyes, when she was determined to do something. She started evilly at Ren and started chasing him around. "REN-KUN...PLEASE?" she yelled while asking while chasing him around. "KARIN, THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" hollered Ren, but all she could say was, "Dearest brother, whatever are you getting at?" fluttering her eyelashes. Everyone that knew the scenario broke out into a laughing fit. Then, the girl that had come in with him said, "Ren who is that woman! I though that I was your one and only!"

Chiyuki turned to look at her, and, considering who was pursuing her, Chiyuki thought pity should be felt for her. "Why would he want someone as bulimic and as skanky as you?" she asked, curiously.

"_Bulimic and skanky!_" she thundered, "You're one to talk, with that pale skin and one wicked overbite! When's the last time you saw a dentist about those canines, honey?"

"I'm sorry, but don't call me honey—I don't want to be warped into your weird lesbian fantasies!" she said, smiling, "Last I checked pale skin meant nothing besides the fact I don't spend my entire life in a tanning booth!" she added on.

"LESBIAN!" she thundered, "WHY YOU!" and she began to make her way towards Chiyuki. Karin began to chuckle, knowing that this was setting up a perfect meal for her, and Ren was trying to get in between the women before it got ugly. Yukkiko was now moving up, hoping to get the woman out the door so Chiyuki could feed, and Ren was trying to keep from losing his own meal. At that, he gave Karin a dirty look, and Karin was rolling on the floor, laughing. "Lets take it outside then…" and then Chiyuki called her a female dog as she led her outside. Yukiko followed up to act as a lookout, while Ren followed up, trying to keep his meal. He was livid, and he was definitely going to have some words with Karin later. However, Yukiko tried to stall him with small talk, asking him about his technique. Her taste was in chauvinists, but she said they were harder to catch, and she wondered how he did it. He was not interested in this, and kept trying to find his prey. By the time he did get past her, it was too late. Chiyuki was licking her lips, with Ren's date tossed over her back like a full potato sack. "I didn't suck stress from her, so she should be good for a meal, since I didn't take that much," she said, burping happily when she finished. She flopped the unconscious woman onto his shoulder, winked, and said, "One date, Ren—that's all I ask. What harm is there in that?"

With that, she signaled Yukiko to come, trying to help her perfect her man seducing techniques. All Ren could do was take her to her place, and wait for her to wake up. He just hoped he could get in the mood again.

After spending some time in the club, Karin and Kenta headed back. They thought about how fortunate they had been. There had been talk of allowing them to be together, and wiping her mind of her knowledge of her whole family, so she could pursue her love. However, thanks to the dhampir, all that changed. They were a happy pair. However, this was not unnoticed. As they made their way, a man of Haitian descent followed them for a time, and he constantly affected a serious look on his face. He had come over after some of his rituals declared a disturbance in the order of things. He wanted to check out the club that his spells led him to, just to see what this was all about. When he saw what was happening, he knew that he had to act. In his point of view, this could not stand, and there were others in his island home that would be interested. He had to get in contact as soon as he could, and bring some help. If this group was as powerful as he suspected, then all of his kind were in trouble. He especially had to stop that wedding. The last time a disturbance like this took place had been about 20 or so years ago, and it was fortunate to go away on its own. However, this was much bigger, and there would be no telling what was to happen next.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

However, the evening was not over. Chiyuki chuckled, and did not honestly think that Ren would be interested in her, but it was not as if it mattered. Then, something caught her attention. She stuck her nose in the air again, to smell an unfriendly presence. Chiyuki looked at Yukiko, and said, "Be right back."

Then, in a flash of red, she was in front of the stranger. Oddly enough, the stranger seemed to take it in stride, as if seeing things like this was normal for him. He smiled at her, let out a laugh, patted her on the head, and said, with a heavy calypso accent, "Undead like you should know their place, especially with that one there. It upsets the balance of things, you know."

With that, he continued to smile, and kept on walking. Chiyuki gritted her teeth at him, and went to grab his wrist, tightly, almost enough to break the bone, though she did not realize it. "Don't you dare talk to me like that Childe!" she growled. Oddly again, he did not seem annoyed. He merely laughed again, and said, "My, but you are an amusing one! So many of you have come and gone in my time. I would like to speak again, but not under your current mindset. So..." He reached into his pocket, seemed to drop something on the ground, and the whole street around filled with a dense fog, almost the same kind of fog that accompanies a vampire ward. However, what was different was the smell. It reeked of garlic—**heavy** garlic. Everyone around, human or vampire, began to choke, especially the vampire! Chiyuki was sure that she was holding his wrist, but it almost seemed that his presence was not there! She let go to jump out of the fog in an attempt to enter a building, coughing hard, being that her sense of smell was much stronger then theirs. That, however, came with its own downfalls. She was on her knees coughing up hard enough to cough up blood, not quite making a building. Soon, the fog was dissipating, and there was that laugh again, but there was no way of knowing where it was coming from. Yukkiko staggered up and asked, "What in the name of common sense was that!"

Chiyuki was still up on the side of the building, in an alley, coughing, and curled up on her side in a fetal position. Kenta had seen the fog, and went out, too late to realize that this was not a normal fog. He was on his knees, hacking and wheezing from the stench. Karin came out as the fog dissipated, and heard the desperate cries of Yukkiko for help. As she collected her fiancé, they both made their way to the cries. Chiyuki bit on her lip and tried to stand up only to collapse again. The three of them were now lifting her up, and Kenta was still hacking a bit. "Smells like a pizzeria out here!" Karin exclaimed, "What happened?"

"Chiyuki smelled someone, told me to wait, and about thirty seconds later, bang!" said Yukkiko.

A flash of white and someone stood next to Chiyuki and helped her off the ground. "Chiyuki-chan, been awhile since you dealt with this type of stuff huh?" she said, teasingly.

Chiyuki's eyes shot open and she jumped to her feet and hugged the white haired girl. "AI-CHAN!" she screeched, "I thought…I thought he killed you?" she asked, doubt obviously all over her face. Kenta and Karin both snapped back, still not used to these sudden entrances. Once the initial shock had ended, they both had the urge to pull out their eyeballs, rub them, and put them back, just to be certain of what they were seeing. Chiyuki was dressed in her red kimono and shorts and Ai was in a long-sleeved white dress, the dress was rather short though, when they stood together, they stood as one, something that should be recognized and feared, the white devil and the red devil, where now reunited. However, it seemed odd to call Ai a devil, considering her appearance. She had a cherubic face, with thick, long, almost purple-white hair that came down to her calf. She had her hair braided in various places for a beauteous effect. Her thin, light lavender dress that appeared white in the right light was cut just above her knees, had full sleeves, blousing just underneath her endowments, with a lace design to better accent her better features. She seemed a bon vivant, with a bubbly personality, and she rarely had a moment when a smile was not on her face. The two began a teary reunion there in the alley, much to the surprise of all present. After a few minutes of catching up, Yukkiko knew that this woman betrayed a colder nature when the situation called for it. "Would you like to introduce me, sensei," said Yukkiko, as Karin and Kenta had a look on their faces like they did not know whether or not they had been kissed, shot, power burned, or snake bit. "This is Ai Ito: Elda would know her as the White Devil," she said smiling.

Hearing the title of "White Devil" really caught Yukkiko by surprise, considering that the personality before her just did not show this. She then looked at the other two staring at them, and Yukkiko said, "Hey, snap out of it!" snapping her fingers before the faces of the couple. She then turned to the new arrival, and said, "They just got engaged tonight. Too much action—they're kind of new to a lot of stuff, (though they've been around it for a bit.)"

She though for another moment, and said, "I wonder of Jean-Claude has heard of you, or you him. Anyway, there's a club down the way a bit. You could come in grab some coffee, the blood of your choice, whatever you want—bottled or fresh! Come on and tell me all about you. I'm always anxious to meet sensei's friends."

"Hmm, I'm not really hungry...but thanks for the offer," Ai said smiling.

"Well...come anyway!" she happily offered, "Welcome to the one place on the face of the earth where what you are is not really a handicap—amongst the right group of people anyway! That Jean-Claude has a dream, and this is where it is starting! Come and meet some of the Clan!"

Ai stared at them and then looked at Chiyuki, "What do you mean dhamphir?" she whispered quietly.

Chiyuki was not sure if the term "dhamphir" had been dropped, but she rolled with it, thinking the thought must have been rolling in someone's mind when his name was mentioned. Yukkiko then said, "Well, he used to use some French pronunciation—d'amphile—or something like that, as his last name, until he was adopted as a teen by Chief Marker, (that's James' son)"

Yukkiko's sudden willingness to share this information began to rattle Karin back into the picture, and said, "Ahem! I think that's enough for now. Let's all get to the club before someone starts asking questions!"

On their way to the club, Ai was anxious to continue the conversation. "I heard about your recent battle Nee-chan." Ai said to Chiyuki as they walked back towards the club.

Kenta thought for a moment, and then said, "I was going to say something about 'recent,' but I forget that three years for you guys is just a flash in the pan."

"Well, get used to it, as long as I am able to do what I do with you," said Karin.

"Let's hope that is for a long time," he said, as he gave her a squeeze entering in the club. As they did, a bat began to fly away.

In the club, any vampire that was not up to speed on things who could read auras would be shocked at the sight. They would indeed wonder if everyone knew what everyone was, or if this was a clever ruse to lure in one's blood type. The decor did have a cave-like effect, and more interesting were the bats hanging on the ceiling. Everyone was worried about guano at first, but for some reason, these bats knew how to be more discreet. What many did not realize was that these were some of Anjou's bats, many of who had awoken from hibernation. Karin ordered some coffee with Kenta, while Yukkiko went for her vintage chauvinist, properly chilled. Karin then said, "So, what did you hear from where you were?" wondering how much of a shockwave all the actions here caused. She knew that she could not say anything about the twins yet, because, if news came out that two dhamphirs had children, there is no telling what kind of reverbs they would be talking about. Though the situation was better here, their movement was still small, and they needed to properly "fodder the child." To answer the question, Ai said, "That she had finally got the revenge for my false death," and shrugged, as she continued, "And that she had gotten friendly with a lot of people...which I thought couldn't be true," she said, glancing sideways at Chiyuki. Chiyuki smiled at her, giving her that knowing glance. She knew how well Ai knew her, and it was hard to keep secrets covered, or away from her. Kenta then chimed in, ""But, if this is the first time you two have seen each other for a while, (congratulations, by the way,) how did you find out about things? I mean, I was involved myself. Some undead the elders created tried to get our friend Maki, and Karin here, but somehow, I was able to take care of him, (didn't know I had it in me to do that!)"

"Huh?" Ai asked, completely lost.

"I think he wants to know how far the news has spread," said Karin, "because it did get a bit hairy here. And, to explain what he meant, since he receives..." she stopped, not knowing how she would react, "...well, since my blood is in his system, I guess that makes him my g'hul—I think that's the term. He's been able to take better care of me in that regard."

"Karin," said Yukkiko, "I think she's lost on how things are in here as well. Should I rehash things for her, sensei?"

"No...She will figure things out in her own way," Chiyuki said shrugging.

"Do you think that's safe," asked Karin, "I mean, she still has to keep things somewhat quiet, lest the baby be killed in the cradle, (I believe that's the slang term Jean-Claude uses.)"

"I understand what must be kept secret and what can be told—I am not dumb," Ai said, furrowing her brow.

"Oh! Forgive me," said Karin, "I didn't want to imply that you are stupid, it's just we do have to be careful. Wow, you must really keep your ear to the ground, (man, I'm going to have to get on Jean-Claude—too much of his slang is slipping in!)"

Ai giggled, and said, "You all are funny," wiping away a giggle tear.

"Well, after the hate that we have seen," said Karin, now becoming a bit more serious about things, "We understand now why Jean-Claude is so cautious about things. He'd be here now, but he's looking after the twins..." and she stopped, getting an "I-kick-myself-profusely" look on her face. "Twins?" she asked, "Wasn't he with a dhamphir, and isn't he a dhamphir?"

Ai, turned to look curiously at Chiyuki. Chiyuki and Yukkiko looked at Karin with a "good job, blabbermouth" look on their faces. She may be about 19 now, but she was still somewhat of an airhead. Yukkiko then said, "Well, Miss 'Fountain of Life,' you let the cat out of the bag, you might as well tell her!"

Karin did not need to silence things much, because everyone in there knew what the deal was. She said, "They sometimes call me the _pistis sophia_. Because of me, there has been a jump in the vampire population. However, during the battle, Jean-Claude had been captured, and they bled him nearly dry. He was in a bloodlust when I arrived, and they had him chained down, too weak to act. All the unhappiness and misfortune around caused my blood to rise, so, I bit him. That actually had the side effect of making him fertile. Because of that, a month later, his wife asked for help, so I did, and, well, you had sex ed, right?"

Ai stared at her...a giant sweat drop on her head. "I have been around the block a couple of times: I know what sex is, child," she said, an anime stress mark under her face.

"Sorry," she said, "A little sarcasm there. Anyway, I must have left a squirt more than normal because she wound up with twins! They are adorable! He named them after his parents. For him, it's as if they have come back to him. However, we don't know if they will be human, dhamphir, or pure blood—33.3% chance anyway you slice it. I just hope that our kids turn out that healthy and happy."

At that, she turned her glance to Kenta, rubbing a tongue on a retracted fang, and smiling a bit. Kenta did not know what she was aiming at, but he did remember that she told him that the experience that he had with her biting would be just the icing on the cake when that "time" came. Ai sighed, and asked, "If only he were here...then you would have a reason for the fountain of fertility, eh Chiyuki-chan?" turning to look up at Chiyuki. Yukkiko looked at her master sadly, knowing that this was a sensitive spot for her. However, Karin and Kenta were surprised that Ai did not have much more of a reaction when she heard about how things went. In their minds, you would have thought that this kind of thing was a common sight through the years. However, another, familiar voice chimed in and said, "Sadly, he is not here, so I guess you'll have to deal with me."

Everyone looked over to see the massive form of Jean-Claude coming in the door, with Anjou in tow. The proprietor said, "Great! The rest of the band is here! Do you have time for a set?"

"Not really," he said, "and we don't even have our costumes anyway. This is business."

The two then took a seat, and said, "Anjou's been watching. She said there were some problems earlier. What happened?"

"I came back from the dead...again!" Ai answered quickly, Chiyuki seemingly unaffected by Ai's earlier comment. Confused by a bit of the scatterbrained approach of the stranger, Jean-Claude extended a hand with a curious look on his face, saying, "I don't believe I've had the privilege."

She shook hands with him, with a curious look on her face, saying, "You are that father of twins, no?" tilting her head to the side. As a bit of a joke, he suddenly began to sing, "..._because, she had, kisses sweeter than wine_," and smiled a warm smile. Ai giggled, and said, "Nee-chan," turning to Chiyuki, "I wanna stay with you...here!" she said, running to hug her dramatically. Chiyuki smiled softly, truthfully, hugged her back, and said, chuckling warmly, "Not me—you gotta ask Ai-chan!"

Jean-Claude smiled, guessing that it was an inside joke, and then got down to business. He relayed what Anjou had seen, and they filled him in. "So, we have magic, a calypso accent, no fear of the supernatural, and a sharp warning not to upset his fruit cart."

He rubbed his chin, thought for a moment, and said, "This is gonna sound weird, but we may well be dealing with voodoo here!"

"VOODOO!" shouted everyone else at the table, save for Anjou.

"Yes, voodoo," he said, "and that may not be good. Oddly enough, it would seem to me that he would not try to harm any of us if he just wanted to talk for now. It seems like he wants to lay down an ultimatum. We have to find this guy and see what he wants. That way, we can go from there."

"What should we look for?" asked Karin.

"We need to hang here for a few nights," he told everyone, "I think he'll find us!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As they were preparing to go, they began to chew on things they had discussed between themselves, not certain how things were going to go. Chiyuki scratched the back of her head, saying as she shrugged, "Interesting...voodoo; and when I thought humans couldn't get any crazier."

"As I always say, it's not good to mess around in God's country. I think you understand the connotation—going to places even angels fear to tread!" said Jean-Claude, "Regardless, there is something, for the lack of a better term, satanic about the whole thing. The band will be playing tomorrow night. I'll see if mama can watch her grandkids while we do our thing here. Let's see what he has to say. It may be nothing, and what he did was just a demonstration of just what he is capable. They may even know some vampires in Haiti, and in New Orleans, because their practices are somewhat frowned upon in human society, and vampires find a safe house with them. We must watch our step."

"Well he didn't seem to fear me, so either he does know me, he is a complete idiot, or is hiding some really great power," Chiyuki said, thoughtfully.

"That's what I want to find out," said Jean-Claude, "It may be nothing, it may be everything. However, what he does have is somewhat from beyond, so do not underestimate what he or his friends can do. Let's find out what the joker wants before we jump to conclusions."

"I didn't fear most anything before and with Ai here, I don't fear anything," said Chiyuki.

Ai giggled, saying, "Heh, heh; she is trying to sound cool while saying she is weak without me!" poking Chiyuki's forehead.

"Well then, I'll see you all tomorrow night," said Jean-Claude, "and I would suggest you brush up on voodoo lore, because it is going to come in handy. I just hope the missus doesn't have a rolling pin for me—this was kind of short notice! The twins are waiting. By the way, I've asked around, and no one seems to know if there is a way to tell what they are at this stage of the game. It sure would help to know now so we can ready them for whatever comes."

"They seemed human to me, though he was able to tell instantly I was undead," Chiyuki said.

"I think their ability to tell was more based off experience," he said, "Besides; I think they would be the last ones I'd ask anyway. If they are talking about certain balances being upset, then knowledge of the twins to them just might drive them into action without any discussion. Well, see you tomorrow."

With that, he headed back, but Anjou stayed, eyeing the new one. She still affected that innocent look, and similar dress, although she was well into her teens now. She had never been naive, and she had always been mature, but now she was a bit savvier. Ai seemed to know she was being watched by Anjou, "That is seriously kind of creepy," she whispered to herself. She then smiled and said, "I'll be taking my leave, see you later."

Then in a flash of bluish white, she was gone. Chiyuki sighed, saying, "Just like Ai-chan," and then started on her way home, taking her time.

As they broke up, Karin said, "You have to drop that 'Wednesday Addams' thing, honey—you really shake people up like that!"

"It gets them to tell on themselves," Anjou responded.

She then looked at Karin and Kenta, saying, "I'm worried about the twins, and what Big Brother said."

"You really do love them, don't you," said Karin, as she held Anjou tight to her.

After all he did for us—for me—I would give my life for them!" Anjou asserted.

"I hope it never comes to that, sis," she said, "Besides, I think Francois would have something to say about that!"

Anjou grinned, knowing how close to marriage she now sat. She then said, "It is odd sister: you and I are either being married, or close to it, before Ren."

Kenta smiled, and said, "I wouldn't worry—I think he is going to have his hands full, and soon!"

Chiyuki smiled knowingly, she was still close enough to hear the conversation, and she dashed to home, and sat on the roof of the main house, as she had many nights before and stared at the stars, thinking over all that had happened. She was alone as usual, humming quietly to herself _Falling Inside_ the Black by Skillet. It was a song that spoke of one person's desperate plea for the singer's lover not to leave, because if that happened, that person's life would have no meaning or worth. It would be like falling into a dark, black hole inside one's self. The singer had given everything that was dear for the other, and now that other was leaving. With all that was worth living sacrificed for love, and now with that love gone, there would be nothing left, and nothing to which to go back. She chewed on the words, and how it pertained to her situation, and wondered if it could ever be the same again. She mused about Ren, but figured that it would be something that would not—could not—happen. It was hard to be amidst a group of friends, and yet to feel so alone. This is why she felt a kinship to Anjou, because she had once experienced this, and wondered how such a child could have survived this without going mad, or worse.

The next night, many of the Clan was there, including the Bats. By this point, they had dropped the bat wing shirts, and opted for more of a bat wing type of cloak that they could put on or take off at their discretion. Gone too was the white jersey for Jean-Claude, and just opted for the Marine Corps, dress blue top that he wore underneath his trench coat when he fought. They were all over the set, opening with a Beatles tune: _I Saw Her Standing There_, and continued with a few McCartney tunes. Ren also showed up, considering the situation. He had heard about human practitioners of the black arts, although voodoo wasn't normally considered a black art, depending on whom you talked to, and who wielded it. He wanted to meet this man himself and find out the deal. As the band was finishing their first set, he walked in. He was tall, slender, but wiry, African descent, with a light beard, top hat, and bone necklace, white peasant shirt underneath a brown trench coat, black knickers, and black riding boots. He also had an unlit cigar in his mouth, and when he sat, he lit three or four candles and set them before him in an arc. He then ordered a drink, and patiently waited. Chiyuki was dressed in her full battle outfit, red kimono shirt and the red shorts with her hair pulled back, she was following Jean-Claude quietly, like a shadow, except it was a bright red shadow. Jean-Claude took a seat directly opposite the stranger, with his wife by his side, Karin, Kenta, Ren, Anjou, Maki, Wiener, and the Devil Sisters. Such a crew having such an interest so focused on one man would intimidate most. However, he took it in stride, and actually smiled a warm, friendly smile. Knowing his background, Jean-Claude said, "_Bon_ _soir__, monsieur!_ _Comment_ _t'allez-vous__?_" which was asking the man's well being in French. "_Très bien__,_ _mon ami_," he answered, "_Et_ _tu_ ?"

"_C'est_ _dependent_ _sur votre__ intentions_," said Jean-Claude, (being translated, "That depends you your intentions!"

He continued in French, hoping that Jean-Claude could translate for him, as his Japanese was decent, but limited, and he wanted to be able to talk fully and freely without being misunderstood. Somehow, he seemed to trust that Jean-Claude would translate things correctly. "I want you to know that I wish no harm to anyone, depending on how things go from here. It all depends on what actions you take with your futures. We are talking major disturbances if things continue."

"And what do you mean '_major disturbances_' our clan," Chiyuki said, making a gesture at everyone, "None have done nothing to earn mistrust of any kind, except from the ones who intend us harm."

"Ah, you see," he said, still with the smile on his face, "You are so used to the supernatural; it is easy to take sensing things for granted. Therefore, if you are at the center of the disturbance, it is harder to detect any change. However, for us, on the outside, who keep their fingers on such things; can feel the ripples when things are not right. I know no one meant any harm, but I think actions have been taken by your friends that could shake things up to make it harder to operate."

"You mean harder to maintain your grip on the people of your land," said Jean-Claude.

The man sighed, and said, "You so misunderstand our religion. We papas are not the only ones affected by disturbances around the spiritual papas, because everyone relies on things remaining stable. I am concerned about all who have their hands in this realm to one extent or another. Nature sets things in a certain order, elder one, and if you shift that balance too much, it is not just we who suffer, but all who operate like this, including the people reliant on our work. That happened once before, about 20 years ago. Fortunately, things corrected themselves. However, about three years ago, another change took place, and it still causing ripples. Then, we come to find out that, in Japan, there are humans becoming vampires, and that has been shaking things up more. If things continue this way, you could disrupt things so much that we may not be able to channel the beyond realm properly to protect people, and help them. It surprises me that you have not heard anything from the Shinto shrines. All we ask is that things stop where they are, and go no further. Things will correct themselves in time. This association here is part of the problem. Things just have to be restored. I know you understand."

The last statement was made with a concerned, sympathetic, and almost pleading look on his face. He then said, "Papa Mimoun here does not want to see anyone hurt. I am a spiritual advisor as well as a papa, so you must understand that what I say is out of concern for all of you, and care for your well being."

Ren had a look on his face that was not so sympathetic. Four years ago, he might have agreed with this man. However, after seeing how being divided hurt things, he knew that all that was happening was for the best. He did not trust the man. "BAKKA!" Chiyuki spat. She then asked, being very spiteful and angry with this man, "This is for the better; humans are finally excepting the supernatural, would you rather they went back to burning your people and killing ours for no reason?"

Papa Mimoun calmly waived his hand for things to settle down, and still did not get angry or waiver. He said, "I guess you have no knowledge of our history. In Haiti, those kinds of witch-hunts did not happen. After our ancestors overthrew our masters, we were able to practice our voodoo religion unhindered. The people did not burn us--they loved us. If more humans..."

"...became voodoo like you?" said Karin, finishing the thought.

"...or whatever flavor of this you prefer," he added, "then there would be no fear of having your kind killed, because even the humans would come to appreciate your place in the natural order of things. It is those that live in fear of that realm that cause the destruction."

"Look," said Jean-Claude, "I understand that people need to be educated, but that does not mean having to tread in God's country where they do not belong."

"You are one to talk, wearing that fish on your neck!" he said, smiling.

"That's different," he said, "We ask for intervention, and do not try to manipulate the supernatural. That is too much for humans anyway."

"So, you think we manipulate people?" he asked.

"What else can I think?" said Jean-Claude.

"Come now," said Mimoun, "All I offer is an olive branch: just stop things where they are, and all will be well! Leave nature where it is."

Anjou listened, and knew that this man was indeed full of it. She may have been young, but she was far from naive. She then said, "Then you papas need to practice what you preach," in perfect French! Mimoun stiffened at this, realizing that she was about to make matters worse. She then continued, "If you believe in leaving things as they are, then your people should stop taking money to put curses on others. Give up your dolls, stop making zombie slaves of people, and kill your lust for power. Do this and we will cease. Do it not, and any attempts by you to stop this will be met with your doom."

Mimoun could not answer this. Instead, he turned to the three humans at the table, and tried to reason again. He said, "Certainly, you understand..."

"That's what I would like to know," said Kenta, "because something just does not jive with me...I believe that's how you say it, Jean-Claude?"

"We certainly do," he answered.

"Why would you come over at least 7,000 miles to tell us this, unless you had some ulterior motive?" Kenta asked.

Wiener then chimed in, and said, in his most noble way, "Feeing anger! Feeling rage! You endanger my friends, and you will have to feel the wrath of Wiener Sinclair: fearless renegade vampire hunter! I shall not rest until..."

At this, Maki reached up a hand towards his ear, and he knew he was overdoing it, and then said, "...um...you get the point!" and sat down.

Now Papa Mimoun was stern and angry, saying, "I came here to offer peace..."

"...and I'm ready to send you out in pieces!" finished Ren, as he looked over at Chiyuki and Ai.

Chiyuki blushed, and then added her own bit to the conversation, "He is worried, that the supernatural posses more power then they can happily control, so they are trying to fill us with manure and see if we believe it." Chiyuki said, folding her arms over her chest. Ai nodded in agreement, saying as she glared out, "I have never had a good experience with voodoo; they all tried to kill me, saying I was undead and disturbing the natural order of things."

"In other words, the stronger we get, the weaker they get," said Karin.

"Exactly!" Ai exclaimed.

Papa Mimoun began to shift his gaze one way and then another, not certain where things were going. He knew that, if he needed to, he could get out of there easily if he wanted to, but he did not want to put on too much of a show. However, he looked right at Anjou, and said, "Certain young ones need to be seen and not heard!" very low and seriously.

"But she surely doesn't act as young as you imply, it seems to me you are nervous Papa Mimoun," Chiyuki said, smiling smugly at him.

Kenta, now feeling the frustration, said, "Nothing is going to stop me from seeing _my_ dream come true! I was fortunate to get an engineering degree in three years, and now I can provide a good home for Karin and our children. I would be damned to Hell if you are going to stand in the way!"

Mimoun's eyes went wide, saying, "You cannot do this! I cannot let that happen!"

"We can do whatever the hell we want, we are vampires, and you fear us!" Chiyuki said, "And you should fear me! I am surprised you did not recognize me or Ai-chan."

"I don't think we have crossed paths," he said, frankly.

She chuckled and said, "I guess being separated from the semi-modern world has also messed with the news! We killed a bunch of Elders in our younger days," as she gave a knowing look to Ai.

"Ah, yes!" he said, a smile returning to his face, "The story of the Red and White Witches, or Devils, (depending on who you talk to,) has come down through time. Oddly enough, there was a disturbance at that time; however, the killing of those elders did dampen the ripples, so nothing was said. We wrote it off as nature culling your kind for the right purposes."

A serious look returned to his face, and he then said, "However, what you are doing here is a far different matter. What you are doing is not meant to be..."

Like a shot, Jean-Claude was leaning across the table, is hand having snuffed, and then squashed, the candle before Mimoun, glaring at him, "THAT ATTITUDE IS PRECISELY WHAT COST THE LIFE OF MY PARENTS! I WOULD RATHER DIE A THOUSAND DEATHS THAN TO SEE SUCH SLAUGHTER AGAIN!"

Everyone looked shocked as this happened, but Mimoun squinted his eyes, (aggravated that one of the candles representing a protecting papa had been so rudely destroyed,) muttered something unintelligible, and ran his fingers before his eyes. He then looked in surprise, and said, "You were the disruption 20 years ago! Why are you not dead? The balance had been restored. How are you still upright?"

Chiyuki laughed full heartedly, and said sarcastically, "Sometimes the phrase, manure rolls downhill picking up stuff along the way comes into play, and things happen that shouldn't. And, by the way, I'm going to disrupt your life Chi or whatever you call it if you don't leave this clan alone; which is short means that I will kill you—candle or no candle!"

"Then you will leave us with very little choice," he said, "Thus, you have declared war! Try to wed, or to make more vampires, and people are going to be hurt!"

Ren was already moving, but before he could act, Mimoun threw down a small sack, about the size of a golf ball, and there was a bright, magnesium type of flash that one would see in the old camera flash bulbs. It filled that corner of the room, and before anyone could clear their eyes enough to see, he was gone. The club sat silent for a good two minutes, and no one knew what to think. However, Jean-Claude began to get the glow in his eye, Ren's claws were out, and Kenta was filled with rage. "They get anywhere near you, Karin, and they will find out just how powerful you have made me!"

"What do you think grandmamma would know about this?" asked Anjou, still rubbing her eyes.

"We'll have to ask her," said Ren, "Hopefully, she's awake."

"How will we know?" asked Karin.

Jean-Claude laughed a bit, and said, "When we pick up the twins, just see how they react when they see me and Yuriya. That will tell you all you need to know!"

"That might just be the first time you are happy your grandmother is awake," Chiyuki said, laughing at Ren.

"Black magic is just illusions and beliefs, nothing more, and while they may have some super natural gift, disappearing into a fog is not considered magical, not by me anyway," Ai added. (She and Chiyuki always seemed to talk as a whole, as if Ai completed the sentences that Chiyuki started to say and always knew what she was going to say.)

"Yes," said Ren, "The twins attract her attention a bit now, so I'm off the hook. She has changed so much, and I do think that the twins have swayed her a bit."

He then looked at Ai, getting that certain grin on his face towards her, and saying, "And what you said about his so-called magic is correct. The only reason why they are able to wield power is that people believe that they can, and no more. However, I would be careful about the 'zombie' thing. They do have a drug that they can slip to people that it would make them appear as dead. They then go back and dig them up, revive them, and then they give them a drug that keeps them docile and able to be manipulated. That is about the only real danger that we face from them."

Wiener then chimed in and said, "Yes, but their ability to use such tricks and illusions can work to their benefit as you just saw. If they work en masse, they could be trouble."

Jean-Claude, still sitting there with steam pouring out of his ears, said, "It all depends on how many we speak of, because, they would be no problem to stop. Yet, if they did zombie out a bunch of loved ones, and turned them against us, how could we strike back?"

"For every drug there is a cure, and I dealt with this kinda thing with my very short trip into Haiti. Ever heard of _atropa belladonna?_" She asked.

"That's a new one on me," said Jean-Claude, "Does it have to do with what Wiener mentioned?"

"Huh?" Ai said, not quite understanding what he meant.

"Well," he said, "Is that a component of what he was talking about—the zombie process, I mean? Does it keep them down, make them look dead, or is it the cure for the zombie thing?"

"It cures them—in small amounts," she said, with a flick of her wrist, "Too much and it will kill them. Atropa Belladonna is Deadly Nightshade, you might recognize it."

Wiener then pumped his head up and down, recognizing the herb, and said, "Grandfather spoke of these things. He taught me all about this in case I had to tangle with more than just vampires. If one had to live off the land for a bit, those kinds of things come in handy. Ironic that something with that name cures a state which myth says is an undead state--the zombie, I mean."

"Yes but it really can kill you," she said, trying to get that point across, "It puts you in a coma and shuts down your heart."

Ren started to shine romantic overtones to his looks and speech as he addressed Ai, and said, "Then you showing up was vital—your expertise would come in handy."

Ai stared at him with an eyebrow raised, and asked, "Are you being serious?"

You could almost see Chiyuki's rage flare up. Ren tested the question, as to its intent, by saying, "Well, of course it's good you're here. If you know things like this, and they want to be stupid, then having you around is beneficial."

He still gave her the eye. A giant frustration mark appeared on Chiyuki's head as she shot eye daggers at Ren. Ai was oblivious to what was going on and answered, "Well thanks."

A voice called from the back, and said, "Time for the next set!"

"I'll be right there!" said Jean-Claude, "Are you ready, Corn Muffin?"

Anjou smiled and looked at him out of the corner of her eye, saying, "Aren't I a little old for that?"

Jean-Claude hugged her, smiled, and said, "If you live to be a thousand years old, you will always be my Corn Muffin!"

They then went back to the stage to play. Meanwhile, Karin was all concerned. What did all this mean ultimately? Should she postpone the wedding? She then said, "Maybe we can just put this off until it blows over, baby."

Maki grinned, and said, "Well, I do believe the green-eyed monster has struck."

"What do you mean?" said Karin.

"Look at Chiyuki," she said, "I think she has something for Ren, Ren has something for Ai, and Ai is oblivious to all of it!"

"Should we say something?" asked Karin.

Kenta laughed, and said, "Maybe it could cause a situation where he finally settles down! This is going to be fun to watch!"

He then looked at Karin, and said, "Don't worry, baby, we're not going to let anyone or anything spoil our dream!"

Ren did not know what to make of this. He was not sure exactly at what time he became her boyfriend, and knew that he was not powerful enough to resist her. Jean-Claude and Anjou, watching this from the stage, were finding it hard not to laugh, slightly disrupting their singing, and playing, while Maki and Wiener were on the floor laughing at the very familiar sight. Soon, Karin and Kenta were joining them on the floor. Yuriya, to add some fuel to the fire, walked over to her husband, and whispered something in his ear, at which he then whispered in Anjou's ear. He then waited until Chiyuki and Ren were at the center of the dance floor, and then the lights dimmed. The small Fernell lights were now shimmering off the disco ball, and a soft spot shown on them. Anjou and the band then broke into _Love Song for a Vampire._ Karin and Kenta, then Wiener and Maki moved to the floor, got close, and began to sway to the music. Chiyuki let go of Ren's ear, and she said, angrily, "I'll be going, since I'd figure you would want Ai to dance. I don't really care what you do anymore."

She gave up at that point, and turned to walk away. Karin glared at him, and whispered, "Go after her, you dip!"

Ren was confused now. Yes, Ai would be nice to dance with, but he did not want to the Clan to lose her: she was vital in more ways than one. He thought to himself, "Okay, okay, one dance won't kill me."

He rushed up and took her arm saying, "Then if you don't care, then at least give me one dance."

He knew that, if Ai acted oblivious to the romantic overtones that her friend was throwing out to him, then he knew that she might not be the best thing to pursue. Airhead humans were one thing: that was just him feeding. This was something else. If he ever did have to settle down, he wanted a brain in a girl, as well as a body. He hoped that Ai had both, not seeing what he had right in front of him. Chiyuki looked at him curiously, and then followed him out to the dance floor. After the disruption, they restarted the song, which Annie Lennox did for _Braham Stoker's Dracula._ It was a beautiful song, filled with the passion of love, and regaining lost love in the end. It spoke of a beating, bleeding heart, a winter cold stealing her flower, and spoke of how great it was to be love again. The lyrics were beginning to get to Ren, as he knew her story well. At least, just to be sympathetic to her, he pulled her in a touch closer. The couples, and Anjou, got a knowing grin, and Anjou though as she sung, "So, you do have a heart after all, don't you, big brother?"

Chiyuki stared at him, her eyes started playing tricks on her mind, his eyes turned red, and his hair turned black, and she was staring at her dead love. She pulled away in surprise, only to realize she was still with Ren, and not in the past. Ren looked at her curiously, and said, "You act like you saw a ghost!"

"Its nothing," she said, stepping back into the dance with him.

As she did, he waited for her to look down, and then to gauge Ai's reaction to the whole thing. Ai waved at him and gave him a thumbs-up and then left, naive to the fact he liked her, but not to the fact Chiyuki liked him. Suddenly, Ren had the sickest notion that he was being set up! Worse, he knew that, if Ai ever spread this scene to his parents, and if Ai ever reflected the way Chiyuki felt, it was "game over!" He choked out, "Everything's fine," and pulled her in _tight_, not wanting her to see him like this, hoping that things did not go beyond a dance!

Later that night, as everyone made their way back, Jean-Claude and Yuriya wondered if Elda was awake. They did not have long to wait in finding out! As the front door opened, two blurs came out, Mickey clinging to his leg, and Shelia on his bicep. Both were trembling fiercely! Yuriya then said, "We have our answer."

"Babe, talk to Elda, I'll try and deal with the kids," he said, "It looks like I don't have a choice!"

With that, he hobbled back to the house, the twins clinging to him like two outgrowths. In the meantime, Elda came up, gushing over her precious great-grandchildren, and gushing over how well they played hide-and-seek. Yuriya then said, "What do you know about voodoo?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Elda stood there, mouth agape, not certain how to answer. "Voodoo, why do you need to know about Voodoo?" she asked, caught of guard for a minute.

"There's trouble brewing, and it involves voodoo witch doctors, possibly descending en masse on Tokyo," she said, "and I don't think they are too happy on recent events. I know it's mostly hooey for what they have, but I believe that we may be dealing with a handful that actually has a finger on a darker power!"

Elda sighed, and said, furrowing her brow, "Not again, every time it looks to be as if things will calm down it gets wild again, and while I am a wild child, this nonsense over and over again irritates me."

"I know that, until recently, your contact with the human world had been very limited," said Yuriya, "But whatever you can tell us now, it would be helpful. We need to know what we are up against."

"I wouldn't know much about this," Elda said, angrily, "If only James where here, I am sure he could tell you more."

"Well," said Yuriya, "voodoo is what we are up against."

"Anyway, it is not like it matters, with Chiyuki and her old friend here," she said quietly.

"Jean-Claude doesn't seem to think that it will be all that easy," said Yuriya, "They've already proven to be able to handle the both of them to some extent. They have many tricks up their sleeves, and there is no telling how many more they have. Of course, as they use them, we learn of them. Yet, how many would they go through, and how much damage could be done before they could be stopped? That also depends on how many come over. There are so many question marks over this thing."

"Yea, I am not worried about humans though!" Elda said, some of her prejudice against humans showing up. Yuriya cocked her head, with a curious look on her face, and said, "I thought we were past all this? You have seen humans equal to us: what they do not possess in powers, they can, as my husband says, adapt, improvise, and overcome. You know well what happened three years ago. Why would you still be seeing Victor? If they can do this, what would happen if some dark power came in to aid them?"

"That would make them something else would it, if they were possessed by darker power!" she said, lifting an eyebrow.

Eventually Jean-Claude approached, having settled the twins down to sleep, (hoping that great-grandmother's "affection" would not give them nightmares,) and he heard the tale end of the conversation. He then said, "You are right about that, Grandmamma—it would be something else. If my research is correct, then what we are dealing with here is something with which even the 'mainstream' practitioners of voodoo would have a problem. There are two factions, and, oddly enough, we may need to contact one group to aid against the other—the priests and priestesses of the Loa versus the priests and bokor sorcerers."

Elda made a dumbfounded face. "Huh?" she asked, her face looking dejected.

"Okay, here it goes": he said, "Voodoo, as practiced in Haiti, is a mix of some Catholicism with African tribal religions. They believe in one supreme deity--the Bondye, (a bastardization of the French _Bon_ _Dieu_ or Good God,)—and several spirits called the Loa, made up of the papas and the erzulie, (females.) The Bondye has nothing to do with this world directly, and so they get to him through the loas and erzulie. It is through these spirits they perform their 'magic.' Whether or not they have any power remains to be seen. However, they do know a lot in the way of tricks, and, even if it is a bunch of nonsense, some of the rituals leave them open to possession by real evil spirits. If that happens, there is no telling what else could follow. If they are of the darker side—the bokor—then that can be real trouble indeed."

"I still don't get it," Elda said, just as Ai appeared and bonked her on the head.

Jean-Claude jumped back a bit, and then sighed when he saw who it was. "Couldn't stay away," he asked Ai.

"Nope!" She said smiling, "I think Chiyuki is avoiding everyone though," and she scratched her chin.

"I'll address that in a sec," he said, "In the meantime, what kind of insight could you add to this situation?"

"Well, they depend on people fearing them, their power is increased by fear, so if that helps?" she said shrugging.

"That is true," said Jean-Claude, "and that only qualifies for the bokor sorcerers. There are actually 'good' priests and priestesses as well."

However, AI had something more pressing on her mind, which was the whole reason for coming in the first place. She nodded and agreed with the statement, but then turned the conversation to her worries. She asked, "Can we get to more urgent matter right now?"

"Is there a problem?" asked Jean-Claude, "The last I saw, Chiyuki and Ren were beginning to get sweet on one another."

"There might be a problem and she might leave." Ai said, "Ren is a lot like her old love and she is bound to touch on the past that she has tried to forget."

"Oh great!" said Jean-Claude.

Yuriya was confused, and said, "I thought this was what she was after? Did she not think about what could happen?"

"She might not have realized how much Ren is like him," said Ai, "and that is why she was attracted to him almost instantly."

"Okay," sighed Jean-Claude, "Where could she have gone, and what could be going on right now? I haven't seen Ren since the club."

"I wouldn't know," she said, "She needs to be left alone."

"But, if there is a problem..." said Jean-Claude, but Yuriya interrupted, and said, "Baby, sometimes, a girl just needs to think things out. Just let it go. She's a free spirit, and she'll want people around eventually. She'll come back. In the meantime, we have to work on Ren."

"Hmm…I agree, he has this thing for me...stupid boy," said Ai, rolling her eyes, "I already have someone."

Yuriya got a glint in her eye, and said, "Let's hook up with Karin and Maki-chan—maybe between the four of us, we could 're-educate' the boy!"

"Hey, he's my grandson!" added in Elda, "Let me in on the fun!"

Jean-Claude shook his head, and went back to the house, leaving it alone. He may have been married, but he still could not entirely conceptualize the female mind. Ai cheered, "LETS GO TACKLE REN!"

"Right!" said Yuriya, but then stopped, beading up with sweat, and said, "Tackle—okay...um...we're not talking kidnapping and torture, are we?"

"If that's what it takes," said Elda, "Besides, he just can't resist being around his precious grandmother!"

Yuriya shuddered, considering the tales that she had heard from Karin about how much Grandmother loved Ren to death—almost literally! She then said, "Um...let's go get the other two first. I think they're closing up the club with Anjou," considering that Jean-Claude and Anjou have joint ownership of the Cavern. Yuriya then thought for a moment, and then said, "Do you think Yukkiko is with Chiyuki right now?"

"Personally, no," said Ai, "I think Chiyuki has ditched everyone and is crying to herself in a corner, as memories that she tried to forget come back to her."

Then let's get to the Cavern," said Yuriya, "and see if we can't get Yukkiko in on this. I'm sure she would love to help her mentor. Besides, we also have to get some wedding plans worked out; dress shopping—hey, this is turning into a regular girl's night out!"

"We can work over Ren, and take care of wedding business, all at one time," said Elda, as she rushed back into the house, and came out one second later, dressed to kill, saying, "Let's go girls!"

Meanwhile, Mimoun was making some phone calls, and there was a stir amongst the bokor. Soon, many were getting ready to leave. This, however, was not unnoticed. A Loa priestess name Clarice was in a trance, in deep prayer to Papa Legba, (god of the crossroads,) and Erzulie Freda, (goddess of love.) Certain ripples in the spirit realm had touched her, and she needed clarification. Freda was showing her a burgeoning love, but it was filled with past sadness and distress. However, Freda was showing that another love was coming to a crossroads. Papa Legba joined in at this point, and began to show how one path led to peace, and one led to a familiar evil. Concentrating harder, she began to look at the face of the foe, and saw nothing but the bokor on the move. The one in the lead was none other than one person she despised, and one she knew wanted to do nothing but become a master over all: Papa Mimoun. Mama Clarice came to, and grew angry. There had been good shifts in the spirit realm, they having been started three years before. It got stronger as the time passed. She knew this was a good thing, but saw nothing but trouble with Mimoun involved. She could not understand how he could want to be as he was, considering how their own ancestors had led a successful revolt against their slave masters, and were now free. How could he want to put people in bondage again? She had to find out where the roads were leading, so she took some powder, threw it on the fire in the stove, and it flashed, puffing a brief waft of smoke that looked like Japan. She then knew what was going on, and where Mimoun was. She then began to ask around, to see what was going on in the village, and she had come to find out that many of the bokor were heading out of Haiti. She could only figure that the action was taking place far away. She then knew that she had to do something. At that, she went into some reserve savings, and prepared to head there herself. She did not know what was going on, but she was going to find out. Certainly, she knew there were some in danger, and she had to help them at whatever it cost her. However, this was not unnoticed either. After Mimoun finished spreading the word, he began to feel like someone was looking in. He could not place it, but he knew something was up. He left the phone center where he had placed the call and went to his encampment. He then grabbed two chickens that he had purchased earlier and slaughtered them. He began to divine, and try to contact the spirit realm. After about 15 minutes of meditating and incantation, he saw what was happening. He saw that a Loa priestess was watching him, and that her gaze was now fixed on him. He then detected movement, and then realized that it was angled towards him! He knew that this was not good, and he would have to hasten things. In the meantime, he would give the fools that were resisting him one more chance, but not after a greater demonstration of his power. They would soon learn that it is not wise to trifle with a bokor master.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ren had no idea what awaited him that evening. Furthermore, the girls were energized, knowing that they were going to accomplish much that evening concerning Ren and the wedding. Ai was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Weddings, awesome—I am a good wedding planner!" Ai said smiling.

Ai was all agog. This would be the first wedding that she could remember as having attended in centuries. She was happy, but she also hoped that the concepts of a traditional wedding had not been lost. As the girls headed out to fetch Anjou, Karin, and hopefully, Yukkiko, Elda began to chuckle. "What's so funny, Elda," said Yuriya.

"All this fuss," she said, "It is so much simpler in our world. Its normally, 'Here he is!' and it's done—no questions asked!"

"True," said Yuriya, "There is something lost in the shuffle."

"I found it funny about you two," said Elda to Yuriya, "I am surprised Jean-Claude did not go for the fancy thing. How did you talk him out of that?"

Yuriya just smiled a half-pleasurable, half-devious smile as she walked. That said all that was needed to be known! Elda gave Yuriya an encouraging smack on the back, "That's how ya' do it, ultimate seduction!" she said, appraisingly. As the three approached the Cavern, Anjou was locking up the club, with Karin and Kenta standing there, along with Yukkiko, looking quite forlorn. Kenta gave a warm greeting, but Elda looked at him in that certain way, and said, "Go home, male: there are important matters we must discuss."

Kenta felt bad, feeling like this was old vampire treatment of humans, and said, offended, "This isn't some vampire thing, is it?"

Yuriya sauntered up, smirking, pulled him to her, and said, "No, its women matters—GOT IT!"

Kenta was beginning to get the hint, and Karin rubbed his back, and said, "Its okay, baby, I'll see you at the house."

With a quick peck on the cheek, she sent him along. Karin then said, "What women matters are you talking about?"

"Three," said Elda, "Your wedding, consoling a soul sister, and knocking some sense into a certain vampire who cannot see the forest for the trees!"

As they walked along, Karin began to realize that the certain vampire just had to be Ren. What other vampire was there that acted as if he knew everything, and was yet clueless to the realities of life? He lived the "sexy, seductive vampire" role for so long that he had lost his grip on what was truly important. Karin began to recall all those years of torment from Ren, being told that she was a failure of a vampire and that she had no clue. However, thanks to Jean-Claude, she knew now more of what it meant to be a vampire than she ever had, and she now embraced it. Because of this, she now knew that Ren's torment was very hypocritical. However, instead of hating him, the prospect of having an opportunity to get him back and help Ren at the same time seemed more and more appealing as the moments passed. Finally, Karin exclaimed with an evil grin, "Yea! I get to harass big brother Ren—it's payback time."

"So, as to the first matter," said Anjou, "Let me go through the bridal magazines and see what we can find for a good dress."

Elda then said, "Then, how are we to get Ren's attention—subtly, or 'in-your-face?'"

That was something that Ai knew how to do well. "I will be right back," Ai said, stomping away.

She sat outside the love hotel where he was "holding court," and waited for him to emerge. As soon as the woman parted, Ai flaunted all the femininity to which he was attracted, and began to have him chase her. She was not running per se, but she was walking briskly, giggling at the ambush into which she was leading Ren. Ren chased her like a lovesick puppy. Elda was the first to tackle him, pinning him to the ground, then Ai tackled him as well, and waited for the others to pig-pile him. Elda was making certain that he was going to be a participant in that evening's activities, whether he liked it or not! Karin then said, "Looks like it's 'in-your-face!'" and joined the fray. Yuriya sauntered over and just took a seat on his back, crossed her legs, and patted him on the head, saying, "Aww...in't he ceeuuute!"

All this time, Ren was cursing up a storm, hollering up this threat or that. Yet, all the girls knew that this was a hollow thing. Shakespeare once wrote that Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Now, here were five women, speaking for the scorned masses that Ren left in his wake. If the women that he had used had any clue to why he did what he did, (outside of feeding,) they would hang him higher than Haman! Yukkiko came round the corner, moping about Chiyuki's distressed state, and then was pleasantly surprised to see the very reason for her sorrow pinned to the ground by all her friends, minus Anjou, who was now kneeling in front of Ren. Yukkiko could not resist, and yelled, "BANZAI!" as she dove between Karin and Yuriya. Ren let out a loud "OOF!" as she landed. Ren looked up at Anjou, expecting some kind of mercy, but all she could say was, "Ren, your life—as you know it—has ended!"

This was followed by a loud and high-pitched shrill scream from the girls. Someone was in for a lesson! It was good that the police were nowhere to be seen; else, they would have thought this an odd mugging, or the oddest-looking gang rape in history!

Ai giggled as Elda picked him up over her shoulder and walked away, saying, "Let's go torture him at home," and Karin couldn't resist a smile. Yuriya and Yukkiko were not so sure that such drastic measures were necessary. However, they had to know. "Um..." uttered Yuriya, "What exactly is meant by 'torture' here?"

"How did Chiyuki put it, beat the lesson into him?" Elda said, scratching her chin and pausing for a moment.

Ren was sweating bullets by this point. He knew well of what his grandmother was capable, and she was always so nonchalant about these kinds of things when it came right down to it. Anjou piped up, and said, "I thought that we wanted to deliver the package alive? Is this not like curing the disease by killing the patient. I believe the humans have a saying: convinced against one's will is unconvinced still. I think she would want his love by his own free will?"

Ai smiled, and said, casually, "That is true, but we are going to teach Ren a little something about real women compared to the human sluts he dates."

"Aha!" said Karin, "So, we're talking about psychological torture here?"

Ai nodded, and said, smiling, "Yup!"

"Oh," said Anjou, "In that case, let's stop by the corner store for some drinks and snacks. This could take a while."

"Snacks and drinks!" said Ren, "Have I now become a stinking sporting event?"

"No, you're just the prime time entertainment," Karin said, evilly.

Anjou also thought for a moment, and then said, "Shall I phone ahead to my parents, and let them know the plan, and that they should not interfere...unless mother wants to get involved?"

Karin nodded, and said as she glared smugly at Ren, "Go ahead!"

Ren tried to struggle, but to no avail. The combined strength of Ai and Elda were an overmatch for this young and arrogant vampire. Anjou flipped the phone opened, and called home. Fortunately, Calera answered, because Anjou knew that her father just might put a stop to the proceedings if he caught wind of the intentions. After giving the explanation, Calera said from the other side of the phone, "So you want to torture Ren...mind if I help?"

Anjou put on that Mona Lisa grin and chuckled. She gave a knowing look to Elda, and then asked, "Would you mind if mother helped? I know you two have had your differences, but I think this would work well, don't you think?"

"Hey who knows, it might even be a good bonding moment!" Ai added in.

Eventually, they made their way to the Marker manner. Fumio was sound asleep by this point, as was Kenta, so that would pull them out of any interference. Jean-Claude was too busy trying to console the twins over great-grandmamma's "affection" to get involved. In short, there was no help for Ren. Elda threw Ren into one of their interrogation rooms and pulled up a chair as everyone else filed in. Caldera walked in and locked the door behind her, holding a slipper, smiling broadly, as they made Ren's hands fast. "My, my, my," said Calera, "Isn't this a sight! You know, for years, son, I've tolerated this, considering that you do have to feed and all. However, now that Karin is being wed and Anjou soon as well, I just cannot let you lounge around doing nothing. The propagation of the species is at hand here, and you must play your part."

All this was going on as drinks and snacks were being handed around. Yukkiko asked, "What music does he dislike the most?"

"Rap," Karin said, smugly.

Rap was not necessarily Calera or Elda's choice of music either, however, considering what needed to be accomplished; they were willing to endure it. Ren stared at Karin, and said, both sarcastically and angrily, "Boy, you are sure enjoying this, aren't you!"

"Uh-huh," she said, in singsong, fluttering her eyelashes. She passed cotton around to everyone except Ren. Yukkiko came up to Elda and asked, "Um, what exactly are we trying to get Ren to do? I mean, we're not trying to brainwash him or anything, are we? What are we trying to get out of him? I'm not sure I follow the process?"

"I dunno, I just want to torture him," Karin said happily.

"Come, come now," said Calera, "There has to be some kind of goal here. Besides, I have never seen you like this, Karin. Where did this vicious streak come from?"

"This is payback for all the times Ren has harassed me," she said.

"Hey, look," said Ren, "You were being foolish with Kenta! I was just trying to knock some sense into you!"

Anjou came up and said, "If you want out of this, you must promise to apologize to Chiyuki for what you have done. Secondly, you must take her out for at least one date, _and act like a gentleman_—just like Big Brother. Third, you will have to promise that you will find someone and settle down."

With that, Anjou started up the "music" and grabbed some bridal magazines, sitting beside him, and began to ask him what dress would be best for big sister. "What? Wait!" he said. When the music started, he tried to cover his ears, and screeched, "I AGREE I AGREE!"

Karin was enjoying every minute. Elda sighed, a bit disappointed that Ren caved so easily. Ai then said, "Remember, Ren, you have said it, so there is no backing out now. Right now, Chiyuki is having some bad flashbacks, because you remind her of a lost love. She misses him dearly, and your presence dredged up some sad memories. You must figure out a way to apologize to her for being a creep without hurting her more than she is right now. You then must agree on a suitable date..." and then she leaned forward with a stern look on her face, saying, "..._not involving a date hotel_! Who knows, Ren, she may be Miss Right. However, do remember that she is not Miss Right Now—MESS THIS UP, AND THIS WILL GO TO THE 25TH POWER."

Knowing how things are handled in the vampire world, Karin was very happy that Kenta was not here for this. Ai then walked away, and said before leaving, "You had better keep your promise Ren."

Elda, to punctuate things said, "Okay, that's done! Now, let's talk wedding motifs," and headed upstairs with the rest of the girls. Ren suddenly wondered about what he was feeling at that point. Was this how those girls felt when he did what he did? Worse, what was he going to say to Chiyuki? He grabbed Anjou by the arm and said, "Look, things have been humiliating enough. Yet, now I have to eat more crow. What do I say to her, and where do I take her? Oddly enough, doing things this way is new to me!"

Ren looked for Ai to tell him more, but Ai had already gone upstairs, ready to plan the wedding. Ai started talking to Karin the instant she got in there: "What is you favorite color, your favorite music..." and such. Anjou thought this an odd thing. Here was the eldest Marker child asking _her_ for advice. A grin curled up on her lip, and she turned on her heel to go upstairs, saying, "Consider this part of the learning curve of tonight. You know the old saying: the burned hand learns best."

She gave a quick chuckle, and went upstairs with the rest of the ladies, leaving Ren holding the bag! Ren slipped past the conversation in the main room as he went out, trying to figure out what to do. He decided to try to find Chiyuki the next night, try the flower thing, and went out trying to figure out what to say.

The next evening, as soon as the sun had set, Ren made his way out the door, hoping to avoid _any _of the girls, and headed out to the first florist that was open. Chiyuki was walking around, kicking a rock the size of her thumb around. Ren, not sure what to get, (and unaware that certain flowers give off certain messages,) went for a dozen red roses. He then set out to find Chiyuki. However, he now realized that he was not quite sure just how to find her. As it happened, Chiyuki was walking by there right at that moment and was stunned to find Ren there, "Those for Ai-chan," she said, trying (and failing) to not sound bitter.

Ren saw the look on her face, hung his head, and said, "No, these are for you. I've been an idiot. Please forgive me."

The look on her face suddenly loosened his tongue, and he found it easier to speak than he had expected. Chiyuki stared at him, shock being the main facial expression for Chiyuki. "Who tortured you into this?" she said, giggling.

Ren curled his toes to the point where they almost went through his shoes. In his mind, he said, "Did she know?"

He shook it off, and said, "Let's...not go there. Um...I was wondering if...ah...you wouldn't mind...mmm...going somewhere or doing something...y'know."

All the while, he shuffled his feet as if he were a shy 12-year-old boy asking a girl out for the first time. Chiyuki stood next to him and put her arm through one of his. "Where did you intend on taking me?" she asked.

Now Ren was lost. Normally, his tactics with humans were to take them to a bar, get a few drinks, get them to a hotel, do his thing, feed, end of story. He was always in control. Now, he was in a situation where the girl was not human, it had to go well, and it may not end the way it normally would. He had to man up and confess. "To be honest with you," he said, trying to be as humble as he could, "Doing things this way is kind of new to me. I've never been on a date like this. You're going to have to be my teacher. Maybe I should ask you where you would like to go."

"That is good manners, but I have no particular place in mind, besides a walk through the park," she said, shrugging.

"Uh...okay," he said, not so certain what was the attraction to just walking through the park, (completely oblivious to the term "romance,") "Then, let's go."

Of course, he was not thinking completely clear, considering how close to the hill the park was which would give Anjou, and the ladies, the opportunity to spy on the happenings. Her bats were-placed well and all the vampiric empowered were sitting, holding hands, and linking with Anjou. Fumio had to settle for a play-by-play. Ai was relaying things back to her as she saw them. Meanwhile, Chiyuki chuckled at Ren's dumbfounded face. As they walked, he then realized that being silent was no good, and getting him to talk was the aim of the whole thing. He knew to stay away from the past, so he thought hard over that which he should speak. He then said, "Um...I hear Jean-Claude is trying to get a moonlight hockey league started at the local rink—you know, ammeter players playing for the fun of it. I remember you when you played for the girls those three years. They never lost the championship, thanks to you."

He figured that would be good: keep it current, stay with her interests, and let her do the talking. However, she was not going to let him off the hook so easily. He was trying to keep from being too involved, and she saw right through it. She would have none of it! "You know my interest, I want to know yours," she said, putting the heat back on him.

Beads of sweat were now rolling down his face. What _were_ his interests: womanizing, drinking, sucking blood? He was at a loss. Then it hit him. He had been to a few casinos in his time. He remembered a few times where he was able to get some prey from some guy he whipped at Texas Hold 'Em. It was easy for him, considering that he could read auras as well as gambling bluffs. Maybe that would do it. "Well," he said, "You know how popular poker has gotten now. I've turned a card or two in my time. Casinos can be fun sometimes. These humans can get so greedy."

He was hoping that she would show some interest. It would be more active than just walking in the park. Maybe she would like to go there, and that would take the edge off things. What he did not realize was that he was experiencing emotions that he had never truly felt before. He was feeling real affection for the first time. This was not like one of his floozies that just wanted his body. This was someone that seemed genuinely concerned for him, and wanted to know his mind. Perhaps this was what kept driving Karin and Kenta together. Was this was Jean-Claude spoke of when he had described his definition of love not three and a half years earlier? Was this love? Chiyuki thought if going to a casino would be a good thing at that moment. She had turned a card or two in her time, and perhaps beating him on the felt might get his attention. She would have to think about that. For that moment, however, she also was feeling something for someone that she had not felt in ages.

While all this was going on, a certain cat was watching the ordeal. Neko was intense on the situation, and he even began to feel some things he had not in ages. Perhaps it was time to reintroduce himself to Ai after all this time…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chiyuki pondered this, hoping for a quiet, romantic evening, but the prospect of whipping him on the felt seemed like fun. A bit of humility may aid the situation. "Sure, if it interests you, a casino sounds fun," she said smiling. As they were heading off to the nearest gaming hall, a flight was landing. Off this plane stepped Mama Clarice, urgent to get to work. She went to the luggage return, thinking about what she should do first. She was happy she had beaten the others out in getting there, because she knew that she could get to the others and both warn them and help them for the upcoming trials. She was indeed unmistakable in her dark violet, ankle length flowing wraparound skirt, sandals, white peasant shirt with a silk, paisley neckerchief, and red headscarf. However, what she did not know was that there was help coming on the same flight. As she gathered her few belongings, she turned to go, and ran into a man with black curly hair and beard, wearing cowboy boots, jeans, a light blue button down shirt, and a gold cross around his neck. All he had was an old sea bag and a guitar. He saw Clarice, and smiled broadly. She returned the warm smile and said, "Frère Antoine, so your people caught wind of things as well!"

"Of course," he said, "And I am glad it was us Franciscans, and not the Jesuits. They would have tried to resurrect what took a long time and many popes to squelch!"

"It does not bother you that you would be working with someone who deals in 'witchcraft?'" she asked with amused curiosity.

"I do believe there is a saying that goes, 'Necessity is the mother of strange bedfellows!'" answered Brother Antonio, "and considering what is at stake, to keep things from exploding, we must act together."

"You do realize that you would be aiding those that your people would have considered the 'Devil's Spawn,'" she said, assuring herself that she indeed had an ally.

"The militants of our kind had no patience and time to ponder the nature of things," he said, as they walked from the airport together, "Had they done so, the inquisition would never have happened, the reformation would not have been necessary, St. Francis of Assisi would have been a pope, and there would not be so much strife within the Church."

"What is our first step?" she asked.

"We have to locate those that we seek to aid, and gain their trust," he said.

"How do you think that will go?" she then asked.

"It depends on their ersatz leader."

"Who is that?"

"Have your people had any legends from about 20 years ago, about the one that got away?"

"Are you referring to the offspring of…?"

"That is exactly of whom I speak."

She began to think, and she had heard legends of that one, that he had been rescued from certain death, raised, and trained to avenge, and to execute justice. He had been trained well in his abilities, far beyond any dhamphir that had ever lived. Indeed, Antonio knew that there would be the militants that would have hunted him down and killed him as they had in the past. A great genocide of one-half of his blood had taken place some 200 years before for that very reason. However, his order knew of the vampires, being so close to nature as they were, and they knew that they posed no threats, save for the one or two troublemakers that caused problems for their kind. They left well enough alone, and would have continued to do so. Now things had come full circle. This time, however, the tables were turned, in that, the one that got away had defeated a great evil some three years earlier, and he was doing what he could to bring peace, and in the name of the Lord no less! Yes, he was not Catholic, but to Antonio's way of thought, no one's perfect! She then asked, "Do we try tonight?"

"Why not: it's a good a time as any," said Antonio, "Just let me get settled in and changed, and we'll go."

Meanwhile, at the casino, Ren and Chiyuki were fortunate to find that there was indeed a Texas Hold 'Em tournament that night. However, the buy in was about 20,000 yen. Ren did not know if he had the funds to do this, but Chiyuki pulled out enough for the both of them. "Where did that come from?" he asked.

"Being around for over a millennium has its advantages!" she answered.

They then hit the felt, and it was quick to see who was going to dominate the table. Oddly enough, they avoided confrontation with each other, and, in fact, became quite chatty. The other players thought that they were working together, and were becoming annoyed, thinking that they were talking in some code. What they did not realize was that they were reading their opponents' tells as well as their auras. On top of that, they were both as steady as a rock when it came time for them to enter the fray, and it was impossible to read them. However, it came to a point where Ren began to falter a bit due to all the stress around the table. He had not fed yet, and it was beginning to get to him. Finally, a hand came down to Ren and a woman that was much stressed. She was running low on chips, and she knew that Ren was going to put her "all in" if he could, or whittle away at her diminishing stack of chips by taking her antes and blinds. However, it came down to a hand where she thought she had the hand together. She wound up with two aces—the pocket rockets—and put in a sizeable raise for her chips. Ren looked at his cards, and then read her aura. If his reading stress were a gauge, this woman would have buried the needle! He then knew she had a great hand. However, by what he had, he also had a chance to either win, or bluff her by the stress. He called, and the flop came down: ten, king, eight. She whiffed. However, she was closest to the button, and thus knew her aces might still be good, because Ren had to act first, and she could then read him by his bet. Ren looked again at his down cards, and read her again; she was glowing bright hot! He had to control himself before he leapt across the table and took her right then. He knew she must be sitting on something good, and she was waiting for the turn to see if her cards would hold up. He decided to check, and put the heat back on her. She then decided to slow play, thinking that she was telling him that she had something, but not all that great. She put down a small raise, patting herself on the back for her bluff. Ren called, and the turn came. Chiyuki watched him carefully with a grin on her face. He was indeed clever, and intelligent. She already knew that he could be good in a fight, and thus, a great protector. He also had his soft side, and a bashful side that he displayed to few. More and more he was becoming desirable. She knew this woman was in trouble! Why Ren wasted his time on the women that he dated was beyond her. The turn card showed a six. Still, nothing she could use. She was wondering if she could get out of the hand, but she knew he had to act. If he went all in, she would fold, because he would have to have at least a high pair, or a three of a kind. Though a high pair would not beat her aces, there was still the river. If he went all in, she had to assume a three of a kind, and her aces were no good. If he checked or slow played, it meant that he still was not sure what she had, and did not have a strong hand. Ren did not look at his cards, but put in a raise that he knew would put in a quarter of her stack. It was not a slow play, but it was not "all in" either. Since reading his face was out of the question, she then knew that she was at a loss as to what he had. Ren saw her blinding stress, and almost could hear her heart beating. She called, considering that it was the river card, so there would be nothing to tell at that point. The river card came down, and it was another eight. She now had the "Dead Man's Hand:" aces and eights. Ren began to nod his head a bit, and she jumped all over it. This was the first "tell" that he had made all night, and she then decided to go "all in." Ren, however, had to go first, and he checked. That gave her more courage, and she instantly went all in. Ren was just as quick to call, and with that, her heart dropped into her shorts. Why had he been so quick to call? She turned up her two cards, and the table began to mutter. They all thought that she had bluffed her way into putting Ren in for a high bet in order to save herself. That was indeed a solid hand. Unless he had another eight in there, she had saved herself. Ren grinned, stacked the cards one on the other, flipped them over, and spread them: two eights! He did not have three, but a four of a kind! Now her stress mixed with rage, and she began to storm off. Now Chiyuki was aroused, and eyed Ren.

As it so happened, it was time for a break, and they decided to take care of things. The woman went into the ladies room, and Chiyuki followed her. Ren ensured that the coast was clear, and Chiyuki said it was clear inside. He slipped in behind her as she then began to rant to Chiyuki about how cruel that man had been. She said, "If you want me to have sympathy for you 'dear,' you're not going to get it. You put the money down, and you took the chance."

She then stepped forward with a devious grin on her face, and said, "Besides, right now, you have something that _I_ want."

The woman became frightened, and tried to leave, running right into Ren. She began to inhale as if to scream, but Chiyuki covered her mouth and grabbed her tight. Ren said, "Such stress looks so delicious on you!"

Not certain of what was to happen next, she began to whimper. Chiyuki then said, "Just relax and don't make it worse on yourself! We're just going to help you with your emotional issues. You'll love it!"

With that, they both sank their fangs into her and fed. They both knew that she would be pint lower than what the Red Cross would have found acceptable, but they also knew she would live, so no harm done. Both of them pulled out in ecstasy and energized. They laid her on a couch inside the rest room, erased her memory, and were both careful not to be seen as they left. However, a security guard that had been watching a surveillance camera approached them firmly, and said, "You two need to come with me now!"

Ren laughed hard, and then touched the man's head. He suddenly went stiff, and Ren said, "You saw nothing, and you will immediately erase the tape when you go back to your station."

The guard then robotically went back and did as Ren had said. Chiyuki was quite impressed, "Now that was well handled. I know of too many younger vampires that would have panicked."

"Too many hotels that I have been to have surveillance cameras in the rooms," said Ren, "and so one must know how to handle that."

"Cameras in the rooms," she exclaimed, "That's perverted!"

"Well, it also allows them to stop abusers and rapists from coming in," he said, "So; sadly, there is a practical purpose to it all."

As they walked back to the table for the next round, she put her arm around Ren's and snuggled tightly. He stiffened a bit, and she said, "Will you relax! I don't bite…" she paused, chuckled, and said, "…much!"

That got Ren to laugh, and it was indeed a genuine laugh. He then said, "I guess you could now say that we had dinner together!"

That got them both belly laughing when they returned to the table.

A few more hours passed, and it did indeed grind down to the couple. At first Chiyuki wanted to stomp him, but now, with things going so well, that might ruin all she was trying to accomplish. Therefore, when the head-to-head started, she whispered as to where only he could hear it, and said, "No matter what happens, we split it later."

He smiled, nodded, and said, "For bragging rights then?"

She thought for a moment, and said, "If I win, I get another date."

Instead of balking as he usually did, he said, "You're on!"

Back and forth it went, but neither one could get any headway. It was harder this way, because both of them could actively disguise their auras from one another. Since both of them were steady in their faces, and how they betted, no one was sure if it would ever end. Despite that, this was the center of attention in the casino, and everyone wanted to see how this slick, Hollywood looking type would do against the fiery redhead. It looked like something out of a Humphrey Bogart/Lauren Bacall movie. The only thing missing was the bad jazz band and the smoke filled room. Finally, Ren landed pocket rockets, slow played the bets a couple of times, but Chiyuki kept slow raising him. Finally, he thought, "We're going to be at this for a century," and finally said, "I'm all in."

Everyone gasped. He was not behind, nor was he in a commanding position. The flop had not even come down yet, so everyone was wondering why he suddenly wanted to be so courageous. He did have a slight chip lead, and it would put Chiyuki all in if she called. However, everyone became more shocked when she did call just as quickly. There was about 2,000,000 yen at stake, so this was huge. The dealer then said, "Okay, turn them over."

They did, and everyone saw the aces, and started to mumble. They then really went crazy when Chiyuki turned up a ten and a queen of spades. They did not know if she had been stupid, panicked, or crazy, but there it was. The dealer then pulled the discard, and then pulled the three flop cards: jack and king of spades, and ace of hearts. Ren now commanded the hand, but Chiyuki still had an outside chance. However, everyone began to shake their heads, as they knew that, odds-wise, she had little chance. The turn came down: two of clubs. It was looking better for Ren all the time. The people around were now beginning to chatter about how bad a move she had made, and how it was all over. Finally, the dealer pulled down the river card, and pushed it up face down. He lined it up with the rest of the cards, and then turned it: ace of spades. For a brief second, everyone began to congratulate Ren for having four aces. However, because of their hands, this reaction would have been normal because not many see the hand that she had come out. The very brief round of adulation for Ren ended when the dealer pushed up the ten, king, and ace of spades, saying, "It's a royal flush; the game goes to the little lady!"

Now applause turned to consolation for Ren, and applause for Chiyuki. Ren just smiled and played it off, saying, "Well, with the sight of the little lady here, I must say that it was the most pleasant time I had losing!" and everyone around applauded. Chiyuki cashed in, and they asked her if she desired a police escort home. She let out a good belly laugh, and said, "I could almost wish someone tried something!"

Ren had gone out about five minutes earlier to throw off suspicion. However, they met a few blocks later, and split the winnings. Now both of them were on cloud nine and the practically drifted home.

They walked arm-and-arm, and the only thing that was said was, "Well, it looks like I got another date out of you!"

Ren had never felt the way he felt at that instant before, but he liked it, and now, for some reason, he did not want it to end. He then said, not even looking at her, "I think I would want to whether or not you won."

Chiyuki's blood was racing! This had gone far better than she had thought. She then looked over at Ren, and then she saw…_him_…again. She began to tremble, and then she began to try to leave. Ren knew something was up, and he remembered what he had been told about a past love. At this, he restrained her. She felt this, and then looked back at him, wondering what he was doing. She did not know why this was happening, and she wanted to flee again. She knew she could easily flee if she wanted, for she was far stronger. However, something restrained her from fighting. She spun around, and then pleaded, "Let me go, please!"

All Ren could say was, "Why are you running away?"

"Please…I have to go… there's…I…," she sputtered, not sure what to say. On the one hand, she was trying to get away, yet, on the other, she could not understand why she could not muster up the strength to get away. Ren then said, more tenderly this time, (not aware that this was what he was doing,) "Why _do_ you run away?"

He looked her dead in the eyes, and she stood there, half-frozen from fear, and half-frozen in awe. This had gone far better than _either one_ had anticipated, because things were happening in them that either had not happened for a long time, or neither had expected. She finally said, "Because of the way you look at me! It's because of the way you are looking at me right now!"

Ren felt both as weak as a newborn baby, and yet, as strong as a dinosaur. A flood of emotions was flooding his mind to where words would have failed to express the moment. She wanted to, and yet, she did not want to. She had not felt this way in centuries, and yet, she felt a bit as if she were betraying her dearly beloved that she had lost so long ago. Finally, she saw his face again, but this time, he spoke, and said, "It's okay; I want you to be happy. I know I cannot be there to do that, but let Ren provide what I cannot, and what I wish I could. I can still love you through him."

She stopped shivering, and they stared at each other. After another moment or two of hesitation, their lips met, and they kissed passionately. For her, she had something very dear back that she had lost. For Ren, this was the first time he had ever kissed a girl without an ulterior motive. It was a kiss of love. It was almost the same feeling as his first crush at the time he awakened, but this was to the 25th power. As they kissed, they embraced tighter and tighter, neither one wanting the moment to end.

Meanwhile, back at the house, there was a huge cheer. As they relayed it to Fumio what they had seen in Anjou's bats, no one could believe how well things had gone. There were high fives and hugging. Ai was in tears of joy, and thought of how things had been for her. She was so happy for her friend. However, at that moment, Neko hopped up onto her lap, let out a meow, and rubbed into her belly. He was purring loudly, and she could not help put scoop up the cat and embrace it. Neko then thought "Hold me tightly, love, because you too shall soon be pleasantly surprised."

Yet, at that moment, a knock came at the door. Elda and Calera opened it, and Elda then screamed a scream of horror at the sight of who it was. Standing there was a Haitian woman, and a Franciscan monk. Fear quickly turned to rage, but then Jean-Claude stepped in front of them, restrained Elda, and said, "Do not fear; they come in peace."

Elda looked at him with surprise, and Antonio said, in his most peaceful and humble way, "Please, I beg your entrance. There is trouble on the horizon, and I know that I can help you. At the same time, there is much wrong that was done to your kind, and there is penance that needs to be done. I would ask that you consider what I have to say, and what I wish to offer as that penance. Moreover, if you do not trust me, then go ahead and do what you feel needs to be done: I shall not resist, and consider that as repayment for what we did to you."

With that, he dropped to his knees, eyes closed, arms spread. Elda was now at a loss for what to do. She had never seen anything like this. What would she do?

5


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Elda stared at the man. He represented everything that had gone wrong for her kind in Europe, and now he was kneeling before her, defenseless, putting himself at her mercy. He had to know what she was, or else he would not be acting like this. Furthermore, how did he get past the wards? Was it this woman? Was it Jean-Claude? Jean-Claude wanted to interfere, but he realized what the friar was doing, and let it go. However, he did say to Elda, "The choice is yours, Elda. It would be sad if you gave into hate, though."

"Hate, child," she said, "I have every reason to hate."

"Love your enemies, Elda," said Jean-Claude, "You must show that you are better than what others had done. He certainly is showing that he is not what you once faced."

"Why does it always have to be that difficult!" she said, as she turned on her heel and growled. She then began to mutter, "You humans are becoming more confusing all the time!"

Calera did not know what to say, so she just said, "Come in."

They entered the main room, and Ai sat in horror as Neko hissed. However, Jean-Claude said, "All right, everyone, calm down. He is not here to harm anyone, nor is she."

Yet, Ai said, "But you know what she is, and what she can do!"

She smiled and took a seat, saying, "Fear not, elder one! Mama Clarice means no harm to anyone."

Karin then said, "You believed them?"

"I can read like you can," he said, "and I already know that they are not lying. This is Clarice, and this is Brother Antonio of the order of the Franciscans. They both have their reasons for being here. Clarice, pleas go ahead."  
"Thank you, child," she said, "The reason why I come is simple. Nature abhors a vacuum, and it does not like to stagnate. Nature is always moving and reinventing herself. What was normal in one era will not be normal in the next, or in the past. There are changes taking place that I feel should have taken place some time ago, but those of power hungry spirits, or those who despised change, and could not handle it, fought against those things. For both of them, change means a loss of power and a loss of personal security. When those that resist change emerge, war or persecution is usually the result. Now, in your kind, I understand that there was a risk of extinction. You, (pointing to Karin,) were the key to this, from what Jean-Claude tells me. You still make blood, but not to where you have to expend much now. You were able to save the day, were able to give to all what they needed, and now you can still give over some in store for future generations, just in case. This, of course, shortened your life; however, there is still an air of mystery of your life span. Then again, how long does any of us have? Anyway, nature preserved you, but the second piece of the puzzle comes in here. This comes in him, (pointing to Jean-Claude.) Nature has chosen him as the catalyst for change of unification, because the human has grown, the human has learned, but the vampire still needs to learn. The human can now accept things like what you are, or they can learn to accept. Your actions here culled out the deadweight nature wanted gone, and this allowed for all that you and your friends are attempting. Karin, you and your love are the next piece to the puzzle. This is a marriage of two worlds, and a chance for something good."

Brother Antonio chimed in at this point, saying, "There is much damage from the human world that I wish to help undo."

The vampires all looked askance at this, considering who was speaking. It was those of his ilk that had cause so much harm to their kind, and now he was speaking about healing rifts. He then said, "I know that sounds odd coming from me, but you must understand that resistance to change even hurt us. The order to which I belong had a founder that understood things, and tried to make changes. If they had listened to him, there would have been no need for a reformation. However, by this point, Rome was very corrupt, and they were power hungry. Rather than listen to Francis of Assisi, they stuck him out in the woods somewhere, near the small villages. Thus, when the humans would not listen to him, he preached to the animals. Oddly enough, they would listen! He was at peace with God, and He and Francis were on 'talking terms.' However, if they had listened, and allowed for change, there would have been no reformation, no bloodshed from Protestant wars, many people would still be alive, innovations in science would have come far faster, and, perhaps the kind of misunderstanding and persecution that your kind faced would have been brought to a low. Francis was not about being militant; he was about loving, not just his fellow man, but also his fellow creature. I'm not talking about being and extreme environmentalist, but I am talking about using and not abusing. I truly believe that, if Francis had been introduced to your kind—the right way—he would have accepted you as just another needful part of God's creation and God's plan. Sadly, it did not work out this way. Much wrong has been done. I want to make penance by attempting to aid in the upcoming problems. I know this will never bring back loved ones, fix what was broken so long ago, but I do believe that it can show that, even we can get it right, and try to make it right, if we are given the chance."

The room sat silent for a good two minutes, as the vampires stared at the pair, and Elda paced the room, not sure what to make of this man. He then spoke again, "Even if you never forgive me, and even if you still want to kill me, even if you tell me to get out and never return, I am _still_ going to help you, for it is no longer in me to return hate for hate. I only know how to love, and how to see justice done."

Elda finally spoke, saying, "How can you, a mere human, think you can act to aid us?"

He laughed, smiled, and said, "With me, it is impossible, but with God, all things are possible!"

"Amen," said Jean-Claude, "I feel the Spirit, sir!"

Clarice then said, "So, what do you say?"

Ai and Elda still did not know if they could trust, and did not know what to say. That is when Antonio, as if he was reading their minds, said, "If you wish to vent on me, telling me how wrong we were, and how angry you are, please, let it out. I feel we deserve at least that much. I only ask that you would please keep it verbal, for I have done nothing to you personally, and it is wrong to visit the sins of my ancestors on me, who has done you no harm himself."

Ai finally piped up, and said, "Oh yeah you deserve more than a tongue lashing!"

However, Calera put a hand in front of her, and said, "I forbid you to shed blood in this house, and if you take him out of this house to do it, you are no longer welcome here! I would think long and hard before you defy me, what that would entail!"

Ai stiffened, growled in frustration, and then let loose verbally, as did Elda. They both talked of the atrocities that they had seen and experienced, all the wrongs that had been done, all the pain that it had caused, and how much they deserved to die. They told them how evil they were, and how they did not deserve to exist, calling them one various colorful metaphor or another. This went on for a good ten minutes, until the both of them were exhausted. Jean-Claude thought all this weird, at first. Then he began to watch the two of them as they exhausted themselves, and run out of things to say. He then realized what Antonio was doing. After they took their seats, completely spent, he then said, "Now that you have gotten things off your chest, I have to ask you: did any of your pent up anger from centuries past to me make any of that past change?"

They sat silent, knowing that he knew the answer. He then asked, "Would killing me, and any of my kind you meet change any of that?"

Again, the question was met with silence, as if it had been rhetorical. He then asked, "Does your staying angry change anything that happened?"

Instead of waiting for the answer, he then said, "No matter what you do, that will never change the fact that things happened, and there is absolutely nothing that anyone can do about it, no matter how much you think you avenge. You may think it makes you feel better, but the pain shall NEVER go away, and it will NEVER change what happened. However, every day is a new day. Just because things happened yesterday does not mean that I have to have it happen today or tomorrow. I made the decision long ago to insure that I never bring the bitterness of the day before into the day in which I now live. For me, life is too short, and I want to enjoy as much of it as I can before I go to the next world. I make the choice to say that today will not be like yesterday, and what happened yesterday has no bearing on my choices to day. It is one day at a time. Just because someone did you wrong yesterday it does not mean that it will happen today. It may, but it may not? How do you know? The only thing we can do is choose how we react to it. I choose not to make the mistake of my forerunners, and I choose to do it differently than they did from now on. You can too. If you continue to hate, you are no better than they that wronged you—no…better! You defeat them by saying, 'I will hold my head up despite the hate. I shall not hate in return!'

Not only do you defeat them, but as the Good Book says, you dump hot coals on their head, proverbially speaking!"

He then knelt before them, extended his hand, and said, "On behalf of all that have come before, and now are, I ask your sincerest forgiveness for everything that has happened, and I want to help you from this day forward. Let there be peace!"

All this was transpiring just as Henry, Ren, and Chiyuki were entering. They, by their enhanced hearing, heard the whole of the conversation, so they were not shocked at the sight. Chiyuki wanted to be angry, but after hearing those words, how could she be? If Ren was a mark of how people could change, maybe there was a possibility that the humans could change as well. In fact, here was one of their sworn enemies begging forgiveness for atrocities centuries before, wanting to make things right, even at the risk of his own life. After about 30 seconds of silence, both Henry and Anjou approached, took his hand, and said, "On behalf of all that have gone before of our kind," and he was interrupted by Elda, who also took his hand, and added, "and on behalf of James Marker, who would have adored you," Anjou then took over saying, "We accept your apology and your help. Let there be peace."

Some felt like they should applaud, yet, they left it alone, considering that, it just did not seem appropriate. With that, Clarice said, "Now, let me give you an education in my beliefs, and what you face, so that you will know how to deal with things."

Meanwhile, Papa Mimoun awaited the arrival of his kind. In the interim, he wanted to fulfill on his promise of the demonstration of his power. That next morning, he went to the bookstore that Maki now ran, and in which Wiener assisted in the running. They themselves were going to wed, but they were waiting for things to be a bit better financially before they did. Mimoun did not enter the place, he just watched out of sight. He then saw them head out the door, and walk towards Julian's. Of course, he did not know this, but when he saw them enter, he figured that this would be the best time to act. He slipped in, saw what they had ordered, and then slipped to the landing area where the meals would be picked up and delivered. He then put something into the meals, and slipped out. Maki and Wiener ate, completely unaware as to the danger they faced. They then went back to the apartment to talk a bit about business, and some issues to the store. However, they had only sat for about fifteen minutes, when they both began to feel weak and drowsy. They both saw the looks on each the other's face, and began to panic. However, before they could get to a phone, they both collapsed onto the floor. Not five minutes before this happened, Mimoun moved in. He ensured that there were no witnesses, went in, put the two of them in garment bags, dragged them both downstairs, and put them both onto a rolling cart that he had obtained for this situation. Normally, they waited for someone to find them, declare them dead, bury them, and dig them up later. However, that was all in an attempt to gain what they wanted, and have no one look for the victims, that they could have their slaves unhindered. He wanted them to be discovered, and he wanted them to experience the shock that they would receive when their friends seem to turn against them when they are found. They would soon learn to respect the power of the bokor.

The next morning, Karin received a call at the house from Maki's mother. She was frantic. Maki had not arrived to open the shop, nor was she in her apartment. There was no sign of forced entry, or a struggle, so she was at a loss as to what had happened. At that precise moment, Jean-Claude was receiving a call from Victor, saying that his grandson never came home, and he still had not called. The last he had been seen was with Maki, and that was it. He thanked him for the information, and went to seek out Karin and find out what she knew. They both met each other coming out of their respective residences, and both spoke of their respective calls. Instantly, they knew it was foul play—it had to be—and they could make a pretty safe bet as to who was behind the disappearances. They both headed over to Maki's place to look for clues.

Meanwhile, Mimoun was placing certain herbs and juices into their mouths, and they began to revive. However, their expressions were blank, and the skin of both of them was pale. Mimoun then said, "Now the two of you listen carefully, because you will both obey my commands. You two have some work to do, and I want it concise and swift."

With that, he began to instruct the two zombies of their tasks. They were not to kill anyone yet, but they were to cause some hurt to get their attention. The only thing he worried about was ripples he was feeling of resistance coming from the outside. It was not just from one of the Loa that he feared resistance, but there was another one, a rouge factor, that he could not place. He wondered just what it meant, and he was bent on finding out. If he could use these two to gain that information, then they would have more than served their purpose. It was time for the lessons to begin.

4


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jean-Claude and Karin were going to Maki's place while Chiyuki and Ai started to scour that area of the city for anything that would give a clue to the missing couple's whereabouts. Starting at the apartment, they started to see if there was anything left that would yield and answer. Jean-Claude said that she needed to raise just a touch of her blood to be able to use her vampire sight. (He knew that, because of the way things had turned out about four years before, she would still have raises in her blood, but not as severe if she could avoid long exposure to her blood taste. She gave excess either to Kenta, or to whatever vampire sought her out for aid, which would not be nearly as frequent as what had happened before. However, to prolong her life, she had to be careful in amount of creation and use, lest she run herself dry. Therefore, he made sure to remind her only to do that which would cost her minimum to her blood, unless it was an emergency as it had been three years before.) As they scanned the apartment, Jean-Claude noticed that each couch had recently been sat upon, and then lay upon. Karin noticed boot prints on the carpet that did not match anything that Wiener and Maki wore. Jean-Claude then said, "Okay, just another touch to your olfactory: both acts should only cost you a drop of blood each, so there is no danger there."

They both began to sniff around the apartment, and indeed, Maki's and Wiener's scents were heavy there, however, Karin went back to the boot marks, and began to follow the scent. It was not the same as the other two, and Karin said, "The scent trail goes from here, to the couches, and back out. There's a heavy canvas smell with it."

"I smell it as well," said Jean-Claude, "As well as a fine tobacco scent, and wax, like someone who had been around a lot of burning candles."

They both followed all of those scents back out the door, and to the street. Jean-Claude still had a track on the scent, and he said, "Where was the last place they were before here?"

"Julian's, I think," she said, "I remember they said something about grabbing a quick bite before going back to her place and going over some inventory records."

"We'll split up here," he said, "Go to Julian's, and ask around to what anyone would have seen. Are you still on your two drops?"

"Yes," she said.

"Good," he responded, "Don't use any extra blood that you do not have to use. I would hate to see this be the crisis that does you in."

"You're not the only one!" she said, smiling, but sarcastically.

With that, they both made their ways.

Karin made her way to Julian's, and Julian was so happy to see her again. He gushed over her, and said that he missed her as a waitress there. He knew there was no chance for that, considering that Kenta, who had indeed made something of himself, was supporting her. Still, he missed her, and offered her some breakfast on the house. She accepted this, considering that she had rushed out so quickly that she had not eaten. This also gave her an excuse to snoop around a bit, and see what she could find. As she sniffed, she did pick up the wax, tobacco, and scent that marked that person they were pursuing, though it was faint. The cleaners in the restaurant did a thorough job of cleaning things up, and it was harder to see or smell anything. She was able to trace it up to the pick-up window, and then back out the door. She wondered what could have happened, yet, at the same time, she had her suspicions. Karin went back to her seat and made a point to call back to Yuriya and see if she could not relay something to Clarice and Antonio later on, and see what they thought. It was all very suspicious, and creepy. Something proverbially smelt dirty, and she did not like the implications. She sat down to think, and five minutes later, breakfast arrived. However, as she was about to dive in, someone slipped into her booth with her own meal very quietly. Karin looked curious at this, considering that she had never seen the girl before, or knew her from Adam. She had long, brown hair, with light bangs in the front, and on the side of her face are two small braids. She was wearing a tight black miniskirt and a long-sleeve, turtleneck purple shirt, with black laced boots. Her eye color was reddish pink, with lips having a deep color of red, even though she had very pale skin. She was very quiet as she ate, but then finally said, "My sister saw all of what you seek last night, and I can help you."

Chiyuki and Ai then thought it would be fitting to pay a visit to Clarice, to see what she could piece together in her head. They went to the hotel where she was staying, and she warmly greeted them as she invited them inside. "So," she said, "What brings you to me today?"

"Well, I'll apologize in advance," said Chiyuki, "but what I have to say may not be pleasant."

Ai chimed in quickly, and said, "Two of our friends went missing last night, and there is no trace of anything that could have indicated where they went, or what could have happened."

Clarice thought for a few moments, and she said, "Knowing what we are dealing with, it is not good. If he was able to introduce the _coup de__ poudre_on them somehow, then there may be more problems than we care to even imagine."

Since Ai was up on her chemicals and herbs, she said, "He turned them into zombies!" saying "he" considering that it was obvious with whom they dealt.

"Yes," she said, "and what you are dealing with is a teterodotoxin, normally found in certain kinds of puffer fish."

She then said with a sly look on her face, "We may look like primitives, but we did pay attention in chemistry class!"

"Wait a minute," said Chiyuki, "That stuff is supposed to kill someone within 24 hours of ingestion."

"Yes, that's true," said Clarice, "but only if the right amount is ingested, and if it sits alone. However, if combined with dissociative datura, it changes the chemical state of the first substance when it reacts with body chemistry, stopping the killing effect, but still inducing a death-like state. Normally, they would have been buried, and then dug up later. However, there is no need for that here, and he did what he did to induce that state. The herbs he then would give would revive them, but keep them in a drug induced, suggestive state, as if they were the living dead."

"What should we look for?" asked Ai.

Clarice went to her supplies, and she said, "I keep this around to teach younger priestesses about what to look for in times like these. This powder is the two mixed."

She opened the lid to the can and waved it below their noses about their waist level. That way there would be no ill effects. However, their sensitive noses could then keep that smell in mind. Chiyuki then said, "We need to then keep our noses out for a large supply of this stuff. It just might lead us to him."

Ai then said, "Do you have any attropa belladonna as well?"

Clarice smiled and said, "So, you do know your stuff!"

"I had some exposure to the bokor before," she said, "and they tried to do me in. That was not fun!"

"Well, now is your chance to set things straight,"said Clarice, "And if you do find them, bring them here and I will begin the cure process. May Mama Ayezan look after you as you travel the public places today in your search, and keep you from evil in whatever portal you cross!"

They accepted her well wishes, and then went out to search. In the meantime, Clarice began to light a few candles, and some incense, and began to focus on Papa Legba in order to find out what was going on in the spirit ream. If anything were happening with Mimoun, Legba would fill her in.

Meanwhile, back a Julian's, Karin and the stranger continued to eat. Her dining mate did not seem very conversational, especially for someone who had something to tell her. Karin tried to engage her, saying, "So, why it is that you are not in school right now?"

The girl said nothing. "Is there a problem?" Karin probed.

"Don't you think the truant officers might find…" asked Karin, but the girl cut her off, saying, "It would be a terrible mistake for them to try."

Her emotionless state reminded her of Anjou, but Anjou could be more expressive than this! "I don't understand? What is…" but she was cut off again. The girl said, "My sister saw your friends in here last night, and she saw someone with an African descent and a top hat slip in and slip something into their food. She followed them, and the same man was seen coming from their place with two large sacks, which he put upon a rolling cart and walk away. She said she did not have time to follow, but she said that she knew you, or at least of you, and one of your friends. She met him one night about three years ago. She did not forget him. He would need to know."

Karin was stunned at the girl. She was very matter-of-fact about the whole thing, and she did not show even one effect towards emotion in dealing with a possible kidnapping. Still, this was the information that she needed, and she wanted to find Jean-Claude quickly. She looked down at the last of her breakfast and began to eat, and said, in between bites, "Thank you for your help! This will be good. Now you need to get to school before…" but she stopped when she had looked up to see the girl gone. There was some money left to take care of her meal, and that was it. Karin was overwhelmed a bit over the girl, what it all meant, and what her part in all of this was.

Jean-Claude, in the meantime, was following the scent further and further out of town. Finally, he came to a ridge with a dirt road that led down its steep embankments into a wooded area. Just as he reached that point, Chiyuki and Ai arrived, and Jean-Claude said, "What have you found out?"

"Maki and Wiener may have been zombified," said Chiyuki, and Ai continued, "and we followed the scent of the chemical used to do it all the way here."

"Then they have to be down here," said Jean-Claude.

At that, Ai jumped up, saying excitedly, "Great, let's go down there and kick some tail!"

"Hold up!" said Jean-Claude, "Bring it back behind the 38th parallel for a minute. If they are down there, then they would be in danger if we tried to strike now."

"What do we do, then?" asked Chiyuki.

"We wait," said Jean-Claude, "I think this is all about his 'demonstration of power' to us, and I think that he will send them to us."

"Why would he do that?" asked Ai, confused.

"He wants to flaunt it in our faces that we are powerless to stop him," said Jean-Claude.

"Oh, I'll show him what power he has," said Chiyuki, angrily.

"Their safety is of the utmost importance right now," said Jean-Claude, "They may try to cause some problems, but they would be easily subdued. Then we have to figure out how to cure them."

"Clarice seems to have the solution," said Ai, "She has the night shade, and so she would also know how to use it."

"Then be at the club tonight," said Jean-Claude, "I have a feeling that they would be coming there!"

Later that evening, D'amphile and the Bats were doing a couple of sets, and the whole of the Clan were there, including Ren, and oddly enough, Elda. About halfway through the set, in came Brother Antonio, with his own guitar, and he took a seat near the stage. This, he found odd. He did not figure that this man would be in his place. Granted, it was not like an ordinary nightclub, in that smoking was banned, (the vampire's nose was sensitive to things,) no hard liquor was served, and the bartender knew when to cut someone off. However, there was a mix of different subcultures in there, and a mix unlike any other. Those that were actual members of the Clan swore off alcohol because they were also part warrior: they wanted always to be sure that they had their wits about them at any given time. Thus, the place never got too rowdy. Jean-Claude was not fond of the kinds of dancing that some did, so he did what he could not to have music that would entice that kind of dancing. He did have his morals. In short, Jean-Claude and Anjou both wanted this to be a place where a parent would not be frightened to allow their child to go. Since the clientele was primarily high school/college age anyway, (or at least vampires that looked the part,) Jean-Claude wanted to foster more of a "hang out" kind of place than anything else—a place to socialize and do one's homework, much like Julian's was to them. Still, to see a man like the friar come into his club surprised him. Yet, the surprises were not over. About three quarters of the way into the first set, Clarice came in, and two girls that seemed to be identical twins followed her. Clarice sat a table away from the friar, one girl tried to find Karin, and the other sat by herself. The one that tried to find Karin had long brown hair, with light bangs, and her hair was pulled back into a braid, with sea blue eyes. She had pink lips and was a bit tanner than her counterpart was. She wore a short sleeve, green shirt, and wore a blue denim mini skirt. As soon as she found Karin, she plopped herself down in front of her, and Karin thought it was the same girl again. However, she was in for a surprise. She piped up, and said, "Wow! So you're the Fountain of Psyche! I never thought I'd meet a celebrity in my time!"

Karin's jaw practically hit the table! Karin regained herself, and sputtered, "How…how…who are you!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, "My name's innocent!"

"That's not what I meant," said Karin, "And keep it down: not everyone's in the know here!"

Innocent scratched her head, and said, "'In the know?' What do you mean by that?" and after thinking for a minute, she said, "Oops! Sorry: I didn't see the mortals around here!"

She then saw Kenta, and then said, "Oh no! There's a human here!"

"It's okay," said Karin, "He's my fiancé!"

"Fiancé!" she exclaimed, "You're marrying a human? How would Henry permit something like that?"

"How do you know my father!" Karin then demanded.

"Well, we've been around for a bit," Innocent answered, "but we've been secluded. When we first got here, we met your father as protocol called for, and he told us that there had been trouble. So, we laid low until things blew over. However, my parents were a bit more paranoid, (you know how grown-ups are,) so we thought it safe to emerge now."

"I would have asked if you were a vampire," said Karin, "but I think you made that quite plain."

Innocent giggled, and said, "I'm sorry, but I saw so many vampires in here that I assumed that everyone was."

Kenta watched, but he was listening to Sophia, (his name for the spirit of Karin that lived in his mind whenever she had bitten him,) and she was saying, "Don't worry: she's young, and has a lot of growing to do. She's safe, and she could be a good candidate for the Clan."

"You think so," he said aloud, causing Karin to ask, "Who are you talking to?"

"I'm talking to you, in a sense," he said, smiling.

Karin knew instantly what that meant, and she said, "It is so good to know I can be with you, even if I am not with you," and they kissed.

Now Innocent was confused, and she had to ask, "Okay, what's going on," and it was then she saw the marks on Kenta's neck. She then was a bit livid, and said, "I'll be right back!"

She went to her sister, they talked, and they came back over. However, the one in purple and the leather skirt was on top of Kenta, growling, "Hey! What gives! How dare you rob her precious blood from us!"

By this point, the first set had ended, and Jean-Claude showed up right on time. He snatched her off, and said, "You have about ten seconds to tell me what you are doing to my friend before I toss you out on your keester."

She wanted to say something, but the sight and size of what held her froze her in her tracks. She finally sputtered out, "Your…your friend? What's going on here!"

At this point, Antonio came over and said, "Please, children, this violence is not the answer."

Innocent then spit out, "What's it to you, human!"

With that, Jean-Claude grabbed both of them, and set them down forcibly, saying, "Give me a few minutes, and I'll explain everything. Now what are your names?"

They both said at the same time, "Innocent."

Now Jean-Claude plopped down in his seat and said, "This is going to be a long night!"

After he went back over the story, the two girls were amazed. Never in their wildest dreams did they imagine something like this. Antonio then said, "Change always comes hard, but I am glad to see this. If only we could have come to this some centuries ago."

Jean-Claude then said, "Now, how come the two of you have the same name?"

"That was our parents," said the tanner Innocent, and the more talkative one, "One of us is up in the day, and one in the night."

"Hold on," said Karin, "Are you…"

"Like you?" said the quieter Innocent, "Almost: it seems that, because you emerged, I was born with the fountain in a recessive state, that, if ever anything happened to you before you came to our aid, my fountain would open up, and then things would be alright. However, you came along, and I turned out somewhat normal. The only difference is that I can be out in the sunlight."

The other Innocent then said, "Because they only saw us one at a time, most of the time, and because we both look alike, they named us both Innocent. However, we could not be more different."

"Yes," said the first, "because, as you see, she has diarrhea of the mouth!"

"Do not!" the other sniped back.

"Do to!" the first shot back.

"Ladies, please," said Antonio, "There is no need for all that!"

"Well, if you two are going to be around here," said Jean-Claude, "I need some way to tell you two apart." He thought for a moment or two, and said, "Okay, you're eye color does separate you, so, you, I'll call you Sea Blue Innocent, and you, because of your lips, I'll call you Ruby Innocent. Does that sound okay?"

"Sounds cool to me!" said Sea Blue.

"I guess," said Ruby.

Then Sea Blue said, "So, what gives about throwing away your blood like that, Psyche?"

"Please, call me Karin," she said, "And about that: now that many vampires have either been bitten by me, or gotten blood that I have donated, visits are still rare. However, the fount has not died yet. The elders so underestimated how long this would last, so I have a fighting chance to live a long time, or not. It's the same kind of wonderment that a human has, in that, we just don't ever know what our time is, so we just live one day at a time, and enjoy each day as if it were the last, because it may well be. However, I have ended up loving life more because of all this. It makes me appreciate a lot more what I have. Yet, my blood still increases monthly…"

Kenta then said, "…and if she doesn't bite someone, she gets massive nosebleeds. At one time, they were getting worse and worse. Once we knew what was going on, we determined that she could no longer have those, or she just might have the one that does her in. If she bites, she can control her release, and not dry herself up. She can last decades longer that way. She has to put it somewhere, and it is easier for her to have someone that she trusts to allow her to do what she does."

Ruby thought, and then said, "It would make sense, then, that you two would fall in love. It does seem a bit romantic."

Despite her response, there was no emotion. Somehow, Anjou could relate. She and Anjou were about to retake the stage, when Antonio said, "I was wondering if I could jump in there."

"You dig this kind of music?" asked Jean-Claude.

"You don't play anything outrageous," said Antonio, "and I can sing. I'll just give you an idea of the chording, and you can improvise."

"Sounds cool!" said Jean-Claude, "Let's go!"

However, before that could happen, Elda, who was talking with Clarice, saw Clarice stiffen, and say, "Be ready, your friends are coming."

With that, Jean-Claude jumped up, and saw Maki and Wiener approaching, and there were four others behind them, rather large, bearing baseball bats, all with the same blank expression, heading right for the club!

5


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

No one could believe what they were seeing. There was a gang ready to cause trouble, with Maki and Wiener leading the way! Ren was ready to jump into action, but Jean-Claude said, "Wait, be careful—those people cannot help it. We just can't beat or kill them. We have to subdue them!"

Ren stared at Jean-Claude, and said, "What are you going to do, let them trash your club?"

"We have to be careful," said Jean-Claude, "They're not in their right minds, _especially your two comrades?_"

Ren growled, but he had to agree. As they were getting ready to move, there was Elda and Antonio. "Friar!" said Jean-Claude, "Doesn't this break some…," but Antonio said, "If lives are in immediate danger, there is no restriction!"

Karin started to get up, but Kenta sat her down and said, "No, spare your blood! This isn't as big a deal!"

"But Kenta," she muttered, "That's Maki out there!"

"Sophia says you need to stay put!" said Kenta, "She's you, so, listen to your own advice!"

She sat down frustrated, knowing he was right, but wishing that she could do more. Everyone began to fan out and prepared to grapple and subdue their opponents for their own good. However, Anjou jumped out and raised a hand. All six zombies halted in their tracks, and Anjou said, "Go...now!"

Swiftly, those of vampire breeding moved in. The attackers vainly swung their bats, but they quickly found them gone. Antonio moved in quickly and subdued Maki, tying her hands with a leather thong he had in his pocket. Once this was done, he sought to move back into the fray. Jean-Claude decided to take on the biggest one, and save the others some trouble. Unlike what Hollywood would depict, they may have been under the influence of a powerful drug, but they were no less swift. They were not the lumbering, brainless hulks that might see in a B-rated horror flick, they still could fight. Jean-Claude waited for him to move in, then ducked under his arms, and took him over in a belly-to-belly suplex, slamming him hard. If he was hurt, he figured he could go back and heal him later. He hopped up and waited for the man to roll over and gain his feet. Once he did, Jean-Claude jumped on his back and applied to the sleeper hold to his foe. Within about ten seconds, the man was unconscious. Jean-Claude then took off his cloak and restrained his hands with it. Meanwhile, everyone else had the zombies going in circles. They were still able to fight, but they were no match for vampires and one g'hul. However, as they were being subdued, one reached into his jacket, and threw down a flare ball. Before anyone could react, they all screamed in pain for the flash. Once that happened, they began to regain themselves and go for the bats if they were not yet tied down. At this, Clarice came in and pulled out a trick of her own. She shouted, "My apologies, everyone, but this is all that can be done."

With that, she reached into her bag of tricks and threw down three small sacks. She then went back in and closed the door. A thick, brown gas filled the area, and quickly, everyone outside was unconscious. The gas quickly dissipated, and then Clarice said to those inside, "Bring everyone in, and subdue the zombies!"

Once inside, the effort began to revive everyone. Meanwhile, outside, all this was being watched. Mimoun was not far away, and he laughed and smiled. He had seen all that he needed to see, and he knew they would find the note he left on Wiener. They would soon get the point. If they continued to resist, they would feel far worse than this. He knew vampires were powerful, but they were not unbeatable. He then started to leave, and then felt the bristles rise on his neck. He then changed course and went another direction, a direction that had more room to maneuver. Within a split second, Chiyuki and Ai were in front of him, saying, "And just where do you think you're going?"

Sterner than they could remember, he scowled at them, and flipped out two darts out of his pockets. They hit them in the chest, and they began to convulse and vomit blood. "Ah, laudanum does wonders for the undead!" he said, now affecting a smile, "I know this won't kill you, but I think you are now realizing you are fighting forces you cannot control."

He then looked at them as they lay on the ground, shaking, pale, and in a pool of their own blood vomit, and said sternly, "Stay out of my business, and halt this silly notion of mixing. You shall all die if you do not stop."

He turned on his heel, and walked away silently, as he lit his cigar.

Ren was just coming around when he heard a primal scream in his head. Every vampire in the place winced in pain. Ren tried to get up, groaning, "Chiyuki!" and then he fell to the floor. "Ren" said Karin, trying to help him back onto the table he had been on, but she then felt a strong surge in her blood. There was the strong sense of unhappiness, and she had to get out of there. All the while, the Innocent sisters were watching, wondering if something like this was normalcy for them. As they watched Karin go out, they figured they should follow up in case something happened. When Karin did step out, the sight horrified her. There was Chiyuki and Ai, both crawling along, covered in blood, with several lesions opening and closing as they tried to heal themselves, but they were slowing in their efforts. They were running out of blood, and she did not know if she could get them back inside to let them feed. They would also have to go into the supply, as there may not be enough in the club that could offer their necks to restore them. She had no choice. Her blood was rising anyway, and she had to act. She only hoped that this was not shortening her life by a few months or so, (every second of her time was precious.) Chiyuki had originally balked at this, but now there was no choice. She figured that she could give them enough blood to get them inside, and then let them get what they needed to finish the job. She extended her fangs and put them into their arms. She stayed about a minute and a half on each one, and they began to revive quickly. At that, the Innocent sisters came up and helped Karin get them inside. Karin called for their blood preferences, (in code for the mortals in there who were not in the know,) and they refreshed themselves. By this point, Clarice was already applying the right doses of Nightshade, and Jean-Claude was searching them for clues. It was then he came across the note, and it read, "By this point, you have seen the full effect of my powers, and you were barely able to stop this. What shall you do when all of us come here? It is my strongest suggestion that all of you cease the mixing, or else far worse awaits you. Halt this foolish wedding, and leave things alone. You are not gods, as you soon shall find out. We can do these things whenever we want, and all of you are powerless to stop us. Leave a letter of response in the crack of the door when you close the club. Do not try for an ambush, or you shall pay dearly. It would be a shame to see that silly club of yours go up in smoke, now wouldn't it. Learn your places, you fools!"

Anger began to boil up inside of Jean-Claude. He fought hard in his native land against this kind of foolishness, fought again when he arrived here, and he had thought he would finally have peace. Now some arrogant nut case decides that he is going to come all this way to decide how fate worked for them. He became so enraged that the note in his hand exploded into flame, and he got that look in his eye that everyone in the room feared and respected. However, Antonio said, "My son, you must not let rage overtake you. Remember the line between wrongful judgment and righteous indignation. This shall not serve you well. You will have your chance. Wait on God's hand, my son, to guide you into proper action. God shall insure when the time is right, and when it is, victory shall be final."

Jean-Claude began to pull it back, and he took some deep breaths to regain his focus. "Thank you, friar," he said, "I was about to do something stupid."

Clarice said, "Peace be with you, Jean-Claude, and in a few days, your friends shall be back to normal."

Anjou then said, "Please, can you tell me where you are both staying? I fear retribution against the two of you, and I have my ways of insuring no one bothers you where you stay. You may have to bring in your own meals, for what I wish to do will make it seem that your rooms do not exist."

Clarice accepted this, but Antonito said, "Thank you for your kind offer, child, but if the Holy Ghost cannot protect me, then nothing can. I shall be fine. I have my ways."

Anjou smiled and said, "I figured you might!"

Some of them helped get all the victims of Mimoun's mischief to Clarice's room, while the rest hung back. Karin was now talking to a genuinely frightened pair of twins. Sea Blue was saying to Ruby, with a tremble in her voice, "I think we need to go home!"

Ruby sat there quiet and emotionless. She then said, "Who are you people?"

Karin thought her answer carefully. She may have been a bit of a ditz, but she had matured some. After all, she had seen; how could she not? "Okay, you know what the Clan is all about now, so you also have to understand that there are those that have no wish to see this continue."

"Maybe it is better," said Ruby, "Father would be forced to agree."

"Father would rather hide under a rock than fight anything!" snapped Sea Blue.

"Being in the Clan means you have to be a bit of a fighter, because not everyone cares to see this dream come true," said Karin.

"Maybe it should not," said Ruby.

"Remember what Jean-Claude told you about his family?" Karin asked.

They both sat silent, thinking about what he had told them, and then Karin said, "What those that hate and wish to impose their will on others do not understand is that, in their quest to keep good things from happening for their own greedy gain, they actually created their death warrant out of what they tried to kill. I haven't been around the block as a vampire as many times as my grandmother, or the Devil sisters, but one thing they have told me is that being a vampire is a constant struggle to survive. This is something the two of you are going to have to learn, or you will not last long. However, what you see here is something good, because we are building a family out of those that once hated us. They are just as willing to give their lives for us as we are for them. We have pledged our well being one to another, because we all know that there is safety in numbers. Even grandmother admits that this has been the safest she has ever felt in centuries, because she has somewhere safe to flee if she needs it, and friends who would fight to the death for her would surround her. However, this has been the first time in years that we have faced a direct attack, and this seems to be a legitimate threat. Further, Jean-Claude has expressed to us back on the hill is that they may not stop in just busting up the Clan, and trying to shut down my wedding. They may even try to enslave us somehow. We don't know if they can do it, but why take the chance. If you two join the Clan, it's like joining NATO: an attack on one is an attack on us all. What do you say? Come up to the hilltop tonight, and Jean-Claude will tell you what it all involves."

Sea Blue was all on it, but Ruby wasn't so sure. "Let us go to the hill," said Ruby, "and I'll think about it on the way."

Karin then said, "We'll wait for the others to return so we can close the club, and then we shall go from there."

About an hour and a half later, everyone returned. By this point, Karin had learned all about the Innocent sisters, the information being well volunteered by Sea Blue, who was at this point gnawing off Karin's ear, so to speak. Ruby did not say much, as she sat there wondering if her sister was saying too much. By this point, the club was nearly empty, and the others came to close up. By this point, a response had been written, a collaboration of Elda, the Devil sisters, and Jean-Claude. They locked up, and Jean-Claude slipped in the note. "Let's go," said Jean-Claude, and they all left. In the meantime, Karin briefed him on all that had been said while he was away, and he said, "The Clan is a collaboration of humans, vampires, undead who wanted to cross over, and dhamphir like me. At this point, there is about a company of us, with several vampire allies throughout Japan who are looking into joining with us one day. The goal is to protect one another, protect Japan, find, and recruit those like yourselves, and any amongst the kinds I have mentioned. We are very careful to screen candidates, making sure there is minimal chance for betrayal. Once this is established, it is only then when we tell them the whole truth. We take the time to educate them, and ease them into our world, to remove their fears, and let them know that they have friends. Karin here has told me that the two of you have well passed the screening process, and by your auras, I am forced to agree with her approval. However, the education process for vampires is minimal, because there is not much you really need to learn. It is only old vampiric prejudices that have to be relieved sometimes. I then must ask you if you two are up to associating with humans."

Sea Blue was ready, but Ruby then asked, "What if someone decides to change their minds?"

"Just like when we feed," he said, "We erase the memory of the conversation, and put them out."

"What if they have been a part for some time?" asked Ruby.

"That is a little harder," said Jean-Claude, "because there is much more to erase. We would be removing whole sections of their lives. However, the only way to defense against something like that is to tell them that this is what must happen. I don't like reducing someone to a vegetable, but sectional amnesia is a good deterrent against turncoats."

Ruby pondered this, and said, "What would I tell father?"

"He doesn't have to know unless it is absolutely necessary," said Jean-Claude, "I would like him in the mix, but we would have to give him some time. That's normal."

Jean-Claude then said, "I know this is sudden, so, if you care to think some more, take your time. Know, however, though, that you are now sworn to secrecy over all you have seen and heard tonight, whether you want it or not. This is only for the safety of the clan."

"I must go feed, and then go home and rest," said Ruby, "I must live in the day."

With that, she took her leave, wondering if she should even trust humans. That was the hardest part for her. In the meantime, Sea Blue Innocent was being questioned again. "Do you agree to trust humans in the Clan?"

"Yes!"

"Do you agree to be there if another member of the family is in trouble?"

"Yes!"

"Do you agree to educate humans and vampires everywhere when the opportunity presents itself to do it right."

"Yes."

"Then tomorrow night," said Jean-Claude, "We shall do the oath and initiation. Don't worry; it's not some kind of hazing. For humans, it's not as bad, because they do some kind of blood brother thing, although there is one part they still do. For a vampire, however, we all blood bond. This is what happens. A pint of blood is drawn from the recruit, and all vampires drink of it. The humans have it smeared on their foreheads and leave it there until it dries up and falls off. Then, every member of the Clan—human or vampire—puts a squirt of his or her blood into a cup, and the vampire recruit drinks it, while a human will have it poured over him as a symbol of purification, and a mark of bonding with the rest. Then the oath is taken. Tomorrow night, be on the hill in the corner of the town, just after the sun has set. Are you sure you still want this?"

"Yes, I do," said Sea Blue.

"We'll see you tomorrow night then," said Jean-Claude, as everyone split up either to go home or to feed.

Meanwhile, back at the club, Mimoun fetched the letter, and was enraged by what he read:

To whom it may concern,

An attack on one of us is an attack on all the Clan. We have numbers, and you had better bring the rest. Here are your options: leave Japan forever, or else not one of you shall leave alive. When none would have us, Japan took us in. When we had no homes, Japan gave us homes. When trouble came, the sentient beings of Japan, and those pledged to her safety, came to our aid. We stand on the threshold to be the example for the rest of the world on the peace that can be achieved, and every Clan member is willing to fight to the death to defend it. You shall take your filthy feet of these precious shores, or else you shall face your doom. Leave us alone or die. We pledge and seal this in our own blood. However, Papa Mimoun, know this—you are as good as dead, it's only a matter of time. You may act on us, but know that we already think of you as dead, until we actually make you so, and then we shall think on you no more.

The letter had four smear marks on it, each one having beside it a signature indicating which smear belonged to whom. Mimoun was enraged, and worse, he had been singled out to die, whether or not he proceeded. He was tempted to torch the club right then. However, as soon as he pondered this, the place went gray, and he became disorientated. He had not the time to effect a spell to counter this, and worse, he felt himself lift off the ground, as a cloud of bats took him about ten miles from the club. He had already known that his opponent was formidable, and this act proved that. They had put up a ward, and used their bats to make things happen. If they had wanted to, they could have killed them right then had it not been for pressing matters. It would be a day before others arrived, and he knew that they would trickle in as the time passed. He lit the note, and said, "Now we shall see who has the last laugh."

4


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When Sea Blue finally returned home, her parents were concerned. "Your sister informed us on what you had been doing tonight."

Sea Blue wondered if daddy was going to do something irrational. She then said, "Hey, I've awakened. You know how things go."

Her father was not so sympathetic. He said, "Yes, you have awakened, but you are still under our roof. You have not wed yet, and we have not met any good prospects. Thus, unless you can go out on your own and make it happen, you are to follow our rules."

Her mother then chimed in, and said, "Yes, and what is this I hear about associating with humans, and them knowing about us?"

"Momma, where have you been," said Sea Blue, "From what I know, there was some big fight three years ago, and some troublemakers were dealt with. I'm told that a group of humans and vampires bound together as a result. They haven't squealed, so what's the problem?"

She thought for a moment, and then she said, "Oh, that's right: you had us hiding out until things blew over—real brave there, daddy!"

"Now you wait just one minute…," said her father, but her mother was thinking for a moment or two, and then said, "Hold on, dear, because I think I know about what she speaks. I paid a visit to Calera recently, and I was curious about the two houses that have been built on the hill since the last time I was there. I asked her about them, and she told me everything. I must admit that it is pretty amazing that there are humans that are not only absent from fear of us, but that also want to be friends with us. She said that are about 250 individuals involved now, _including Henry's mother_! I never thought I'd see the day when Elda Marker would even look at a human without wanting to either feed or kill. She says it has much to do with some half breed."

Sea Blue looked surprised, and said, "A half breed…oh, you mean Jean-Claude!"

"You know its name?" exclaimed her father.

"He isn't an "it," daddy, he is a "he." He is a person," she said.

"What your father means is that a dhamphir is sterile," said her mother, "He has the equipment, but essentially, he's shooting blanks."

"Oh yeah?" she said defiantly, "I'll have you know that he has twins—a boy and a girl!"

The two of them looked stunned. They had not been keeping up on local affairs, so they had not heard about the miracle births. "How is that possible?" said her father in amazement.

"Henry's daughter is the Fountain of Psyche, daddy," said Sea Blue, "That must have something to do with it."

Her mother said, "Honestly, dear, we have to get out more!"

She then turned her attention to her daughter, and she said, "Still, from what I understand, the main group is people not much older than you. Where do they get the leadership? I mean, they cannot be much more than some kind of a youth gang."

"Elda provides it, as well as two vampires that are over 1,000 years old, and Jean-Claude." Answered Sea Blue, "He seems to be the one in charge."

Both her parents now looked stunned. Not only was a half-breed having children, he was leading a squadron of vampires and humans! "How can something…um…someone as weak as a dhamphir be able to do this?"

Sea Blue got a look in her eye, a smirk, and said, "You should have seen him in action last night! He's very powerful!"

Her mother thought further, and then said, "So, why does he want you and your sister to join with them?"  
"He thinks we would be able to help further the cause by finding and recruiting vampires that would support the cause," she answered, "and that there would be safety and protection for all of us. He said, 'An attack on one of us is an attack on us all,' that kind of thing."

"Would you have to fight?" asked her father, genuinely concerned that her daughter was not trying to join some kind of street gang.

"He said that we all would come to the aid of one another," she answered, "He didn't specify how. He just said that we were all pledged to each other's personal safety."

"I don't know," said her father, but she protested, "Daddy, Karin told us at some point last night about something Jean-Claude likes to say: if they had wanted to hurt us they could have done it long ago."

Her mother finally said, "We're going with you tonight, and your sister is coming."

"Aw," Sea Blue responded, "Why her—she is such a party pooper!"

Her father then said, "Look, if Henry is all okay with it, then we will be okay with it. I just want to see what is going on."

She relented, and they all agreed to go to the hill at the time Jean-Claude specified.

When things first started, it was not nearly this elaborate. However, as time passed, it seemed that some kind of ritual was called for, because of the serious nature of the Clan. It had to hit home to the recruit that they were a part of something special. The Innocents and their parents arrived not long after the sun went down. Calera welcomed them in warmly, and Henry was pleased that there would be more allies in the city. When he quizzed Henry about the happenings, he said, "Worry not, Jacques, my boy is a good boy…"

"Your…_your boy_?" he said, surprised.

"It's a long story, Jacques," said Henry, "but I legally adopted him."

While this was going on, Yuriya was on the floor, playing with the twins, while Karin kept Elda occupied, (for the sake of the twins.) One thing that was noted was that Karin and Yuriya were both wearing black dresses. Sea Blue loved them, and said, "Wow, those look great on you two!"

"Get used to it," said Karin, "Because you'll be getting one of these as well."

At this, Chiyuki, Ai, Ren, and Jean-Claude came down. Everyone, except for Jean-Claude, was wearing the black hooded vampire cloak that was common amongst their kind. Jean-Claude was wearing his hunting clothes, and everyone was at least wearing the cloaks. The twins ran to their father, screaming, "Daddy!" as they went. He picked the two of them up and gave them a mighty hug. Shelia, who seemed to have inherited her father's bon vivant side said, "Daddy make new friends?"

"That's right, Sugar Plum," he said.

Mickey, who seemed to have inherited his father's quieter side, said, "You scary when you make friends," referring to the initiation. He said, "It's okay, Tiger, no one gets hurt: they're becoming family."

He then noticed Ruby there, and said, "Ruby Innocent, have you thought about things?"

"Yes, I have," she said, quietly.

"What do you think?" he asked her.

"I still have my reluctance," she said, "But that human, (pointing to Kenta, who was cloaked and standing on the back porch with everyone else,) help us last night. He put his life on the line. If there are others like him, I would gladly join."

"Excellent!" he said, "You will not regret your choice. Honey…"

However, she was already fetching the cloaks for the girls, and he said, "You can read my mind, girl!"

"Yes," she said, "and it is quite the novel!" and she kissed him. Jean-Claude then said, "Okay, it is time. Karin, get everyone around the fire pit and get things going. Yuriya…" and she handed him the large goblet before he could finish his sentence. He laughed, and he went out back with the twins. As they were leaving, Jacques came up to her and said, "You must see something very special in him."

She smiled, and said, "After all he has done for us, and for me, I practically worship the ground on which he walks. He is the future."

"But, you must know…" said the mother, (named Maria,) but Yuriya had already been down this road. She turned to her matter-of-factly, and said, "…that he is a 'mule?' Yes, I do, and like a good mule, he has a powerful kick. I wouldn't cross him if I were you. He thinks he's the best, and I happen to believe him. Try not to tick him off, please?"

She took a few swaggers, and then went to set them in their place. She said, "Oh, and, by the way, I would prefer if you did not call him a 'mule'," and then she got real close, and said, "Because that is what I am as well! Thanks to him, and to Karin, I have a family and a future, whereas I was alone, and the pawn of a conniving uncle that used me like a puppet. With him, we all have a chance, and you had better wake up, because I don't take kindly to your attitude. That attitude almost got us all killed! To quote a famous phrase from a good movie, 'We would gladly feast on those that would subdue us,' GOT IT!"

They both looked amazed, and a bit scared. Yuriya had learned how to put on her husband's game face, and she was not about to let two ignorant boobs spoil anything. Besides, she knew where to run when there was trouble. It was good to have family around!

As they were gathering, Ai and Chiyuki approached Karin and Jean-Claude, saying, "During the refreshments, we need to talk to you."

After acknowledging this, they prepared to begin. They all stood around the medium-sized campfire, and Jean-Claude began to walk around it as he spoke. They all had their hoods up, as the Innocent sisters stood by Karin and the Devil sisters. He then said, "For thousands of years, as long as sentient beings roamed the earth, three things have done more to hasten the destruction of them than any other: fear, superstition, and hate. We sentient beings have done all that we can to embrace those things, causing more murder and war in the annals of history than can be imagined. However, we now stand on the threshold of a new millennium. Sentient beings have come a long way, in that, we have accomplished much in the way of education,—education usually conquers fear. Many have come and gone, pointing us to higher goals than greed and self. We have even come to learn that, before one seeks to dominate others, he should first seek to dominate one's self. When he succeeds at this, then trying to dominate the world seems like a shallow prize. When those with such minds unite, great and good things always happen. In this group, this family, this Clan, are those who have traveled that path. They have taught, supported, crossed over, and bled into each other's wounds to defend this beautiful family as it grew. They came together when there would be those that would have sought to use their positions to dominate others, and the world, thinking themselves to be gods, and they were nothing but demons. The core remains unto this day. They understood the future, and understood that this could be greater, and they have done all they could to cause the Clan to grow. One day, this will be a world where human, undead, vampire, and dhamphir can walk the streets together as brothers and sister, in full understanding of one another's needs and wants, doing all they can to further the bettering of their sentient neighbors. Bring forth the candidates!"

Karin guided them out, and Jean-Claude called for the goblet. He then declared, "Here stand before you two girls that are as one. They are not only identical twin vampires, but they also share the same first name. To identify them for you, I present to you Sea Blue Innocent Katiri, and Ruby Innocent Katiri. They have pledged their lives and their sacred honor to all of the Clan, and all those that walk below our shadows. To you two, I then say that, even though one may not be a Clan member, understand that all of Japan, and any that walk before us, shall be afforded our help and protection, because that person you teach or aid may be the next member of this Clan that could be the one to change the world. Whether or not they appreciate you for it, this is that to which you pledge. Do you understand and accept this?"

They both said, "Yes," and he continued: "Then both of you turn to the north, and face Polaris. Raise your right hands, and repeat after me."

They both did, and this was the oath they declared: "I do solemnly swear to respect all sentient life, and protect them against all foes, foreign and domestic, no matter which they are. I swear to come to the aid of any in need, and I attest that all sentient life forms are created equal, and are afforded the rights of all sentient creatures, no matter who they be, so help me God."

Once this was done, a goblet was brought forth. A long dagger was produced, sanitized in the flame, then Jean-Claude then said, "Both of you, put forth your wrists."

The goblet was rather big, and could hold a quart of liquid. The dagger itself had two blades for a night like this, and he prepared to make two cuts. He took the tip of the dagger and pressed the two insides of their wrists together on the blade. Jacques was about to bolt from his chair, but Henry stopped him, saying, "Fear not: he only takes a pint. If they are vampires, they can heal up right away."

Their parents relaxed, but only slightly. Both girls, though brave, did tense up. He then yanked, and made good, clean cuts. They were not big, but they bled well. As they did, Jean-Claude then said, "The two now become one as their blood mixes. Now we make them one with you."

He then passed around the goblet, and every vampire took a sip, while the humans smeared blood across their foreheads. They remembered how Chiyuki spoke of a Native American tradition of warriors smearing the blood of a fallen comrade on their heads, as if to say that the man's spirit traveled with him into the battle. For them, it was as if the spirit of the Innocent sisters would ever be on their minds, and they would ever be with them. The goblet was passed around to all as everyone drank, and it was drained. Then Jean-Claude bit his own hand, and put in a squirt. Then the goblet was passed around to everyone, and it was filled. It was then handed to the sisters, and Jean-Claude then said, "Now, let the two become one with us."

He then leaned forward, and whispered, "You must drink it all, even if it does not taste good."

They both drank, both with disgusted looks on their faces, but they did finish the goblet. He then said, "It is done! They are now family!"

At this, they all cheered, "Hip, hip, hurrah!" three times, and they all applauded. Sea Blue was elated, and even Ruby was brought around, beginning to feel as one with the rest, and safe. At that, Jean-Claude said, "Okay, get out the grub, because we be jammin' tonight!"

That was the cue for the Bats to set up, and to play some music for the gathering.

As they partied, Jacque and Maria both were amazed. "Never in my wildest dreams did I think it could be like this," said Maria.

"When you have people telling you for centuries that there is no way this could happen, and that humans cannot be trusted," said Calera, "It's no wonder nothing like this has ever happened. This is a good thing. We need to go beyond petty squabbles, and see the good that is before us. Times change, and we must change with them, or time and nature pass us by. This is our hope, and it is brighter than it has ever been!"

Meanwhile, the Devil sisters got Karin alone, and said, "Okay, what happened when 'Dead Man Walking' hit us with those laudanum darts?"

"I don't understand?" asked Karin.

"How did you get us inside, and get us to help?" asked Chiyuki.

"Well…" said Karin, and she knew there was a problem.

4


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

As Karin relayed the story, the Devil sisters both got a horrified look on their faces. Even though they needed blood, at that moment, that kind of blood was not what they wanted. They wanted to avoid the Fount at all cost, because they feared that there would be things they would have to sacrifice. Despite her attempting to help them, she had inadvertently cured their undead situation, or at least for the time being. Yukkiko did not revert, which made them wonder if they were stuck. Karin was sad, horrified, and apologetic at the same time. However, she also explained that she did not know what else to do, and they needed something to counteract the chemical. Ai said, "That explains what happened this morning."

When they got up that morning, they stepped outside, and then screamed in pain as the sun began to toast them. They immediately retreated to a dark place, and they were trapped until sundown. At first, they thought that Mimoun zapped them with something, but then they put two and two together, and it equaled Karin. Finally, Karin just said, "I am so sorry, because I know you wanted to think about it more," and she hung her head, thinking, "There's something else where you blew it. It's so embarrassing."

Chiyuki was a bit steamed, but Ai managed to take it in stride, and said, "Well, at least I'm alive again. If only…" and she trailed off, thinking about someone special—someone who she thought she would never see again. Yet, because the two of them practically lived in each other's brains, Chiyuki understood what she was on about, and suddenly, she began to get a smirk on her face. "What is it that Jean-Claude always says? 'When life hands you lemons, make lemon juice?'"

"That's lemonade," said Karin, "But you're on track."

At that, she looked over at Ren, smirked again, and said, "Karin, when was the last time you had a double date?"

"A date?" said Karin, "You know something; I've been around Kenta so much that it's hard to tell when we are just together, and when it's an official date. I guess it's because we're so close to being wed that we might as well be when we go out."

"Then I suggest that you ask Kenta out on a date for tomorrow night," said Chiyuki, "and Ren and I are coming with you."

"What, Ren on a date with me!" Karin said, "Oh…I wouldn't know about this!"

"What's wrong," said Chiyuki, "He's your brother after all, what would be the problem?"

Karin was embarrassed to admit that, despite all that had transpired in the past three or four years, they still had not become close. It was not so much that she did not want to be with him, he did not really want to be with her. "I don't know if he wants me around," she finally said quietly.

Chiyuki looked at her oddly, and then said, "Are you telling me he doesn't care about you?"

"No, no, I didn't say that," Karin answered, "He does care, he just…well…old habits die hard. He still adheres to the 'vampires are all lone wolves' thing, and he just tries to be independent."

"If your father has anything to say about it, that is going to change," said Chiyuki, "and after our last date, I don't think he would mind much."

The lights went on in her head, and she said, "Oh, I see now! If this thing sticks, Ren is as good as yours, right?"

Chiyuki smiled an evil smile, and that was all the answer Karin needed. However, she still was not sure how Ren would react to going on a double date with his sister there. As if an answer, a voice said, "We can make it a triple date."

Everyone almost jumped out of her skin, and Chiyuki said, "Kid, it's been a bit over three years, and you still annoy me with that, well…that."

Anjou just smiled, and said, "Francois wanted a date tomorrow, so we can make it a great night."

"So, how does that help me, sis?" asked Karin.

"He does not have to know," Anjou said, "All he has to know is that he will be with her and us. We can meet you on the way. He may be annoyed, but he would have to go along with it."

"Leave it to my feminine charm, kiddo," said Chiyuki, "I'll just bat my eyes the right way and give him that look, and he'll be putty in my hands."

"Okay, it looks like a plan," said Karin, "Let's plan to eat at Julian's and Kenta and I will just 'happen' to be there."

However, Ai began to realize that she would be left out of things, and began to look down. As if on cue, Neko came out of nowhere and curled up on her lap. As she began to scratch him, he began to purr loudly and contentedly. Ai said, "Oh Neko, you always know how to cheer up a girl."

Yet, Neko began to think about how the situation would be changing soon, and, oddly enough, the solution may actually come from the bokor that he knew was coming. It was not that he would ask them for help, but he, being a cat, would not be noticed slipping into their camp. He knew chemical combinations of which those idiots could only dream. Once he put them together, he would split, and then do what he needed. He then said in his mind, "Don't worry, my love, all this is going to change, and soon!"

In the meantime, Jean-Claude wanted to take some time to meet the parents of the Innocent sisters, and put him at ease about things. He, by this point, was wearing his band uniform, and he was in between sets. He figured that he could use that time to speak. As people were chatting, dancing to some recorded music, becoming friendly, and even feeding, The Markers and the Kataris were sitting on the porch getting to know one another. Jean-Claude came up with a warm smile and he extended his hand. "It's good to meet you," he said, "Your daughters made a good decision tonight. From now on, they are going to be as secure as gold in Fort Knox, and they are going to be able to make good friends here."

He took a seat, and Jacques looked at him curiously. He then said, "If I did not know that was you underneath that scarf, I could have sworn that you were a different person."

"I've been married for three years now," said Jean-Claude, "And even my wife does not know who is going to be there on any given night. It all depends on what is going on."

Yuriya slipped up and took a chair beside him, putting her arm into his. Maria asked her, "Doesn't that Jekyll and Hyde thing make you nervous?"

"Not at all," she said as she smiled, "When he is brooding, that means someone is trying to cause trouble, and I know that person is in for it that night! It actually makes me feel safe!"

She leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. She then leaned over, and said in a knowing, hushed tone, "And when he comes back from nights like that, I love him even more!"

Maria smiled as she leaned back. Jean-Claude then said, "What do you think about all this?"

"I really don't know what to think," said Jacques, "I didn't think any of this was possible."

"Nothing is impossible," said Jean-Claude, "It all depends on your want-to's"

"My 'want-to's?'" he asked back, curious to his meaning.

"Sir, if there is one thing that I have learned," said Jean-Claude, "It is this: each and every sentient being on the face of the earth is the sum total of every decision he or she has ever made. I don't care what the old timers say: the only reason why this did not happen a lot sooner, is that vampires merely made the choice to stay away, pure and simple. Yes, bad things happened, but that was then—this is now. I have watched these humans grow out of their superstitions, and I can tell you that the only reason why they did not know anything is that vampires chose to cloister themselves. Yes, I know we are the minority, and yes, I know what witch-hunts are all about, and in ways I do not care to experience again. However, such things are far less likely to happen in today's modern world. I grant you, we still have to take it slow. Yet, look at the ages of many of these humans. They will come nowhere near close to living as long as their vampire friends live. Yet, they will have more children than what you see here, and they will raise them in a different atmosphere, where knowledge of the dark world will be commonplace to them from the cradle on. Some of those humans and vampires are going to have offspring, and they can become fertile as long as the Fountain lives. Therefore, it is not a bad thing. When she does 'move on,' we will have to give the warning about the offspring that such a combo would possibly make. However, if they go into it with their eyes open, then it could be permitted. Think about this also: many of those vampires you see are going to end up on the council one day, and they will be able to find more efficient ways to merge the worlds together. With humans knowing about things, the transition could happen one day. Whether or not anyone likes it, the fire is started, and there shall be none that could even come close to stopping it. It's the point of no return now. There is no going back, for any of us."

The Kataris sat quiet as the pondered his words. Soon, Jacques stood up, and observed the goings-on. He saw Sea Blue all abuzz, talking to as many people as she could, getting to know everyone the best she could. Ruby was more introverted, and she did talk when addressed, but she preferred to observe and take things in. She was beginning to warm to things. In the meantime, he now realized that the only way to tell who was what was to look at their teeth. If you did not do this, you would not have thought the scene any more outside a normal social gathering. Jean-Claude was preparing to return to his playing, and he walked up behind Jacques, put a hand on his shoulder, and said, "Is this not a beautiful sight? There's no fear here, no hatred, no harsh words, laughing, funning, dancing, and even loving. This is how it could be, Jacques—this is how it should have been."

With that, he returned to the band. Maria came up and snuggled close, saying, "It's a new world, honey, and I think our daughters have the right idea. This way, they have a chance."

He smiled, and said, "They have the best chance."

The next night, Jean-Claude saw both Karin and Anjou darting about the grounds, going in and out of the main house frequently. Fumio was all into things, all excited that the now not so little Anjou was going on a date, and she was doing all she could to help both girls. She liked the idea of a date, even though her son might as well be already wed to her at this point. "This was such a good idea," Fumio gushed, "Things like this always keep a relationship fresh. Kenta even said today that he felt kind of flattered that you wanted to have a date, and not just go out."

"I hope he likes it," said Karin, "Because, if it goes well, I'll want a lot more of these!"

Anjou said, "Hurry, sister, it's almost time. I sense Francois approaching, and you two need to get ahead of us."

"Okay, okay," she said, "Fumio, could you please let Kenta know that I'm ready?"

"Oh, sure," said Fumio, and she went to fetch Kenta. When he came out, he saw Karin, and he was stunned. She was wearing a light violet, knee length dress that accented her femininity without becoming gaudy or overexposing. "Are you ready?" she asked.

"Looking like that," said Kenta, with a broad smile on his face, "I'd take you to the moon!"

They linked arms and went on. Forty minutes later, Ren and Chiyuki emerged, arm in arm, and Ren was still warming to her. Five minutes later, Francois arrived for Anjou. The two couples were off. Fumio waved, but then saw another approach. It was Jean-Claude, and he looked more ready to hunt than anything else. Fumio was not sure what the problem was, and she dared a question, asking, "What's going on? Is there trouble?"

"Not necessarily," he said, "However, I guess you could call it a hunch. Remember what happened a couple of nights ago, and the like?"

"Oh, yes," she said, "It is a bit frightening."

"Then I am a bit concerned," he said, "It may be nothing, but with them like that, I cannot help but think they are making themselves targets."

"Do you really think it's that dangerous?" she asked, now a little frightened herself.

"Well, think about it," he said, "Do you ever wonder why we have you look after the twins so often?"

"I'd do it in a heartbeat," she said, "I love them to death, and I love how they call me Auntie Fumio."

He sighed, and said, "To be honest, it's also partially because we are trying to insure that you don't have to come of the hill as much as possible."

"You're keeping me occupied?" she asked, saddened.

"Look," he said, "It's not that we don't trust you, or that we are just using the twins. It's just…you know what happened to Maki and Wiener, right?"

"Oh yes," she said, now concerned, "How are they doing?"

"Clarice says that they are almost back to normal," he said, "It was a bit nip and tuck there for a few, but they're going to be fine."

He then changed his tone a touch, and said, "However, I don't want to see you like this. One thing I can tell you, there is no way they can get up here. Clarice has assured me of that. The kind of…well…what she calls 'magic' we use for our wards is more powerful than they can counter. They could try for a million years, and they are not getting up here if we don't want them here. You are safest here. Don't worry, the others will be up here, and they will insure that you won't be alone. They will also insure that you will have company when you need it. In the meantime, I have to keep an eye on things."

He pulled out a two-way radio, and he said, "We have our scouts out right now, and they'll inform me if there is trouble. All my bats are out right now, except for Bruce. He's coming with me."

As soon as he said that, Bruce landed on his shoulder. He reached up and scratched his head, and said, "It will be fine."

With that, he headed out himself.

As both couples walked, Francois was attempting to know his future brother-in-law better. Before, Ren had always turtled-up, but he was pleasantly surprised that night. Ren was loosening up, and becoming more conversational. Oddly enough, he did not even notice that that was what he was doing. Chiyuki, however, understood clearly what was going on. He was around people he could trust, and he felt more at ease in talking. As it turned out, though still keeping that suave air about him, he turned out to be a very open and kind man. He was quiet, but considerate, and Chiyuki loved how he was holding doors, slipping on coats, and so forth. They finally arrived at Julian's, and the proprietor warmly greeted them. He then said, "Wait, your Karin's little sister, right?"

She grinned and nodded. He then said, "Well, guess what, she and Kenta are here! Let me set up a table with them!"

Ren started to look a touch annoyed, and said, "That won't be necessary, we'll…" but Chiyuki cut him off, and said, "Nonsense, you insensitive lug; that's your sister, and I think she would like her brother there."

For Ren, it was not so much Karin as it was Kenta. He finally accepted that humans with vampires were going to happen and he had learned to live with it. However, he still did not care for the 'humans-marrying-vampires' thing that was emerging. He had tolerated Kenta at first as something needed, but then Kenta had earned his respect by nearly getting himself killed while trying to rescue his sister from a fate worse than death. Had he not acted, those foolish vampires would have drained his sister dry before the next sun. They were greedy and foolish. They only thought for themselves, not caring who they would hurt in the process. However, he still saw this as taking away their sister. Though it was true that a third house was to be built a bit lower on the hill, (which was becoming a regular Clan compound now,) and she would be there. He still was not fully comfortable with the whole thing. Still, Chiyuki would never have forgiven him if he refused his sister, so he reluctantly agreed to things. They sat and ate, and Ren began to loosen up even more. This was completely different from being with one of his dolls. However, he had not seen any of them in days, and his feeding had been limited to a "bite and go" tactic. For some reason, he no longer felt comfortable playing the gigolo at that point, because a little voice in the back of his head, (his conscience, which he was listening to for the first time ever,) told him that it would be betraying Chiyuki. He would need to feed that night, so he figured that the two of them could work something out. The dinner went well, and the bunch of them went out to see a movie. After the show, they started to head through the park below the hill. It had been a long time since action had taken place there, so they had been using it again for about a year. However, that was about to change.

Once they were in the heart of the park, which was quite deserted, the image of Mimoun came forth on the far edge of the middle of the park. "You fools!" he said, "If it is a war you want, you now have it!"

With that, five bokor came out of the bushes, and they were preparing for a fight. They had health bludgeons, as well as their sacks of tricks. Ren knew that he could defeat them, but they were also not to be underestimated. Yet, before the boys and Chiyuki could move, they saw on the other side of the clearing stood Mama Clarice and Friar Antonio. The friar was bearing a staff and Clarice her bag of tricks. "Ah, I thought it had to be you behind all this," said Clarice, speaking in the Creole tongue, "They told me it was you, and I believed them, but I wanted to be completely sure. You have to be suicidal."

"You have to be the suicidal one to face me like this," he said, "You cannot possibly think that you shall face us down. They came all the way here to fight."

"Oh, but I do think so," came a voice out of the brush. Suddenly, one of the bokor found a saber through his gullet. He knew enough of the Acadian French to follow the Creole, and he said in the Acadian, (or Cajun,) "You came all the way here to fight. It's too bad you came all the way here to die!"

He extracted the saber, and said, "Welcome to your last mistake!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Now there were four of them outside of Mimoun. Mimoun noticed the friar, and he said, "Away with your holy magic, Nazarene, you cannot possibly defeat us."

"Let's find out, shall we?" and the friar jumped into the fray. As they did, the four of them began a rhythmic dance, and Jean-Claude began to suspect something bad. First, they were moving very quickly. Second, they were almost frothing at the mouth. Clarice then warned them, and told them the things they have ingested, which Ai said was the equivalent of PCP. "Great!" thought Jean-Claude, "Their adrenal glands are working overtime, they're as strong as an ox, and they will feel no pain!"

Worse, his suspicions were fulfilled when Ren charged one of them, and he quickly went down. The bokor had jumped into the air, and he spun around in the air, hitting him with both feet as he did, and then he landed on his feet, going back into his dance. "Watch out!" said Jean-Claude, "They're doped up and they fight Capoeria."  
One closed in on Jean-Claude and swung is staff. He instinctively blocked with his sword, and despite his own enhanced strength, and due to his state of being, it felt like someone hit his elbow with a baseball bat. He realized that the sword would actually get in his way, so he stepped back, sheathed it, and took them on hand to hand. One was on Antonio, but he showed that he was equal to the task. The sound of clomping wood and shouting filled the park. Despite the man's efforts, Antonio was equal to the task. However the girls were with Kenta, and Kenta ramped up his own g'hul abilities and dove under the bludgeon. However, the man brought up his knee to Kenta's chin. Then, with an acrobatic move, he was behind Kenta, and in one swift move, he brought up the staff under his chin, he put his knee into Kenta's back, and pulled. In one swift move, there was a loud crack, and Kenta's back was broken. He then turned his attention to the girls. He dove into the girls, working off instinct, seeing targets to hit. Yet, Anjou thrust her hand forward with Karin, and the man went flying. He hit a tree, cracking two ribs. However, due to his state, he was up on his feet, back into the fray. Yet, being so doped up, he could not tell that Kenta had already healed himself, and clothes lined him with one mighty leap. The man went tail over teet and hit the ground hard. Kenta then took the man's head, and turned it completely around. Even in that state, there was no getting up from that. While all that was going on, one charged Clarice. All she did was reach into her bag, put her hand to her mouth, palm up, and blew the powder that was in her hand. He staggered, and then collapsed. Clarice put a smug smile on her face, knowing that there were more efficient ways than fighting. She then began to saunter towards Mimoun.

Antonio was still able to keep his opponent at bay, showing that he was indeed equal to the task. He finally caught his opponent with a leg sweep, and Antonio brought his staff across his chin. There was a crack as he shattered the jaw of the man. Yet, his drugged state did not allow him to feel the pain, and with a kippup, he was on his feet. The man was back on Antonio, but he did not see Ai slip up to him. With her speed, she popped the staff out of the bokor's hand, and palm struck him to the ground. When he was up, she extended her nails and ripped him open. The man staggered and then fell dead. The Friar said, "Did you have to kill him?"

"In his state," said Ai, "There was no restraining him. It is this, or cripple him, and crippling him would take too much time, and risk him getting a chance to finish you off. Believe me, friar; he would not have cared about killing you."

Jean-Claude had a maniac on his hands. The man danced and swung fast enough to keep Jean-Claude on the defensive. However, this was the way he normally liked it. If someone was that aggressive, he would normally let his opponent either get tired, or wait for him to make that one mistake that Jean-Claude could exploit and end the fight in one swift move. Finally, the man thrust forward, and Jean-Claude popped up his middle knuckle and hit a major nerve just before his armpit. This is a move that normally paralyzes an opponent due to the pain, and because body begins to shut things down, thinking that, something bad has happened to the body. The man did not feel the pain, but every joint in his body locked up, because of all the mixed signals hitting the brain. It was bad enough with that, but add to that his doped up state, and it made matters worse in his synapses. He was frantic trying to move against his body, which had more sense than he did in wanting to stop. His state of mind would not let him comprehend why he could not act. Once this happened, Jean-Claude took him down with a Russian leg sweep, restraining his leg and head. Jean-Claude then took his fore knuckle and rammed it into the man's Vegas nerve. By striking this nerve, his whole body thought that he was working too hard. Normally, someone's heartbeat would slow to the point of rendering one's opponent unconscious. However, because of his mind, the adrenal glands overdid the slowing of the heart, and his heart stopped completely. The man shook a couple of times, and then collapsed, dead. He threw off the body to go help Ren.

However, Ren had his own ideas. He was far more careful with his attack. Indeed, a human that was doped up on this kind of drug was a formidable opponent. It would be like fighting a g'hul that had full understanding of his ability. Ren then knew that he had to be cleverer, and outsmart his opponent. The man danced, flailed, and swung at Ren, who was having all he could do to stop his man. Ren then remembered what Jean-Claude had taught him, and waited for his opening. When it came, he quickly reached out and grabbed the man's forehead, pressing his fingers as hard as he could around the edges of that area. Again, the man could feel no pain, but the body knew better about the situation, and it began to react to the trauma the claw hold was making. Ren had grabbed his wrist with the other hand to steady his hand and to insure a sold grip. The man was beginning to go to his knees, but his sweat caused Ren to lose his grip. Yet, when the man staggered back, he spun right into Francois, who, being a Savate expert himself, quickly moved in, snapped his wrists, bent one leg the wrong way at the knee, and let the man fall. The man convulsed, too doped up to know that he was supposed to be screaming in pain. He tried several times to get to his feet, and, of course, kept falling down when he tried to put his weight on his shattered knee and torn ligaments, with his leg flailing around like it was on a marionette. He then turned to Anjou, and said, "_C'était__ pour__ vous__, ma petite__ Chou_."

Anjou maintained her stern look as she nodded. Francois was more satisfied to see this rather than be merciful and kill him outright. Now there was only one left.

While the fight was going on, Clarice approached Mimoun, hoping to end things that night, but Mimoun could see how things were going. In reality, he was actually testing them. He knew they would be tough, and he wanted to see how things would go. Now, if they won, that would be a bonus. At least, this way, he knew what he faced, and knew what he would have to throw at them to stop them. He was already leaving the area, hoping not to be noticed in the fray. However, Clarice saw this, and charged after him. It was too late, because he was already on the move. Yet, it was not too lake for Chiyuki, who was livid that, at the very least, a great evening had been ruined. Despite the transformation that Karin's blood had made, she was still just as fast as she ever was, much to her relief. Mimoun had only gotten fifty meters from the park entrance when she jumped in front of him. "Leaving so soon?" she asked, with a hiss in her voice. He grinned, which enraged Chiyuki even more, although his hatred was great enough to make her more enraged beyond that. He quickly went into his pocket, but Chiyuki had that wrist as if she had just materialized next to him—exactly what he wanted. She was gripping tight enough that, in a matter of seconds, his wrist would be shattered. Yet, he was still able to ignite the lighter that was in his pocket, and push it under her palm. She screamed as she wrenched her hand back in pain. This was all the time he needed. In one swift stroke, he reached into his jacket, opened a small glass bottle, dipped in a straw, put his thumb over the top, extracted it, and re-corked the bottle…

While all this was happening, they were trying to determine what to do next. Friar Antonio then asked, "Why do we not just inform the authorities?"

"Friar," said Jean-Claude, "I'm sorry, but that is a ridiculous thought, even for you. No offense, but I could just see us calling the police right now and saying, 'Yes sir, a bunch of voodoo warriors were trying to kill the local vampire clan, could you come out and clean this up?'

Just as much as I fear exposure of our Clan too soon, I also fear them bringing the little white wagon for telling them about a scene from a bad horror movie, and for us really believing that such things are true!"

Antonio laughed at himself, and his odd request, saying, "I am sorry: this is not what I normally deal with on a regular basis!"

"Then we have to get them up the hill and dispose of the bodies somehow…" but he stopped as everyone heard a blood curdling scream coming from the street outside. Quickly everyone came out to see Chiyuki on her knees, screaming in pain and flailing around, with her hands cupped over her eyes. Pink and red were oozing out from between her fingers. Mimoun had not used some trick, but he carefully blew hydrofluoric acid into her eyes, and swiftly left. She was in so much pain, made worse by her crying. She was screaming and bawling uncontrollably and beyond consolation. If looks could kill, and had that look been directed at Mimoun if he had been there, Ren would have vaporized him. Clarice pulled out a plastic bottle with some water, and she said, "Elder one, you can grow your eyes back, but in order to do that, I must rinse out the mess. What hit you?"  
"ACID!" she screamed.

"Then we must rinse out the sockets before the residue seeps into your brain," said Antonio, "Ren, help me hold her down. Jean-Claude and Francois, pull her hands away."

They restrained her, but had a hard time of doing it. She knew what was coming, knew it was what she needed, but at the same time, she knew would hurt even more. She screamed and pleaded for them to stop, but they could not listen to her. Just the extra exposure to the night air made it worse. Then Clarice began to pour in the water. Chiyuki wished at that point to be dead, but that would not come, nor would unconsciousness. She felt the whole ordeal. Once everything was rinsed out well, all that was left were the sockets. Within three or four days, she would have her eyes back, but she would be blind until them. Once she could see well enough, she could then flesh craft the scarring left behind where the acid had hit her face. Now that it was rinsed out, the pain subsided, and the cool air was actually a bit soothing, but it still stung. Karin took off a scarf that she was wearing and put it around her sockets. They helped her to her feet, and she was now sobbing into Ren's chest, with a horrible headache. Karin kept away from her, lest her blood rise. Jean-Claude was livid. He went back to the spot of the fight. He was going to have them take the bodies to the hill and figure out what to do, but now, he was too enraged to think straight. Antonio said, "My son, please, do not let wrath overtake you. You know it does not work the righteousness of God."

He turned around and grumbled to the friar, vamped out, "Worry not! I am only going to help them get to their eternal home a bit faster."

Francois and Anjou took the hint and followed behind. When they saw the bodies, and the one man still flailing around, Jean-Claude's blood began to boil, and he let out a primal roar as he extended his hands and flames shot out and ignited the bodies. However, the one that had been unconscious had come to, and he began to charge the trio. That was his last action. Anjou and Francois extended their hands and repeated the process. The man screamed like a woman and began to flail around. Even the drug still in his system could not block the pain the entire surface of his skin ignited. Jean-Claude turned around and said, "Let's go home."

Kenta said, "What about the police? What will they say when they see this?"

Calmer, Jean-Claude said, "Trust me, Kenta, the police will have no clue as to what to do with this."

When they returned, Fumio, Calera, and Elda were on the porch, talking women talk when they saw the pack return. It did not take much to realize what had happened. The women came up, and Jean-Claude said, "Get her to bed; she is going to need the blood of hatred, as much as you can obtain."

"What happened," said Elda.

"That monster Mimoun burned out her eyes," snapped Karin. She was angry in a way that was rare for her.

Calera and Fumio got her upstairs and made her as comfortable as they could while the others spoke. "_Sacre__ Bleu, monsieur D'Amphile, _what was that with which they fought ?"

"That was Capoeria," said Jean-Claude, "It is a fighting style that is very efficient, despite the seeming exposure they make when they do their moves. Slaves in South America developed it, and hid their learning of it from their masters by disguising it in a dance. Some of those slaves spread it to the southern United States and Hispaniola."

"If they have mastered that," said Clarice, "and if they come at us en masse, doped up, as you say, they could actually be able to do us harm."

"How many do you think are coming?" asked Jean-Claude.

"That was just a probing mission, I fear," said Antonio, "At least, I think so."

"It very well could have been," said Clarice, "and Mimoun now knows what he faces."

"Do you think the full force of the Clan would be able to fight it?" said Jean-Claude.

"It would give us better odds," said Clarice, "but I am afraid of them becoming more covert. We are going to have to put together a good plan."

"We also have to put this on a ground of our choosing," said Antonio, "and we must try to resolve this with minimal force."

"Friar, I think it's too late to turn the other cheek," said Karin.

"I do not say that to try to avoid the fight," said Antonio, "but the safety of your wedding, and keeping the fight low key is what is needed. I understand what risking this much exposure would do. If it came down to all out turf war, there could be a worse problem for you. At that point, they could accomplish their goals without having to fight any further. This must be taken into account if tonight was any indication of future events."

About five minutes passed before anyone said anything. Finally, Elda said, "Jean-Claude, initiate me!"

His jaw hit the floor. He knew she still had her problems, and he was about to ask for an explanation. However, Elda said, "Don't worry, pet, because I did not think that there are still imbecilic humans like this around. The humans you have brought in make our foes look like Neanderthals compared to the Clan. Besides, I know that you could use my experience, and this all has to stop. At the very least, if my joining brings peace to my granddaughter, then it would be worth it."

"Then we are going to have an emergency meeting of the Clan tomorrow night, take care of things then, and then discuss what we must do. We have to have a great game plan, or else everything that we are trying is going to collapse like a house of cards."

While all this was going on, a certain cat discovered the campsite of the bokor, and obtained from there what he needed. He then proceeded to perform an old ritual of transformation that was rarely done by vampires. Myth declares that vampires can change themselves into bats, wolves, and other creatures of the night at will. However, the truth is that it takes much to change, and many times, the changer had to remain in that state for a time. However, Neko had been this way for some time, and now the time had come to go back, because a certain pretty, purple clad vampire had need of him. Besides, with the upcoming fight, he knew he would be needed.

4


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was soon the next night, and Chiyuki was still wearing the blindfold, slowly growing back her eyes, with Ren at her side, still well steamed at the events that had just transpired the night before. The initiation was held for the third senior most member, but it was not truly a night for celebration. There was definite business to discuss. Henry sought the opportunity to speak, considering that he was the chief, and it indeed was his concern to be involved. "To those of the Clan: there is a threat to this city that appears to be far more dangerous than what we first assumed. Last night, what should have been a simple outing turned tragic. Bokor sorcerers of the dark side of voodoo ambushed several of your members. They not only know how to fight, but they were drugged up in such a fashion that their adrenal glands were pumping out far more endorphins into their system than what would normally be there."

At this, he let Clarice take the floor, and she described what it was that made them so strong. "Endorphins are natural to the humanoid body, and they are what make one able to do athletic feats. However, it is also, in a sense, a narcotic, in that the body can become addicted to endorphins if given enough over time. However, it is needed, because, in times of great stress, those glands will provide enough endorphins to provide one under that situation to perform superhuman feats of strength. I am sure you have all heard stories about the petite mother able to flip over a burning car to save her child trapped inside. Those stories are true. Well, what this potion does is act like a street drug known as PCP, or Angel Dust. It can have one of two effects. It can either make one very tranquil, or, in the right amounts, turn someone into a raving maniac pumped up on endorphins, which causes him to not feel pain, and have the strength of at least five men. They don't stop unless something completely immobilizes the person. Sometimes, they have been known take several bullets and keep coming before they finally drop. What I believe they are planning is to bring over a handful of bokor and several soldiers so affected to fight us. Now, I know there are some here who want to make a full out attack, but we must be careful."

At this, Jean-Claude took the floor, and said, "Last night, because they were as Clarice described, it was messy trying to stop them. No insult to our human members, but because they were humans, and all but two were of vampire blood, we should have easily defeated them. However these soldiers all seem to be expert in Capoeria, and they were all under the influence of that potion. As a result, they broke Kenta's back temporarily. He was able to heal, and defeat his opponent, but it could have been worse if he had snapped Kenta's neck instead. Antonio broke the jaw of his opponent, and he kept coming as if nothing had happened. I had to use pressure points to stop the one I fought, and had to use an old trick that I do not show to many, due to its potentially fatal effects. Francois blew out the knee and ligaments of his opponents, and the man still kept trying to fight. We had to immolate the last one to defeat him. We had to remove every trace that we had been there, and the police are still trying to find the gang responsible. They never will, but the fact that it went to that extent tells us that an all out fight would draw far more attention on things than we care for right now. We want humans and vampires to coexist, but they are not quite ready for that yet. A full scale war would make matters worse, and the authorities will not care who is guilty for what."

At this, Friar Antonio took over, and said, "An all out war is what they want because they dearly want to stop all that we see here. Even if it costs them their lives, an all out fight would actually accomplish what they want, so they must feel that they cannot lose no matter what. Therefore, we need to come up with ways to end this quickly before it can get going. We must find unconventional ways to handle this."

There was silence, and deep thought was flashing around the group. Then Victor stood up and said, "If making it quick is needed, then we need the most efficient way."

He was affecting the most businesslike look on his face, more than people had seen before. He stroked Elda's chin, and he said, "I will succeed where Alfred was not allowed, _leipshun._"

Elda looked up and, for the first time, saw Alfred's face in his own. For the first time in a long time, she saw strength in him that attracted her to Alfred in the first place. In that time, science was still being attacked, and a few superstitions were floating around that were more believed than the scientists that were dispelling them. However, the main reason why they were attacked was that they were trying to bring change. One thing that has always rattled humans was when someone tried to disrupt the comfortable world in which they lived. Even if it was change for good, they still attacked the change, because, truth is, by nature, humans are lazy, and they always seem to seek the easier way of doing things, rather than take the hard road to change. Worse, many felt affronted by the thinkers, because of the reason that, even though their thinking was towards bettering the situation for their fellow man, those that had not come up with the ideas did not like the fact that there was someone smarter. They felt that the thinkers were saying that they were better than the average man was, but what they really were saying was that they wished to be as wise, but lacked the ambition and intestinal fortitude to gain what the thinkers—the true _ubermenschen_—had gained. This was the reason why Alfred was willing to stay by Elda's side despite knowing what she was. He was more willing to accept her because she did not pose the threat that myth had taught. Because of his reasoning, he was always the one to want to dispel myth, and educate people. However, people were not ready for that. It was because of this relationship, and because of humans helping to shatter their love, along with the persecution for the exposure of a dhamphir to the inquisition that Elda despised humans for centuries. Yet, because of her purposeful isolation from the human world due to her hatred, she had not seen that humans were becoming more accepting of things—a vision that Alfred and James both had, Jean-Claude was actively trying to make happen, and a dream that seemed to be coming true. Victor and Wiener were both trying to right the wrongs of the Sinclair family, who were trying to avenge Alfred for a crime vampires did not commit. She finally looked at Victor, and said, "Alfred would be proud of you."

Before he spoke, he turned and kissed her sweetly, saying, "Then let us make his dream come true."

Victor spoke with the efficiency of a German general, saying, "Instead of coming up with some complicated plan, we have to find the simplest solution. The more complicated the plan, the more that could go wrong. Therefore, the simplest way to handle this is _blitzkrieg_."

There was some mumbling about what he had said, because the term had a sinister connotation to it considering the ones who had used it in the past. Victor suspected that this was what was being discussed, and he said, "All that term means is 'lightning war.' It was used even before World War One by the German armies. All it means is a quick, hard, overwhelming attack. You find the enemy, bring him out to a battlefield of your choosing, and then annihilate them. Never fight a foe on their terms, because you already have lost half the fight. In chess, there is something called tempo. This is where you are making moves that force your opponent never to be able to carry out his game plan. If you have several areas of attack, that is called tempi. If you have tempi, your opponent will more than likely lose—it's only a matter of time and technique. Therefore, we need the tempi. What we need to do is take some time to put some thought to how we can lure _them_ out, and slaughter them like they are so many cattle!"

Jean-Claude was impressed at that. It was one of those things that were so simple that you wonder why no one had thought of it before. "Then, let's take that time. We can take our time, because, if we can keep tabs on them, it does not matter how many they bring. They can only bring so many. In the meantime, we have to watch them, and keep their numbers culled, but not in such a fashion that causes them to be aware of the plan. We attack in ways that keep them guessing. Furthermore, we have to watch their actions to ensure that they do not make zombies. That would make things harder, because they would have us try to kill people who had no choice in things, and they would be just as much a casualty as would one of our numbers falling. Therefore, watch them, keep their numbers down, and prevent any kidnappings that you find, until we are ready for the main thrust. In addition, I am going to teach everyone some fighting techniques that are so severe, I do not trust many people with that kind of knowledge. However, considering what we face, you now must learn."

Elda stepped up, and wanted to say something, so Jean-Claude relented, and she stepped up, saying, "I guess I need to start with an apology to the humans."

That turned some heads. Jean-Claude scratched his head for a second, a bit confused, then his eyes went wide, and he smiled broadly. He could see the proverbial light bulb over her head, and he said, "After all this time, you finally get it!"

She continued, "Yes, many humans deserve vampire wrath. Yet, in reality, those that deserve that wrath no longer walk the earth. However, they are not the only ones with blood on their hands. We vampires deserve some of that blame."

That really got some mumbling going in the crowd. Jean-Claude smacked his right fist into his left hand, and he thought, "If there is any prejudice left in this group, she is about to put an end to it!"

Elda continued her statement, "Yes, they hated us, but our hatred in return only made things worse. I believe our hatred, and seeking revenge at every opportunity made us just as bad as the ones that hunted us. All it did was set up a chain of violence that never ends if allowed to continue. However, to stop it, someone has to take a stand, and be willing to do what others were not willing to do."

She then turned to the friar and nodded. He gently smiled, doing the sign of the cross towards her. Yet, she then said, "Yet, if that is to have any effect, it has to be a two way street. Therefore, I, of the original European purge, who had friends killed and tortured, who lost her first love because of it, who has the most right of anyone here, save the Devil sisters, to demand justice, will put an end to her side of the hate, as one was willing to put an end to they of his ilk. I cannot hate anymore, because I can see how wrong it is to hold a grudge for so long, and hate wears you out. I have hated for centuries, and I am just tired of hating. I cannot hate anymore."

She then ran to Victor's arms, saying, "Say you'll be with me."

He said, "I know not how many years I have left, and I do not believe them to be many. Yet, as long as I do have life left, I shall never leave you. When that comes, please, make me happy by finding someone that can give you as much love. There is no need for you to be lonely."

Everyone applauded at this sight. It was odd, though, that it seemed everyone was hooking up with someone else. Ai, seeing this, knew that she should be happy. However, it only left her feeling sadder than before. That was about to change.

As things were going on, she slipped around to the front of the house, and began to weep. However, she heard a voice that stopped her dead in her tracks. "My love, it's been a long time, but I have been able to break that horrible demon's spell."

She froze, her eyes went wide, and she slowly looked up to see Ryuu standing before her. She could not believe it. She began to hyperventilate, caught herself, and ran to his arms as she put him in a big bear hug. "How did this happen? I thought you were dead!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks to the presence of those bokor goons," he said, "I was able to get the right things and incantations I needed to counteract the curse."

He stood about the average height, and had black shaggy hair with red tips that hung over his eyes. He had a slender build, and wore a black tee shirt, black leather jacket, black fingerless gloves, dark blue jeans, and military boots. He looked punk, but he was quite handsome. He made the mistake centuries ago of angering a demon who slapped the curse on him, but the presence in Japan at that time gave him the chance to change all that. In fact, he was one of the most elder vampires on the earth, and he was a pure blood. Thus, his power was vast, and he knew that the Clan could use his help. He had admired Jean-Claude's dream, and knew that, with his leadership, wisdom of the centuries, and indeed having the ability to see humans indeed change to the point where they could accept vampires, he knew that his dream could come true. He looked at her, and said, "Well, how did you come back? I thought you were gone?"

"You'd be surprised," she said, "And in fact, there were some that Jean-Claude knows that I know as well. Truth is that I knew him a long time ago. I saw everything that happened to him, including his leaving for Japan. Remember that everything happened in the same areas of the Micmac nation where Jean-Claude lived. Just before I went under, the ancestors of those that rescued and mentored him rescued me. I was gone before he had a good chance to know me, so it was no surprise that he did not remember me. I am so glad he turned out the way he did. When the first chance to come to Japan came, I took it. I am so glad we all found each other. However, there is something you need to know, darling—and it's something that may make you happy."

"What would that be?" he asked, as he smiled at her.

"Well, were you there to see what happened a few nights ago with that Mimoun character?" she asked.

He thought for a moment, and then he recalled how she had to inject them with her blood to rescue them, and then he said, "Do you know what that means!" he exclaimed.

It was dawning on her just as it was dawning on him, and she said, "Oh God, we can be man and wife! YES!"

She bear hugged him again, and she said, "Come, darling, we have to introduce you. You are the best thing to happen to us!"

As the kibitzing was starting, Karin was in deep thought, and she said to Kenta, "You know, I was wondering, you know, just until this is over, if we should postpone the wedding?"

Kenta shook his head, and said, "Karin, we've been over this before. If we do that, are we not saying that we are scared of them? Are we not telling them that they can do whatever they want to us? Do we not encourage them to do more? No, Karin, we have to go on with our normal lives. Weren't you and Yuriya going to go with Maki in a couple of days to get the dresses ready, and do the reception planning? Go do that, honey, because I think that will make you feel better."

Karin snuggled up and said, "You're right: I'm acting foolish."

As they snuggled up, Jean-Claude looked at the two of them, and he turned to Victor and said, "Do you think there's a possibility that we can use the wedding to draw them out?"

Victor put a moment or two of thought to it, and said, "Could that be risking her?"

A different voice then spoke up, and said, "Not at all, that would be perfect."

Jean-Claude wheeled around to see Ryuu standing there, with Ai on his arm. She said, "Now we're going to stomp some heads!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"So, you're the one that's been causing the stir," said Ryuu, "You do realize that you are walking a dangerous line."

Jean-Claude was not sure about this salutation, so he said, "Um, could we start with 'Hi, my name is…'"

"Sorry," said Ryuu, "It's just I am not used to giving such casual addresses to subordinates."

"Subordinates!" said Jean-Claude, "Just who do you think you are?"

"I just happen to be one of the oldest vampires in existence," he said, "I would prefer a bit more respect from juniors to me, especially you, half-breed."

Jean-Claude began to get that look in his eyes, and his right hand began to grip the saber, but something told him to back off. He knew that Ai and Chiyuki were quite old, and he might just be what he claimed. Yes, he did deserve some respect; however, he was going to let him know that he was more than what he saw. Instead, he slowly pulled his saber and rendered a proper salute with it, and said, "Welcome to the Clan. However, I would prefer the disdainful remarks. We treat each other as equals here."

Ryuu let a grin curl over his lips, and he said, "Yes, you are indeed a leader. Most of your kind would not have shown as much restraint. Some would write you off as an extravagant street gang."

Jean-Claude resheathed the saber, and he said, "I figured you might be testing things. Yes, I recognize your senior position, and I would always respect your point of view. However, I would say that I do call the shots here, in this situation. What we are trying to accomplish…"

"…is really shaking things up," said Ryuu, "You know, considering how the whole vampire thing got started, it is amazing that the powers that be in the higher plains has allowed this. You are moving quite swiftly."

Jean-Claude was not sure how to take that, considering how he believed himself in tune with that "Power." He then had to know, "What do mean by 'allow this?'"

"I am not sure you want to know all that was involved in bringing our kind into this world," said Ryuu, "but I will say this: our kind has been crawling around since the beginning of time. The truth is, we were never quite meant to be."

"Please don't tell me we are a mistake," said Jean-Claude.

"I am not sure how to see that position," said Ryuu, "I look at our history, and I do know that the only kind of vampires that had been were the created kind. In that sense, yes, they were not meant to be. On the other hand, the first true vampire was not destroyed for some reason."

Jean-Claude began to pace and think, and then he said, "Was there something about this first that God allowed?"

"That is a good question," said Ryuu, "Maybe there was a hope he would change?"

"Instead he was creating more and more of his kind as time passed," said Jean-Claude.

"We all have free will," Ryuu said knowingly.

"That's true," said Jean-Claude, "but what I want to know was when things changed, in other words, when the pure bloods came to be."

"That, I am not sure about," said Ryuu, "However, the supernatural world is upset."

"Someone from certain parts of the supernatural realm is upset," corrected Jean-Claude, "Besides, if that one side has resisted, would not that mean the other side does not mind things here?"

Ryuu looked at him quizzically for a moment, and then he said, "Are you saying that what is happening here is God's will?"

"The way you talk, what else am I to conclude," said Jean-Claude, "Why would pure bloods emerge? Why would a drop in vampires cause a Fountain of Psyche to be born? Why would there be one possible one in reserve, (pointing to Ruby?) If we were not meant to be, and if this were not meant to happen, God would certainly send warnings to cease and desist."

Ryuu began to pace a bit, lost in thought. He then said, "Okay, let's assume that you're right. If so, then we have to be preparing for a huge fight against an enemy far more ruthless than what you have ever faced before, empowered by very dark forces."

"I think I got a taste of that the other night," said Jean-Claude, "There were only five of Mimoun's foot soldiers, and they gave us quite a fight."

"So, what do you think is going to happen once you face the big fight?" said Ryuu.

Jean-Claude did not answer that, because he had already put some thought to that, and he did not like what he saw. However, he said, "Ai seems to be more optimistic."

"Trust me," he said, "They will be tough, but that does not mean unstoppable. With my help, we can win. Your little plan seems to be good. However, some things are going to have to happen."

"Like what?" asked Jean-Claude.

"How did you defeat them last night?" asked Ryuu.

"I had to go to some last resort tactics," said Jean-Claude, "I use them rarely because they are that deadly. I don't want to get into the habit of using them."

"Then that is what you are going to have to teach your troops," said Ryuu, "though you're going to have to instill the same kind of discipline into them."

"Are you willing to catch the vision, then?" asked Jean-Claude.

"Let me watch you for a bit," he said, "and see if your game plan of attrition is going to work. Stay tough, because if God is on your side, nothing shall stop you. In the meantime, I have a certain young lady with whom I need to catch up—good evening," and he left.

Jean-Claude began to think for a bit, and then he said, "Victor, spread the word. We are going to have an emergency training session for the next week. We are going to learn some new hand-to-hand techniques."

While all this was going on, Karin was getting together with Yuriya and Fumio, for they were going to the bridal shops the next day to select the gown and the rest of the principles outfits for the wedding. Maki joined in, and Ruby approached. When she heard what was going on, she said she would like to be there. She may not say much, and stays in the background, but that did not mean that she wanted to fade into the background. They happily agreed, and made plans for when to meet.

They went to the shops, and as most girls are wont to do, they were willing to look at and try on many different fashions and designs, if for no other reason than just to see what it looked like. Oddly enough, despite being 37, Fumio was still a head turner. Whenever she tried on a maid's gown, every man in the shop stopped to look, while there were several faces pressed against the glass of the shop. The day was filled with excitement and giggling, as if they were all 14 years old, all given a large bankroll, and then were told that they could do whatever they wanted. At some point, selections were made, and a lavender décor was selected. Oddly enough, though Ruby said little, and tried on nothing, when it came time for choosing, her taste was exquisite, and she was the one that helped everyone decide on the décor. By this point, it was about three o'clock in the afternoon, and Karin figured that they were going to go grab a snack somewhere and head back, but Maki and Yuriya stopped her and said, "Oh no you don't! There's…ah…one more stop that deals with something just as important as the wedding day."

With that, they hit a place called "The Enchanted Evening," and Karin turned red. It was not because her blood rose, but because she was embarrassed. Maki then said, "Just as important as the wedding day is the wedding night!"

She leaned right into Karin's face with a sly look on her own, pumping her eyebrows up and down. Karin said, "I am NOT going in there!"

Yuriya said, "Oh really? And just what do you have for that special moment…Hmm?"

Karin turned and said, "Oh, you're one to talk, Miss A-cup!"

She curled up her hands and pumped her womanhood up and down with the knuckles of her thumbs, saying, "Hey, I'm not that small anymore!"

Fumio then said, "Well, oddly enough, because you've had children, they are going to keep some size."

Karin then began to envision herself pregnant, and she wondered if she was going to look like Aieda. Maki then said, "Don't change the subject! You have to have _something_ for Kenta."

Karin had to admit that she really did not own anything like that, so, like a prisoner condemned to death, she accepted her fate and marched in.

The sun had set by the time they were done, and they had everything either ordered or bought. They were going home with bags and boxes galore. By this point, Anjou and Sea Blue had caught up to them. They were all agog about the haul that had been made, and fantasies about the big day were flowing through their minds. However, the shopping district they were in was in an area that made them pass through a wooded area before they got back to the town and home. Karin was lost in thought about the wedding day. She was imagining the taking of the vows and the giving of the rings, the kiss, and then, the honeymoon. Normally, this kind of thing was unheard of in the vampire world, because they just handed over the bride to the new husband, and that was it. However, what was happening here was somewhat unprecedented. Only one time before was this done, and that dealt with Jean-Claude. This was different. This was being done with the full blessing of the council, and Kenta wanted to do things right. It was not just to help make things solid; it was almost a political statement. She knew that she had no guarantee on how much time she had left, so she wanted to have these moments so that she could try to live life to the fullest while she had it. In all her thinking, she had drifted back about 50 meters behind the rest, and they were too engrossed in their conversation to know where she had gone. She snapped to, and saw how far ahead they had gone. In the instant she contemplated trying to catch up; someone came out of the brush.

"I cannot believe how fortunate I am," said Mimoun, "I did not expect this. It must be that the papas have handed you over to me. I told you your wedding was not to be!"

Karin was about to scream, but Mimoun covered her mouth and dragged her into the woods. Fumio eventually looked back to see where Karin had gone, and all they saw were the packages she had been carrying. She screamed, "KARIN!"

Everyone snapped around, and Yuriya told Anjou to get Maki and Fumio out of there. "But Karin's in trouble!" protested Maki, but Yuriya said, "For Fumio's sake, get yourselves out of here!"

Anjou was ramping up her strength, and hauling the two of them off. In the meantime, Anjou sent a few bats to the house ahead of her, because she had to get help fast. Once they were safe, she was going back. There was no way she was going to leave her sister behind.

Karin was fighting hard as Mimoun was dragging her through the woods. Soon, she was in a clearing where there were about seven foot solders waiting. Mimoun said, "It is hard to get them here, but I assure you, child, more is coming, with more bokor. I will deal with your friends soon enough."

There was a large fire there, with several candles and voodoo dolls put around. Soon they were playing drums and chanting, as if a ritual was going to be performed. "Now is the time where we shall cut out your heart and burn your body. It is time to put an end to all this nonsense. We shall never surrender our power to the changes you claim we need."

He then pulled out a large knife and began to approach as the chanting was reaching a climax. Karin knew she had to preserve her blood, but help was nowhere to be seen. These foot soldiers did not seem doped up, but even then, eight against one was not good. She had three years of Jean-Claude's training, but she knew that it still was not enough against these people by herself. Her only chance was to accelerate her blood and then use it. It was this or die, guaranteed. She started to tap into her own despair and her blood rose. When it was at the right moment, she snapped the hemp rope holding her as if it were flax. Her eyes glowed and she vamped out. Mimoun then said, "Impressive! I never heard of a Fountain of Psyche being able to do what you do!"

Karin was not one for words at this point, and she rushed the nearest foot soldier. He was good, but there was no way a normal mortal was going to take on a vampire in this frame of mind. She was kicking, punching, and breaking as fast as she could. Two foot soldiers burst into flames. Mimoun was about to act himself, but then he heard the movement behind him.

Anjou did not want to create too much of a fuss by interrupting the fight training. He would probably be sore as it was considering how not everyone was there, and she knew that he might go overkill for this situation. Besides, her bats were showing that Karin was handling things. However, she was worried that she was expending blood too fast, and she did not like what she saw in that regard. She found Kenta and Chiyuki and she explained what was happening. Just that fast, Chiyuki, Ai, Kenta, Yukkiko, and Ryuu were moving, carrying those that could not move as fast. They caught up with the rest, and headed to the clearing. By the time they showed up, Mimoun was gone, and Karin was wiping out the last one. Normally, there would be praise for her ability to handle things. However, there was a bit of fear considering how quickly she handled things. When they all arrived, she wheeled around. Yet, in the firelight, they saw her face, and they saw that something was terribly wrong, just as much as she knew something was so wrong. She tried to raise her blood, but to no avail. She was pale, and staggering. "Oh no!" she whimpered, "Oh no, it can't be…"

Ryuu's eyes went wide, and he said, "The Fount has dried!"

Karin heard this, and a flood of emotions hit her at once. She knew that she was done for, and all before she could complete her dreams. She started to stagger forward, and fell as Kenta caught her, tears streaming down his face. They were by the fire, but she shivered as if it were freezing outside. He held her close as she caressed his face. "I'm sorry baby," she said, "I'm so sorry! Hold me! Don't leave me!"

All he could do was say, "I love you: I love you so much!"

She then said, "Baby, baby, I can't see!"

All the women were in tears, because they knew the end was soon. However, Ryuu thought for a moment about times in the past when a Fountain of Psyche came along. When this moment came, there was something that they did, but the knowledge had long since been lost due to the rarity of her condition. Ryuu looked at the sobbing women, and he said, "Will you stop! You act like it's over!"

With that, he went over, and saw Karin weak but whimpering. He said, "Kenta, I'm sorry, but this is out of your league."

Ryuu then snatched her up much to the surprise of everyone there, especially Kenta. They then screamed, "What are you doing!" as he extended his fangs and bit her. Kenta tried to stop it, but Ryuu jumped up into a tree out of reach. However, he only sucked for about two seconds, and then he bit his own hand, and stuffed it in her mouth. Now everyone was quiet as they watched. Karin barely felt the drop on her tongue, but it suddenly tasted like the sweetest thing she had ever tasted. Everyone heard at first the weak sucking sounds. Suddenly, Karin's eyes shot open, and she then grabbed his hand and started to drink violently. Now everyone was stunned. Ryuu grunted, seemingly in pain, but he also looked like he was enjoying it. He then jumped down and had to practically rip his hand away. He then looked at Ruby, and said, "I'm sorry, Ruby, but you are going to have to take her mantle."

She cocked her head as Sea Blue looked at him oddly. Ryuu said, "The talk is that you should have been a Fount yourself, but it was recessive because of Karin. However, to help her, you have to take on her mantle."

Sea Blue said, "Don't do it! You'll be deal a lot sooner."

Ruby had always known that the nature of the fount caused her to be the way she was, and she knew how the vampire world actually revered anything like her. It would be a sacrifice, but it would not be as bad. "Innocent," said Ruby, "It is not the same. I will get a clean slate, and my fount will not disappear for a long time. Karin has shown that she can use her blood in her own way, and I can learn and still control my bats. She is our friend, and our fellow vampire. I must."

Sea Blue fought for a moment, but then she knew there was nothing to be done. Ruby walked over and said, "What must I do?"

"Go to the holes I made," said Ryuu, "and intake about a swallow of the blood. It will immediately enter your marrow, and your blood will rise, when that happens, bite Karin in those same marks, and give her an infusion, because she needs her blood supply renewed. I only have so much, and I do not intend to leave her undead."

With that, she did as she was instructed; ducking under Karin's flailing arms that were still searching for Ryuu's hand. She took the gulp, stood up, and stiffened. She felt the internal changes and screamed. Within seconds, her blood rose, and she had the urge to release. Karin's sadness was great, and Ruby suddenly felt that there was noting more that she wanted to do but bite Karin. She planted her fangs in the same spot as Ryuu had bitten, and began to release. After about three or four minutes, she pulled out, and she felt as much pleasure as she would have when she had fed.

Karin was out cold, but not out of commission. In her head, she saw Ruby looking over her, smiling sweetly. "Who are you?" asked Karin.

"I am you," she said, "and you are me."

"I don't understand," said Karin.

"I am Sophia," said the girl, "and you have been rescued."

"Now I really don't understand," said Karin.

"Remember when Kenta spoke of me?" she asked.

"Oh yeah!" said Karin, "But he said you looked like me!"

"I look like what I need to," she said, "and because the other fount was here, I was able to transfer. You see, the knowledge of me had been lost for so long that they forgot there was a way to rescue a fount, and that was going through the same process as making an undead, and then taking some of the blood left over from the fount used to make you pure blood. Since the practice had become forbidden at some point, the knowledge of how to rescue a fount was lost. This time, however, two founts were born, you were able to transfer me over to Ruby, and now she can continue the work until it is time for her to make the change as you. Then I shall rest until the next time I am needed. Be at peace, Karin, for now you and Kenta can be together forever. You can let him feed on your new blood, and he will still do what he can do now. You have been reborn as a full vampire now. Of course, there is no more day walking, but all your friends have gone to night living anyway, so you have lost nothing."

Karin's face began to glow, and she said, "Anjou! Anjou, now nothing will separate us!"

"Go back, now," said Sophia, "Your friends are waiting for you!"

Karin came to, and everyone was around her. She looked at Anjou, and said, "Anjou, I…"

"I know, Big Sister," she said, "Ryuu explained everything while you were out."

"Kenta," she said, "I can still keep you as a g'hul, and we can be together forever!"

She grabbed Kenta and Anjou together and hugged the both of them. They were all caught in a tight embrace, and everyone was gathering himself or herself as they prepared to leave. They all began to talk about how they were going to explain this to everyone, and Ryuu said, "There is much you all need to learn about the vampire if the worlds are going to combine. It is time to go to school."

Of course, Mimoun was hot. He was heading back to camp, knowing that he really could not act again until everyone arrived. In the meantime, he was pondering how it was that he was being defeated at every hand. How could this be? Could it be that he could be resisting things? He shook his head and strengthened his resolve. He wasn't going to give up his grip on the spirit realm that easily. "Celebrate now, fools," he said, "Think everything is alright, because you will be crying soon!"

5


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

They all walked home, but as they did, the initial thrill was gone. It was at this point that Karin began realize all that had happened to her, and what that would mean. She was quiet all the way, and then she began to tear up. Kenta did not understand, but she said, "Darling, please, wait for me at your house, I need a little time, okay?"

She stroked his face, and he seemed to understand. She then went upstairs, and Anjou knew well what was going on. Ryuu excused himself to go feed, as the girls took all the things up to Karin's room to set them down. When they went in, she was laying on her bed staring at the window, in a fetal position, holding a pillow to her chest. No one said anything, but Karin weakly said, "Ruby, we will have to talk tomorrow night, because there are things you need to know. Don't tell your parents yet, because they have to be eased into this."

She acknowledged what was said, and she took her leave. Soon, the only ones left were the Markers, and Jean-Claude. The Markers, (save for Anjou,) were ecstatic. Karin would be spared and early grave and she was now a pure blood. Elda wondered why Anjou was not so happy, and Anjou said, "I am sad for Karin."

"Why are you sad?" said Elda, "This is a good thing!"

"You don't understand, grandmamma," she answered, "You cannot understand. Its always hard for a pure blood to say good-bye to the sunlight when one of us awakens. However, for Karin, shes been around the sun for much longer, and now its all gone. I'm sure she had some dreams of this or that, but they're all gone."

"Wait, does that mean the weddings off?" asked Henry.

"There is no stopping that now," answered Anjou, "But their lives will never be the same. Kenta will have to continue to have to live at night like he has been."

Calera said, "Let me go talk to the girl," but Anjou said, "Please, let me go first. I think I can relate."

An hour passed since anyone had spoken to Karin. She, by now was in a semi-awakened state, lost in her what-ifs. Anjou knocked and heard no answer. She tested the knob, and she realized that it was wide open. She entered with a heavy black canvas cloth, a small hammer, and some tacks. "Sister," said Anjou quietly, "Are you awake?"

She answered with a simple mumble. "Karin, I..." but Karin interjected, and said, "I thank you for forgiving me when you awoke, because now I feel like more of a dirt bag than ever before. I didnt know how hard it was for you until now."

Anjou set down her things, walked up to the bed, lay beside her, and held her close. Karin began to cry, and said, "I should have done this for you!"

"Big sister, you've repaid me several times over," consoled Anjou, "Now, it is my turn."

They lay there for about five minutes, and then Anjou said, "I must confess, when you awoke, it had to be hard for you as well, in your own way."

Karin was not sure what she meant, but she had to figure it was something to console her. She squeezed Anjous hand and then kissed it. Sister, Anjou continued, "You must have felt odd that you were not like us, and that must have felt like the Wall of China between us and you. I could not hold a grudge when you could not understand what happened to me. That is what helped me get over it. I felt alone, but you must have felt alone all the time. I was a bit selfish, because I thought you would be alone forever. Thanks to Kenta, that changed. Yes, the sun is gone, but now we have each other forever. We can hunt together now, and we can be closer than ever before. I am so happy this happened, because I thought, once you dried, it was over. We owe Ryuu much, because he has helped to reawaken things that we all need to know. It will be hard not to have the sun anymore, but there is much you gain Big Sister. I love you."

Karin rolled over, bawling her eyes out, and clutching Anjou tight.

After they spent some time like that, Anjou said, "I think what will help you now is if you help me sun proof the room. It will be like turning a page."

Karin said, "Okay," and they proceeded to get to things. However, when Karin opened the windows to close the shutters for the last time, Karin was surprised to hear guitar coming from outside her window. She looked over to see Jean-Claude playing his 12-string, smiling contently. He was singing Cat Stevens _Moonshodow_. He was only through the first chorus when he spotted Karin. He smiled at her and tipped his hat. She looked surprised, and said, "What are you doing up there?"

"Its a perfect and clear night!" he said, "The stars are incredible tonight! I felt like singing and stargazing."

She carefully climbed out the window, and Anjou could not figure out what was going on. Once she saw, she was back to her room quickly. Meanwhile, Karin took a seat by Jean-Claude, and looked to the sky. She gasped, and said, "Oh my! Ive never seen the stars like this before!"

"There is a reason for that," said Jean-Claude, "Not only is it a clear moonless night, but because of what has happened to you, your eyes have changed. You have become a pure blood, and that means all the benefits that come with it. I have similar sight, but I can only use fully when I concentrate. Go ahead, look at the sky, and tell me what you see."

Karin was flabbergasted. Not only were the stars brighter than ever before, even to the point where it seemed like there was a full moon, but there seemed to be colored clouds from place to place, including one that looked about the size of a full moon in Orion. There was a purple-red one on his hip that had a tiny horse head in the cloud. She said, "Look at those clouds!"

Jean-Claude said, "Those are nebulae. A couple humans can see without much problem, but faintly, but we can see a lot more. Now, scan the sky over to the right."

She then saw something that appeared to her eyes about the size of an eraser head. It looked like a pinwheel with a thin, bright rod put across the front. A little further over she saw one tilted at an angle, about the size of a crescent moon. "What are those pinwheels?" she asked.

"Those are galaxies," he said, "I thought you paid attention in science class?"

"Well, math and science was never my strongest suit," she said, "I guess I forgot more than I remembered."

"That one over the two arced lines of stars is the Great Galaxy in Andromeda. That is the most distant object that the human being can see with the unaided eye. If it is like this, it appears to them like a fuzzy star. If they use night vision goggles, they can see it the way we do, although in a green hue."

"It almost does not seem dark," said Karin.

"When it is a full moon, you are going to think it like a sunny day," said Jean-Claude, "Trust me, you are going to see the night in a way you never have before. The night has its own beauty that humans will never know. I feel sorry for our human brothers; because I wish they could see this!"

Karin began to smile, and said, "Its odd, but instead of feeling odd being a normal vampire, I feel more complete than I ever have before!"

"That's the way its supposed to be," said Anjou. She did not do her normal thing this time, because she did not want to disturb things. Instead, she said it as she noticeably walked up with her own guitar. She grinned as Karin smiled, and she said, Do you see it, Karin, the difference?

"Its beautiful," said Karin, "Its so good to be alive!"

She was saying this, not just because of what had happened, but also because of the fact that she no longer had to live in fear of dying day by day. Karin then said, "You know, Jean-Claude, I remember that night a few years ago when you taught me how to love myself. Even though I still was what I was, I felt more like what I was born to be than ever before. Now, more than before, I can say that I am a vampire, and it is a good thing to be what I am."

Without saying it, Karin was saying, for the first time, that she loved herself. Anjou then said, "What was that song you were playing before, Big Brother?"

"Ah, that," he said, "Watch my hands, and you'll catch the phrasing. Then I'll teach you the song. I like to sing this one to the twins when I'm trying to put them to sleep."

With that, he taught them _Moonshadow_, which is a song where the singer declares that he will be happy no matter what happens to him. He then began to teach them some John Denver tunes, and they all began to harmonize. Soon, the others came out to see what was going on, and Jean-Claude said, "Come on up! Were having a sing-along!"

Soon, all of them were on the rooftop, and before long, the elder three were there. Ai and Chiyuki were anxious to join them, but Ryuu contented himself just to watch. However, his thoughts were turning to other things, wondering if this blissful scene could really last. Considering how the bokor were stirring, it could mean that there is another force in operation at that point. About an hour before sunrise, Karin and Anjou shut the shutters for the last time, as Jean-Claude hammered them shut. Inside, under the drapes, Anjou and Karin were tacking the black canvas over the window, so that the sunlight would never again come in. In so doing, Karin was feeling like a horrible nightmare was being put to rest forever. After she get a good days sleep, she would have to find Ruby and help her, because she was going to be shocked at the changes in herself as much as she had been that night.

While all this was going on, the situation was explained to Jacques, and he did not like what he heard. However, he could not be too mad at his daughter, considering that she did what she did to save a life, even if that meant becoming an unvampire. Maria then asked, "Is there some things that we need to know?"

"Were going up to Karin's tomorrow," said Sea Blue, "Karin is going to fill her in on everything."

"Then well go with you," said Jacques, "This is just as important to us as it is to her."

At sunset the next evening, the Katiri family went to the Marker compound, and Karin met them in the kitchen. She had worked hard on preparing a meal with Fumio, and now she understood why her parents had a problem with garlic. Indeed, her sense of smell had heightened, and it did affect her. It saddened her a touch when she could barely taste the food, yet, that did not mean she had to stop cooking. The main reason for the spread was for Ruby, that she was going to experience eating as she never had before. When they arrived, Ruby had a seat next to Karin. Karin greeted her warmly, and bade her sit. She did, and felt disappointed that she could not smell the meal as well, but then Karin said, "Girl I cant enjoy it like I used to, but you are going to love this!"

Ruby put in a forkful, and her eyes nearly turned in her head. She then began to inhale, and almost choked. "You have to go slow," said Karin, "I bet that's the first time you were able to experience that, wasn't it?"

"This is incredible," she said, "I never knew there could be more tastes than from what I have tasted while feeding."

"You're going to find a lot different now," said Karin, "One thing you have to know is that you only have to bite once a month now."

"Thats it?" asked Jacques.

"She has to release, or she will have a massive nosebleed," said Karin.

"How does she do that?" asked Maria.

"If there is no one of our kind that needs her blood, she can release it into someone as if she were feeding," said Karin.

"But I heard that I cannot use any abilities," said Ruby.

"That, I can teach you," said Karin, "It took us a while, but we found a way to use my blood. Yet, you have to be careful. You don't want to burn through the fount so quickly. Since you just started making it, you will more than likely last a lot longer than I would have. Since we already know from the hard way school of learning why I made blood, you will last even longer than that, because your releases will be far more controlled."

"You can always find another me," Kenta joked.

"Baby, you're irreplaceable!" said Karin, and they pecked. However, Jacques was still not settled about humans marrying vampires, so he said, "Well, lets not get the cart before the horse, shall we?"

"After dinner," said Karin, helping to change the subject, "Well show you how to use what you have to do what you have always done. Once we do, tonight, when I go to feed, (seems odd to say that,) Ill show you how to erase memories. The blood you shall be creating will be in excess when we are done, and you are going to want to release."

"Will I need my preference?" she asked.

"What is your preference?" asked Karin.

"I like people with sorrow," answered Ruby.

"Good!" said Karin, "Because I like unhappiness, so we should be able to find a couple of good prospects tonight."

Once they finished, they began to teach her about her blood abilities. Since she was now the Fount, she had to learn to use them differently. Sea Blue was with them, encouraging them, talking all the way through. As they did, the three of them began to grow close. Later on, they went on the hunt, staying to populated areas to prevent being ambushed. For Karin, this was the first time she went to drink blood, so she began to pick Sea Blues brain on what to do. Soon, they were able to find a couple that was down. Karin slipped up and asked them, "Whats wrong?"

"Everything is falling through on our house," said the man.

"What do you mean?" asked Karin.

"If we cannot come up with 20,000 yen in two days, we lose everything," said the woman, "We were just wed, and this was to be our nest. I cant believe were going to lose it."

She began to tear up, and her husband tried to console her as best that he could. Suddenly, Karin began to feel excited, wanting to get her fangs into them as soon as she could. Ruby began to lead them away. When they seemed isolated, the girls made their move. Before, Karin would have been scared and embarrassed to do what she was now doing. Yet, now, she was anxious, and she actually began to enjoy what she was doing. When they were not looking, the girls struck. Once she tasted that first drop, she began to drink violently. Her eyes brightened, and she felt a pleasure that she had not felt before. She had felt something similar to this when she had released, but never to this level. When she pulled out, she lay the woman down, and immediately erased the woman's memory. She then remembered what Anjou did, leaned over to whisper in her ear, and said, "Thank you so much for satisfying me! When you awaken, you'll see things better, and you may find a way."

However, Innocent said, "I feel like I should, but I feel like something is missing."

That depends on how much you release, said Karin, "If it is your monthly, it will be close to what you normally feel. Yet, if it is like this, you wont feel it as much."

Ruby got a bit quiet, and then said, "I guess Ill just have to get used to it."

Karin squeezed her a bit, and said, "Hey, Ill be there for you, sister."

"Sister?" asked Ruby.

"You're" a Clanswoman now," said Karin, "You're my sister now!"

Ruby smiled a bit, and said, softly, "Thank you."

Before they left, Karin checked his wallet, and jotted down his address.

"What is that for?" asked Sea Blue.

"Jean-Claude likes things like this," said Karin, "These two are in for a big surprise!"

Meanwhile, none of this was unwatched. A pair of female eyes watched intently, and the one to whom the eyes were attached smiled and said, "Enjoy it now, because, if I have my way, I shall destroy you despicable brother, and the cursed spawn he made. You shall not change anything!"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The couple returned to their house, confused as to the reason the both of them were laying on park benches asleep, and feeling quite refreshed. The young woman told her husband, "Baby, I had the strangest dream."

"About what?" he asked.

"It was strange," she said, "You were in it, but you were me, and I was you, and you said such encouraging things."

"Yeah," he said, "That is strange, because I feel so good right now. I mean, were facing foreclosure, and I don't even feel worried about it!"

"Me too," she said, "You even said in your dream that there were worse things that could happen, so we should not worry. Worry gets nothing done anyway."

"Man, I ought to listen to myself more often," he said, joking.

"Well, I suppose you were right, if that was you. Anyway, you said for me to worry into one hand, and spit into another, and see which one gets filled up first."

They continued on their way, laughing and joking the whole way, acting as if nothing was wrong. However, their night was about to get a whole lot better. When they got to the porch, there was an envelope jammed in the doorframe. Now the man was a bit worried. He approached it cautiously, and slowly took it out of the door. He then opened it, and there was 25,000 yen in cash. He stood there in shock, not knowing what to say. He looked all over the envelope, and inside it, even between the bills for some indication of who may have done this, but there was nothing. "Honey, where..." but his wife who was cheering and jumping up and down in joy cut him off. She said, "Honey, don't look a gift horse in the mouth! Were saved, WEEEE!"

Jean-Claude stood around the corner, with a smile on his face, happy that he could help someone else again.

He returned to the hilltop, but standing outside were Ai and Chiyuki. They were both terrified beyond reason, and Ryuu came to them fast going, Did I get away from her, is she but they all pointed up to the roof. "Hello, son," she said with a large grin on her face, and very mocking and angry green eyes. She leapt off the roof and landed before them as if she jumped off a street curve. Jean-Claude asked, "Your mother?"

"Um, yes and no," said Ryuu.

The hackles on Jean-Claude's neck rose, and he immediately wanted to go on the defensive. He asked, "Just how did you get past the wards?"

Her demeanor took on a motherly stance, despite the eyes, and she said, "Oh come now, my child, I know all my children's tricks."

_"Your_ children," he said, not liking her attitude, "And would you please explain just who in the name of common sense you think you are?"

"Why Jean-Claude," she said, (Jean-Claude being taken aback in that she knew his name,) "I am the mother of all your kind."

"I mean," he said, becoming frustrated, "Who are you?"

She went, "Oh pleased to meet you; hope you guess my name," and she extended her hand.

His face went deadpan serious, and he locked his gaze on her, disgusted. She then said, "My name is Teresa Howard, and I am the reason why you even exist, at least, exist the way you do. Its so good to see another one of my children!"

She then tried to hug him, but he stood there stiff. It was not so much the attempt at embracing him as it was the cold chill that accompanied the act. She was actually drop-dead gorgeous, with long blonde hair in a braid that hung to her buttocks, and with those sinister eyes. Although she was what she was, Jean-Claude did not seem impressed. However, the three elder ones stood there in disbelief that he would take such a flippant attitude with her. Apparently, no one had briefed him on the history. Jean-Claude wanted answers, and he demanded, "Do you want to run by me that mother of all our kind thing again?"

Ryuu chimed in, and said, "Um, I'm actually a lot older than I look."

He then lifted up the long hair in front of his forehead, and Jean-Claude saw the mark. Already, the little white birdie on his shoulder, (as Jean-Claude often referred to the Spirit,) was telling him who stood before him. Jean-Claude did not need to say anything, because he had a good idea. Teresa then said, "Son, would you mind telling him how you got this way?"

"I know you know the Bible, yes?" asked Ryuu.

"I've read it a few times," said Jean-Claude sarcastically.

"Then you recall what happened with the offering, yes?" said Ryuu.

"Oh, you mean the time you tried to offer up a fruit salad?" Jean-Claude quizzed back.

Ryuu shuddered, and rolled his eyes, saying, "It was the best of my crops!"

"It was bloodless, and cost you nothing," snapped Jean-Claude, "You DO remember what He told you, right?"

Ryuu was becoming a bit aggravated himself, not liking how the spotlight was now being thrown on him. "Yes," he said, exasperated, "Evil lay at the door if I did not do right. Well, it was right outside the door, and it got a hold of me."

Teresa interjected, and said, "And that was my birth child with _my_ husband. He is..."

I get the point, said Jean-Claude, "And is that what made you what you are?"

"Yes," he said, "Forced to roam the earth and be a vagabond! Not quite fair, was it?"

Jean-Claude curled his lip up and tried to stifle a laugh. "Ah, I think it was very fair," said Jean-Claude, "God had every right to fry you where you stood for killing your brother. The fact that he let you live, and be what you are was His mercy, dont you think?"

Ryuu wanted to say something, but he could not gainsay it. Jean-Claude then said, "I just have to know how you got past the flood."

"Well, spending a year latched onto the front of a boat was not the most fun in the world, living off shark and whale blood along with it, but you do what you can."

"But you see, dearest Jean-Claude," said Teresa, "because I spawned him, he spawned all of your kind: the vampire, vampyre, (the undead,) and you."

She got in close, stroked is face, and said, "So, you see, the humans are the creation and children of Him, and all of you are."

Jean-Claude indignantly slapped off her hand, and said, "I am nowhere NEAR his child, much less yours!"

He started to pace in front of her, and he continued, "Furthermore, how did vampires like the Markers, the Amarash, and the Tachibanas come from? From what I have gathered, the undead were the first to exist, but we had to come from somewhere."

_"We_?" she asked in a sarcastic tone, "You are making quite a claim, considering that you are a mix."

"I know well what I am," he scowled, "And these vampires, and my own mother, are not like what the legends speak, and are not the killers the legends claim vampires to be."

"Oh, but they were killers," said Teresa, "They just did not know how to be discreet. Yet, they are Lucifer's children, as you are, because of your mixed blood."

"Look," he thundered, "I think Ive had just about enough of you! I want answers, woman!"

The other three were stunned that he was still standing. They wondered why it was she was just taking it. Teresa then growled back, and said, "Why should I answer you? You are a disgrace to my children by being a child of Satan and God at the same time!"

"Oh really?" said Jean-Claude, "A minute ago, I was your sweetie pie! Now I am the dregs of the earth. Whos confused now? Worse, you act as if I chose to be this way. THIS WAS NOT OF MY CHOOSING!"

He calmed himself, and then said, "Even if what you said were true, I did not choose to be born that way, but I am a freewill moral agent. I can certainly choose what I want to do, despite my blood. If I am such an abomination, as you claim, and a disgrace, then, why has God accepted me? Why do I seek the betterment of my fellow sentient creatures? Why do I seek a day when I can finally set my saber down and live in peace? Why did God allow me to have children with another disgrace? Besides, if I have my way, there will be no more separation: we shall be one. My twins can lead the way if I cannot."

A feral growl ripped out of Teresa's throat, her eyes turned red, and her hair feral and she said as she bent into a crouch, "Disgusting child! How do you know you were accepted, and that you were not being lead on?"

Now righteous indignation filled him as he finally recognized what was before him. "You lying demon! he snapped, With a blood bought, Holy Ghost filled king and priest of the Almighty living up here, you had guts coming here!"

"You have corrupted my beautiful children enough!" she thundered, "I shall allow this no further!"

Jean-Claude began to laugh as if someone had told him a funny joke, thinking, If there was a demon seminary, she must be a fresh graduate, or something, because she has no clue what stands before her!

She then said, "You have the audacity to mock me?"

"SILENCE!" said Jean-Claude, and it felt like a rush of power washed over the hilltop. He then said, "Silence, for it is written that I am more than a conqueror through Christ Jesus who strengthens me. You still cannot stand how you lost at the Cross, you lying spirit! You dare threaten me? If you have a blood desire, try coming through THE Blood that I claim and stand behind. I can do ALL things through Him--ALL THINGS!"

Suddenly, she did not look so brave anymore, and she started to cringe back, saying, "Don't you dare invoke that Name, or else"

"OR ELSE WHAT!" Jean-Claude yelled, and then he said, "In the name of Jesus, by power of His blood and His Holy Ghost, I command you to leave this hill and never to return! If that is not enough, then I say what Michael said when he whipped your hubby's butt: THE LORD REBUKES YOU!"

She screamed as if she was in pain, and then she said, "I'll leave, but so will my children!"

She motioned and the three of them froze. They then blankly began to leave with her, but Jean-Claude was going to have the last laugh. "He said, In the name of Jesus, they shall not!"

They suddenly stopped, and then seemed torn as to which way to go. She screamed, "God took enough away from me already! How dare you take my children?"

"Silence!" Jean-Claude commanded, "He, (pointing to Ryuu,) is not your child just as much as this rock is not! He may have allowed a spirit to enter him, but the fact that he lives, and seeks to do right shows a repentant heart. That makes him so far from being your child as the east is from the west!"

He then looked at the three of them, and said, "You lying spirits trying to possess them, I command you in the name of Jesus to come out! The girls had this forced on them, and Ryuu--Cain--is trying to right his wrong. You cannot have them!"

The three of them looked as if they had come to from a long hypnosis. Teresa was livid. She tried to lash out at Jean-Claude, but she staggered back in pain, "Woman, (and I use that term loosely,) you are stuck on stupid, aren't you!"

"Know that I will empower Mimoun!" she screamed, now looking very ugly despite her outward beauty, "None of your friends and family is safe! YOU SHALL NEVER HAVE PEACE--YOU, OR THOSE DEMON SPAWN YOU CALL YOUR CHILDREN!"

She screamed as she fled in a blur. Jean-Claude was still just as indignant, and he mocked her as she left, "I'll get you, my pretty, and your little dog Toto too! Hee, hee, hee, hee!"

The three looked at him, shocked at how he handled that. "In my thousand years of life I have never seen anyone stand her down like that!"

However, Ryuu said, "I've always heard of what I just saw, and this was the first chance to see it in action. Thank you, you don't know how that feels to have the chance to do something right."

"You've already saved one life," said Jean-Claude, "So that's a start."

Then let me tell you what she would not, said Ryuu.

"If you want to know where the pure bloods came from," said Ryuu, "it was me."

Jean-Claude stared at him, not sure what to think. "I would have thought that the undead were first, wondered Jean-Claude."

"Well, in truth, breeding with humans had something to do with it," said Ryuu, "Genetically, there is always a 33.3% chance that our offspring would turn out pure blood, but that is how all our children emerged. Of course, since I could not die, nor could my children, I was able to mate with my offspring when they were old enough. I know that sounds perverted, but what other choice did I have. I bred many children pure bloods in my time, many of the names that still survive today. Teresa may have had a hand of things, but she had nothing to do with how our society formed. Yet, what I find amazing is that I see a shift in things that is good, and that she does not like."

"What would that be?" asked Jean-Claude.

"By all this around," he said, "you must understand that she is losing more and more of a grip on us, mainly, the undead. Karin was the key to this, but now Ruby Innocent Katiri is that new key; and she would love noting more than to stifle the Fount of Psyche."

"She's in with good company now," said Jean-Claude.

"That is good, but that may not be enough," said Ryuu, "but that is not all."

"What do you mean?" asked Jean-Claude, expecting to hear the worst.

"She seems to think that your twins are chosen ones meant to defeat her," said Ryuu.

"Any truth to that?" asked Jean-Claude.

"It could be," he said, "because your children could be human, vampire, what you are, or something else."

"Something else," said Jean-Claude.

"Lets face it;" said Ryuu, "You and your wife are a first. Nothing like that has ever happened before. There is no telling what your children have become. Whatever the case, with a father like you, I know that they would turn out good. If so, and if they are as powerful as she fears, then every inch of power she holds, or thinks she holds, is in jeopardy."

"Thus," he said, "my children are threatened."

"That's about the size of it," said Ryuu.

Now, Jean-Claude wanted to explode, but the Spirit tapped him on the shoulder, reminded him that his wrath did not work His righteousness, and told Jean-Claude that he needed to channel all that the right way. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He said, "Maybe I should get them as far away as I can? I could send them to my mentors in New Hampshire."

"Not a good idea," said Ryuu, "She would find them. In truth, your little action tonight has chased her off this hill forever. The ward about the hill now includes keeping her out. Believe me, right now, the safest place for them is right here. However, you did give me an idea."

Jean-Claude looked at him quizzically, and Ryuu said, "Call your mentors, and ask them to come here. Such allies like them would be a benefit. If she tries to aid Mimoun, then smoke, tricks, and drugged up soldiers would be the least of your worries."

Jean-Claude began to laugh, and he kicked himself. It was one of those things that was such a simple idea, one would wonder why no one thought of it before. "He said, You three: make yourselves at home. I need to make a phone call."

With that, he left, and the three of them discussed the matter. They now realized that they indeed now had allies on the hill, and now they had a safe haven. "Fear not, my sisters," said Ryuu, "Redemption shall come."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Jean-Claude got on the phone, trying to place his call at a time when he knew his mentors would be there to receive the call. They still lived primitive enough, but still they had enough technological comforts to sty in touch with the outside world. There were seven of them, but they were very old and powerful. They were a mix of Native Americans and Caucasians from Americas earliest frontiersmens era. The three Caucasians were from the same purge from which Elda and James had fled. They encountered four natives who had to hide from their own tribes, and all four had their own families killed. The seven formed a band and taught the three explorers how to survive in the wilderness. Many pioneers and settlers had either been protected from ambush coming from either highwaymen or opportunistic warrior packs. Others would have no memory of how some had been fed upon as they went. Of course, human life had not been a frequent commodity, so they were forced to feed on animals when the local tribes were not handy. When the tribes were moved out, they sank into the woods, living off nature form that point forward. They lived that way for decades, until civilization began to somewhat encroach. Even then, they still kept to themselves. All that changed one horrible night ten years before.

They had watched the Madores move in watched them build their house in their area of the woods. They found it strange how they were constructing the house. By the construction, one would have thought that vampires had moved in. The seven had nothing to do with the council, however, considering their location, and their separation from everything else. They essentially the council and chiefs in that region, but they could not necessarily protest what was happening. Though they were on their own, the council was still not too friendly with them, and so they wanted to continue to conceal themselves. Yet, because of their ersatz rulership of that area, they made it their business to find out who these strangers were. After some observation and investigation, not only was one a vampire, she was married to a human, and they had a child. There were four in all, and all this gained the interest of the seven. Because of their isolation, they did not approach things as normal. Yet, despite that isolation, they were not like other vampires, in that; they had not taken their fingers off the pulse of the human world. They were quite impressed by the progress of the humans, and the United States as well. Sure, they were not perfect, and they did their share of atrocities, as any human civilization has done. Yet, despite all that, there were much more good things they did for the world than bad, and they more or less lived up to their noble ideals, shining as the great example to the rest of the world. As they did grow, they eventually lived up to all of them, seeing the blood, sweat, and tears that it took to see freedom of all and equality for all. It was only idiots in the minority that sought to sully all of that. The seven began to realize that there might be a time that vampires and humans could mesh, especially in America. Even though the white man had wronged the natives, they eventually did what they could to make things right. The seven eventually wanted to do what they could to merge worlds, but they needed an engine. They wondered if the people they watched would be the ones. Sadly, things changed radically.

Although they had progressed, the vampire of America had not. Not three months before the tragedy, a decision had been made. If the boy turned out human or pure blood, all was well. If he was a dhampir, he was to die, as well as all others involved. These elders were militant, and cared for no mixing whatsoever. By their influence, the immediate deaths of that family were ordered. However, strategically placed bats caught wind of this, and sent word back to the seven. Sadly, the word came the same night of the attack. They moved swiftly, but they were able to save none but the boy. When they had returned to the house, nothing was left but his fathers officer dress blade. The boy had just started to awaken, and they were able to tell that he indeed was a dhampir. He was also showing the first signs of hunger, and they were excited to find his taste was for evil. They brought the boy back to their cave, and took him to one of his attackers they had captured. He sensed the evil, and it was then they detected his taste. They were extracting information from this foot soldier, and then latched Jean-Claude on him before executing him, adding insult to injury. Justice had to be done, and they asked what the boy wanted. Obviously, revenge was the only thing on his mind. They then told him that they would train him to be the equal, if not the superior to, all other vampires. For five years, they ran the boy ragged. They taught him how to do all that a vampire can do, and better than most. They turned him into a physical specimen, and taught him to endure extremes much like what elite troops face. They also taught him to think, doing all they could to educate him, teaching him strategy, logic, philosophy, and the arts. His parents already made him godly, and his closeness to God only grew closer. They took advantage of this, and turned him form an angry youth into an avenging angel. BY the time he was 15, he was ready.

With some good subterfuge, they were able to discover that there was a schism in the council, due to the elders involved. The seven began to work the faction who did not approve the actions against the Madores, and they began to work out a way to eliminate those elders involved. When asked how, they then introduced them to Jean-Claude Damphile. When the fatal day struck, they found out what kind of an efficient killer they had created. However, in the chaos, several of the elders escaped. Many were of the same oppressors against Chiyuki and her friends. These same ones were killed three years before. The home council was elated when the news reached them, and they were even more excited when Jean-Claude became a father. When they heard of the movement that was taking place in Japan, they then began to keep close tabs on things in Japan as a testing ground. If it went well there, they had a model by which to do, and they could bring the badly needed changed. Now, all this was in jeopardy.

After about four or five rings, an answer came through. "Hello" came from a familiar voice, to which Jean-Claude said, "Greetings, Chief War Bat!"

"Black Knife?" he asked, "My heart soars! It does my soul much good to hear your voice again!"

"My heart soars as well," Chief, said Jean-Claude, "However, I wish this call were more of a pleasant nature."

"What is wrong, my son?" asked the chief.

"Much is threatening to destroy all that has been done here," said Jean-Claude, "Some lunatic bokor sorcerers have come to try to stop a crucial wedding."

"Just when I thought I heard it all!" said the chief, "Bokor sorcerers, eh; that is very bad medicine indeed!"

"It gets worse," said Jean-Claude, "Do the names Teresa and Ryuu mean anything to you?"

There was silence for about ten seconds, and then he said, "Shes involved?"

That told him enough. "Ryuu has turned against her, so that helps us. However, already, Karin had been altered, there is a new Fountain of Psyche, and we've already had some hard skirmishes."

"How has Karin changed?" he asked, not sure what that meant. Jean-Claude relayed to him all that had transpired, and then the chief said, "This is only the beginning."

"I think I know what you are going to say," said Jean-Claude, "What are we looking at?"

"If Teresa gets involved with the bokor," answered the chief, "then prepare for all out war."

Jean-Claudes heart dropped, and then he said, "It was suggested that I call you and ask for you seven to come here."

"My son, we are as good as there!" said the chief, "It will be good to stand by my old friend and fellow warrior once again. In the meantime, you have strong medicine. Work it well."

"What about my twins?" asked Jean-Claude, "She seems to think them a threat to her."

"They may well be, son," said the chief, "Offspring from two dhampir is unheard of. They may well end up being something like no one has ever seen. They may possess power far beyond what any of our kind has ever wielded. Furthermore, they could well be the two that unites all sentient creatures as one. If this new fount lives to see them to be adults, then vampires and dhampirs could well become two new sub-races in the human race, and finally, there can be peace between the tribes, with your children leading the way."

"I'll tell Dad you're coming," said Jean-Claude, "What do we do for now?"

"Kill as many of the bokor as you can," said the chief, "Cut off the head of the snake, and the body, is useless. Do as much damage as you can, Black Knife, and the rest we shall set in order when we arrive. Be brave, Black Knife, the Devil sisters can help you. Seek Ryuus wisdom. The eagle and the bear shall be with you!"

"And may the Great Spirit be with you," said Jean-Claude as he hung up. Jean-Claude then decided that, whenever possible, his twins, nor anyone living on the hill, should leave it without Clan escort.

Jean-Claude then found Henry, and told him, "I needed to inform you that there is more help coming."

"Who would this be?" asked Henry.

"The seven vampires that mentored me are coming," said Jean-Claude, "They can give us some advice on how to handle this quickly and discreetly."

"What did they say about this Teresa?" asked Henry.

"They said that if she empowered them, it could be all out war," said Jean-Claude, grimly.

"Indeed, not only would that threaten everything," said Henry, "but that could cause a modern-day witch hunt!"

"Of course," said Jean-Claude, "It would not be like the past. Theyll find some political reason or excuse, come up with some strange way to say how it should be dealt with, and things will happen. However, and oddly enough, more than vampires would suffer."

"What do you mean?" asked Elda, who had been listening in, and was keenly interested in the conversation when "witch hunt" was mentioned.

"In these modern times," said Jean-Claude, "Even if the Clan did not exist, there would yet be hoards of humans that would scream at the outrage of such, and then begin to protest and resist the actions. They would actually line up with us, and then die beside us when it came to it. Thus, not only would there be a slaughter of vampires, but also it would be made far worse by the deaths of droves of humans that would die in defense of us. It would make the inquisition look like a TV show court. Add to that the war with the enemy, and we are talking carnage as not seen in ages."

"What if she does empower them?" asked Elda.

"Then we must absolutely counterattack in a preemptive strike," said Jean-Claude, "It is as a famous writer from England once said, If you find out that a man wants to put a bomb in your mothers house, you put one in his mothers house first. We would have to remove them before things got to that point."

"What can your friends do?" asked Henry.

"They can absolutely prepare our Clan for the fight in ways I have not even touched as yet. I have not done so, because I have been watching for an elite group to work with, but now all of them may need the training that I received. It would be a crash course, but there it is."

As they were pondering this, things were not looking good. Later that night, bokor rituals were taking place. At least four bokor had arrived to join Mimoun, and they awaited the fighting force they would need. Mimoun was considering making more zombies, and he was pondering the very things when she showed up. When Teresa materialized, the five total bokor fell on their faces. "Oh great mother, declared Mimoun, Now we know our cause is right!"

"Zombies, Mimoun?" exclaimed Teresa, "You could bother with such useless chaff? There are far better ways!"

She pointed to one of the new bokor that had arrived, and said to him, "Stand up!"

He obeyed as she beckoned him to her. She then extended a set of fangs. She may have been a demon, but that did not bean she did not lack the ability to do this. In fact, because she was a demon, she had the supernatural power to do just about what she wanted. She fastened herself to the mans neck, stayed there for some time, and then bit her own hand, stuffing it into his mouth. When this was done, she instilled full knowledge of what he had become, and what he could do. He was now an undead who wielded voodoo power. Teresa said, "I shall also lend all of you power to embrace what you do. When your soldiers come, vamp them out. The nonsense shall stop, and the four abominations shall be dead, if you listen to me!"

She then turned her attention to the one she just vamped, and said, "For now, you need to get their attention. Find someone close to them, and kill them brutally! Time to stop playing games!"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Maki had been spending much more time with Wiener in recent days. Karin had been living more at night, because everyone had decided to do so for cohesion, yet, Karin still took some days to be with her friend. Maki could not work at night, for the sake of the bookshop. Now Karin was a regular vampire, so now she could only see so much of her. To stave off the bit of loneliness, she had been spending more time with Wiener. She was happier that day, because Karin, Kenta, her and Wiener were going to have dinner, and then go watch Jean-Claude and Chiyuki play in the new amateur ice hockey league. It was a city league of players who wanted to keep their skills honed, and who just wanted to have fun. It would be full contact, but there would be a lighter feel to things, because the competitive edge was not as great. Everyone was determined to have fun despite all that was going on.

Karin and Wiener closed up the shop as Karin and Kenta approached. Maki put a strong bear hug onto Karin, and said, "Karin, its so good to see you!"

Karin was taken by surprise at this, hugged back, and said, "Maki, you act like Ive been gone for months!"

"I'm sorry," she said, "It feels like you have been gone that long."

"I'm sorry it had to be this way," said Karin, "Besides, they kind of blindsided me with this."

"It stinks," said Maki, "But I am glad you can live now."

"So am I," said Kenta, giving her a good squeeze, "I dont know what I would do without her."

"One thing is for sure," said Karin, "Having this psyche thing hanging over my head like the sword of Damocles was Hell. I could not believe how greedy some people could be. The Brownlick family was willing to drain me dry when my blood rose as quickly as possible to insure that only _they_ could breed, and, (quite literally,) to Hell with everyone else! Even after things had been resolved, knowing that I could keel over at any moment was rough. I mean, I was glad to be able to help my fellow vampires, but never knowing what each day brought was like a weight on my back. Now that is gone, and things are, well, different."

As they walked on, Maki asked, "How different is it now? How has the change been?"

"Well, at first it was hard," said Karin, "because I had to change my whole perspective on things."

"How so?" asked Maki.

"Well, I had to get used to not having the sun," answered Karin, "but Jean-Claude showed me that the night can be even better. Right now, the moon in its phase makes it look as bright as a cloudy day. Having to feel was odd, but now I cannot wait to get the chance."

"That sounds a little eerie," said Maki, rolling her eyes.

"I know its hard for you to understand," said Karin, "but if you could only understand the taste, its not so eerie. Not being able to taste my own cooking as I used to was hard. Yet, when I figured how good the blood can taste, it made food pale by comparison. Its _so_ sweet!"

"I'll take your word on it!" said Maki, shivering a bit.

"Using abilities is better now," said Karin, "trying to change the subject for the sake of her friend, This is because I don't have to be conscious of my blood use now--either in making it or spending it. The use of my abilities is now almost instinctive. I guess I could say that things are good--not better or worse--just good in its own way. Maybe I could say that it was the same sensation that I had when I awakened. It was as if I had awakened again. Jean-Claude taught me how to accept what I ama vampireand how to love myself, even if I was a un-vampire. Now, I could say that I love myself even more. I don't want to say better or worse, but I guess I could say that I feel more complete as a person."

"By what Jean-Claude implies," pondered Wiener, "it seems that vampires had no idea how to tap into their humanity. I mean, I know you are not human, but there is a human side. You have feelings, emotions, needs, wants--you're a person."

"Greed and lust for power help one forget ones humanity," added Kenta.

"That was the problem that Hitler had," said Wiener, "He thought himself to be so superior to the rest of the human race that he demanded that he be worshipped as a god."

"Anyone--human or vampire--when giving that kind of power, would expect that kind of reverence," said Kenta, "When that happens, despite one thinking that they are greater than the rest of all sentient beings, they end up something less."

"What are you getting at, baby?" said Maki.

"One is a monster by what one is in his heart, not what one is as a being," said Wiener, "This is something that I am so glad you three taught me."

At that, they were all arm and arm.

They reached the arena, and the Innocent sisters were there at Jean-Claudes request. Ai and Ryuu were there to see what it was Chiyuki got out of the sport, and Yuriya was there with the twins. Karin came up to Yuriya and said, "Why are they here?"

Shelia squealed to see Karin, and crawled up onto her lap. Karin hugged and kissed her as Yuriya said, "Jean-Claude just didn't want to let them or me out of his sight."

"Wouldn't they be safer on the hill?" asked Karin.

"He didn't want to take any chances," answered Yuriya.

Sea Blue was chattering to Maki, Wiener, and Kenta about how exciting things were on the ice, and they felt like they were getting a play-by-play. "We should put you on television," said Maki.

"You really think so?" said Sea Blue, "Wouldn't I look so cute in the business suit and with the mike?"

However, Ruby rolled her eyes, and said, "Sure, and wouldn't it be neat to watch you on a Saturday afternoon baseball game trying to do an interview as you begin to fry to a crisp."

Everyone laughed hard, including Anjou and Ruby, as Sea Blue just rolled her eyes. Ai and Ryuu were watching the game, seeing it as a touch barbaric. Of course, Chiyuki was making it look easy. Yukkiko was cheering her on, preparing to take over in the second period. They found it odd that she would do this and not get bored. After all, she could defend the goal with her eyes closed if she wished. However, Ryuu was seeing at least a hint of the brutality of which Jean-Claude was capable. He was not the enforcer as he used to be, for a league like that did not call for one. However, when he did hit, it was with authority. Still, everyone was enjoying themselves. However, in the city, someone was patrolling.

Victor was at his place, going over books on the occult and voodoo lore, hoping to have a better understanding of what faced the Clan. He saw the clock, and he knew that Wiener should be returning soon. His attention was quickly diverted when he heard a knock at the door. Understanding the danger that was about, he picked up his .357 and went to the door...

After it was done, Yuriya, (with the twins,) Jean-Claude, and Anjou headed home, Ren caught up with Chiyuki and Yukkikos beau for a night of feeding. That left the rest to head back to Wieners place. As they approached, two loud shots rang out. Karin and Kenta were the first to get there due to their abilities. Maki and Wiener came quickly after. When they arrived, the door to Wieners place was slightly ajar, which was off for Victor to do. The split second they began to ask why this was so, the door flew off its hinges, followed by a screaming maniac with blood falling off his chin. He headed straight for Maki, who barely had a chance to scream. As if on cue, Karin and Kenta both dove into him. The Innocent sisters were there, trying to follow things up on the creature. However, thiswhatever it waswas giving them the hardest time in trying to subdue it. NO! came a yell from the house, as Wiener in to grab a weapon and to check on his grandfather. Victor had been fed upon and then torn open. He was bleeding badly. Wiener filled with raged and charged out. Immediately, he pounced on the thing, and the two of them tumbled everywhere. While all this was going on, Ai and Ryuu heard the gunshots, and they moved in quickly. They arrived at the very moment a simultaneous strike was made in that fight. Wiener plunged in the sword to the creatures heart at the same moment the creature hacked a huge gash into Wieners chest. Note that all this happened within 30 seconds of time. Within a couple more seconds, Ryuu assessed the danger, just as Chiyuki, Ren, Yukkiko and her beau arrived. The thing had been an undead, and Maki, Victor, and Wiener all had mortal wounds. Ryuu knew that he had no time for permission to anyone for anything, (and he probably would not have asked anyway.) He quickly told Ai and Karin what was needed. Knowing she might protest, he said it with a look only he knew how to produce that said he was not in the mood to argue. The Innocents were then shocked to see Karin start to feed on Maki. Maki was exuding enough unhappiness for Karin to do this without difficulty. As she did, she said, "I'm sorry, Maki, its the only way to save you."

While this was happening, Ai was dealing with Wiener, and Ryuu was with Victor. Karin however was having a hard time, going beyond what she needed in blood, but it was needed for Makis sake. She only hoped that Maki could ingest what she was about to give for her own stomachs sake. Once Karin felt she had taken enough, (and because she took in as much as she could,) she then bit her own hand, and stuffed it into Makis mouth, who then began to drink with relish. All Karin could say, (and she said it as consolingly as she could,) "You wanted to know what it was about the taste in blood for me, and now you know."

The process was the same with the other two. Karin then pulled away and walked over to Kenta, who noticed that she had not closed the holes in her hand. She, with a blank expression, she presented her hand to Kenta, and said, "Drink, beloved, because Maki could not take it all in, and you need to strengthen yourself after this."

Kenta, now realizing what had happened, sadly partook, knowing his fiance needed it, and he did need to restrengthen. Karin had long before informed Kenta what was so special about blood and physical relationships for the vampire, and they had been able to experiences tastes of this better since Karin was saved from her position as a fountain of psyche. However, this was no time to ponder on the pleasure they were both feeling, in that, they both felt awkwardly wrong in feeling the way they were feeling at that moment. Karin looked at Ruby, and she said, "Is your blood up enough to do all three?"

The sadness was great enough to cause a huge surge, and she said blankly, "Yes," knowing what was needed to be done. Ryuu came out to see the sad group, and he was angry at how it all turned out. He knew that his mother was the only one who could have, or would have, done this, and he was angry that he did not foresee her taking this kind of action. What was worse was figuring out how to prepare all three for the shock of what had happened. Kenta had finished partaking, and handed Karin the phone. She called the house and asked for Elda. When she came on, Karin said, blankly, "Grandmamma, you need to come to Victors as soon as you can."

One could say that the only good that came out of it was that another foe was defeated, yet, could you truly call it a victory?

Jean-Claude, Yuriya, and Anjou were partway home, oblivious to the disaster that had struck. Yet, someone was disappointed at that she was not allowed to share in any of this. Thus, as they walked, Teresa showed up. Yuriya was terrified, but her husband was indignant. "You know, for supposedly superior beings, you demons sure are stupid!" Jean-Claude said, indignant as ever, "Didn't you learn your lesson from the last time?"

Teresa smiled, and yet maintained her evil eyes, saying, "Its only because of who you are I do not act--_against you_!"

Jean-Claude did not like what that implied. Teresa continued--without the smile--and said, "Its good that those four are with you!"

Anjou, who had never met this woman, and knew nothing of this woman's background, gave her the stare that she always gave when confronted in this way. Teresa smiled at her, and said, "My daughter, that look will get you nowhere. Why are you so cruel to your mother?"

Anjou's eyes widened and her nostrils flared, but Teresa said, "Now, really, young lady; you cannot think you can do anything to me."

Jean-Claude stood in front of Anjou, and said, "Don't even think about it, reprobate!"

"Reprobate?" said Teresa, "You should be careful who you point that finger at, because there are three more that point back at you."

Jean-Claude was becoming fed up, and began to say, "In the name of..."

Yet, Teresa snapped, and said, "Don't even invoke that name! I came to make a statement. I would hate to see you blink once on your precious children."

As Jean-Claude took more of a defensive stance before them, Teresa paid it no mind, as she said, "You are all abominations and mistakes. Had you not fled to the cross, you would have been destroyed long ago!"

"That makes me gladder that I did!" snapped Jean-Claude, "GET TO YOUR POINT!"

"You may claim to be His child," she said with a sneer, "but your friends do not--not as faithfully as you, anyway. You are also not omnipresent!"

"If you even..." but he was cut off, and she said, "You'll soon hear what happened tonight! Oh, and tell my dear son that hed better watch his back, because, behind your two freak children, hes on the top of my hit list!"

Then something interesting happened. Mickey and Shelia saw what was happening, and their brows furrowed as they stuck out their lower lips. Mickey then said, "Bad woman weave daddy awone!"

He extended a hand and a fireball came out! If this had been a standard vampire attack, it would have had absolutely no effect on Teresa. However, this was not your average attack! Theresa screamed in pain. The flame consumed nothing on her or of her, but it hurt as if it had. She screamed, "Demon spawn!" and she vanished, as Jean-Claude said, "Speak for yourself."

Yuriya and Anjou stood there stunned, not sure what to make of what just happened. Mickey was equally as stunned, not certain over what he had just done. He now had that look on his face as if he had done a no-no, sucking on his forefinger. Jean-Claude came up to his son as he said, "Sowwy, Daddy."

He just grabbed his son and hugged him, saying, "You're a good boy! You are a very, very good boy!"

This was the first indication that his children were indeed something that Teresa should fear. At that moment, Chiyuki, Yukkiko, Karin, and Kenta walked up, with Yukkiko holding Maki in her arms. All that was said was, "Lets go home: we have to talk!"

Back at Victors house, Ryuu and Elda went about sun proofing the house. Yes, it was true that both had reformed their ways, and befriended vampires, yet, they had no desire to _become_ vampires. Elda was not certain how they would react to this, but this had to be done right. Had there been any other options, those would have been done to these three without a thought. However, this was the only way to save then, and that had to be made clear. Yet, Eldas worst fear was that Victor would reject her forever. This, she could not stand. If that were the case, she was going to lie in her coffin and never come out again. Still, two things worked to her benefit. One, because of what Ruby had done, instead of being locked in a body of old age, his youthful appearance returned to him, due to the Fount. It was as if it were Alfred had come back to her. The second thing was that this love would not be taken from herIF he would still have her. Soon, both men began to come to, and they both groaned. Then they both sat straight up, starting to check themselves all over for injuries. When they found none, they both went up to their mouths. The reason for this was the both of them had what they assumed to be dreams. For Wiener, he saw Maki talking to him, while Victor saw Elda. In either case, both apparitions were, in reality, Sophia. She was telling them that they both should be dead, and actions had been taken to preserve their lives. They were both told that they were made vampires, but not to worry. While Ruby Innocents blood was still within them, Sophia would be there to help. She also told them not to fear, because they that loved them would guide them, and they now all could be together forever. When they awoke, they thought it all a dream. They then remembered what had happened to them. Then they felt the fangs! Wiener freaked!

"What is this? Fangs growing, blood desiring, sight different, filled with confusion, anxiety!" he stammered out in his characteristic way. However, Victor sat there stunned, staring at the floor as Elda and Ryuu started at him. Elda choked out, "Darling...I"

Hot tears began to flow from Elda as she ran up to embrace him, saying, "I'm sorry, my darling, I'm so sorry!"

He kissed her forehead, and separated form her. He did indeed see himself as young, which was a plus, but that seemed irrelevant to what he was feeling at that point. While Wiener was turning into a gelatinous mass of anxiety on the couch, Victor was stoic, trying to see if he could maturely come to grips with the hand fate had now dealt. That this had happened could not be denied, nor was there anything that could be done to change it. What was done was done. The question was, could he come to grips with it. Elda watched intently as Victor paced. Finally, Victor stopped, and with typical German efficiency and stoicism, he then spoke, Elda, "I have seen and faced some of the most vicious creatures this world has had to offer, and defeated them all. With each victory, courage increased, and now, nothing truly frightens me anymore. I suppose I just need to face this like any other challenge, and accept it as an unpleasant fact--nothing can be done! Tomorrow is another day, and I supposed that I should be thankful for another opportunity to see another day."

However, he stopped, and then his voice began to quiver a bit. He was trying to be brave, but it just did not seem to be there. "Yes, I need...to treat this like...a new adventure...yet, now...now..."

Finally, his voice trailed off, and his hand came to his face. He began to quiver and then cry like a baby as he dropped to his knees. He bawled, "Oh Elda, Elda, I am so scared! Ive never been so frightened in my life! Help me! There is so much that is making me feel as if I am reaping all the wrong I have sown. Now they are all gaining repayment for my error. Be with me, Elda, I cant face it alone. I am a coward!"

Elda hugged him tight, rocking him back and forth, saying, "You are no coward! You are strong! Be strong for me now! I will be with you."

While that was going on, Ryuu walked over to the couch upon which Wiener sat, and dumped him off it. "All right you," Ryuu barked, "Its time to getup and act like a man, you crybaby!"

"But I've been cursed, marked, forced to wander the earth forever!" wimbled Wiener.

"Join the club!" snapped Ryuu, as he showed the mark on his forehead.

"What do I do now?" said Wiener, "My life is over!"

Ryuu raised an eyebrow, and said, "You're wrong! Your life has just begun! Oh, and by the way: you're not alone!"

Wiener suddenly remembered what had happened before he pounced on the undead. He remembered what happened to Maki, and he then derived a conclusion. "Oh God! Not Maki; please tell me this didn't happen to Maki!" he cried.

"It was that or you both died," reasoned Ryuu, "Would you have preferred death?"

"Right now, I don't know!" said Wiener.

Ryuu sighed, and said, coldly, "Well, while you play in your pity party, and dine on ashes, there is a girl out there that loves you greatly, and she is suffering worse. See seeks to lose much more than you do. She is going to need a strong shoulder. Are you going to be that for her? Think about it!"

Ryuu left him with his thoughts as he went to see how things went with Elda.

Back on the hilltop, Maki was laid on Karins bed. Jean-Claude felt that it would be best to let Karin, Chiyuki, and Yukkiko handle things. While Maki slept, she saw, not Wiener, but Karin. "Karin," said Maki, "Why am I seeing out of your eyes?"

"Why am I seeking out of yours, Maki?" Sophia asked in return.

"What is happening?" Maki then asked, "Is this a dream?"

"Almost," answered Sophia, "It is that state right on the cusp of asleep and awake. Ruby gave you an infusion, and that's why you see me!"

"An infusion?" asked Maki, "Why did she do that?"

"Apparently, you are not recalling what happened before you lost consciousness," reasoned Sophia.

Maki thought for a moment, and then said, "Wait, was it because of the attack? Was it to heal me?"

Sophia shook her head, and said, "Things went beyond merely healing you."

"You don't mean," said Maki, who was then jolted awaked by the comment. She pushed herself up and began to look around. The room was dark, yet she could see as if it were a well-lit room. She set up and ran her tongue over her teeth. Her eyes went wide as she realized what might have happened. "I'm sorry, Maki, Ryuu said..."

"Karin, what did you do to me?" demanded Maki, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!"

"Maki, you were dying, Ryuu thought...," said Karin, but Maki was now slipping out of reason and bolted at Karin. Quickly, Yukkiko and Chiyuki restrained her as Maki screamed, "Why! I thought you were my friend!"

Maki was flailing around spouting words that hit like hard slaps. Chiyuki did only that what she knew she could, and slapped Maki hard, following up with, "Would you prefer she had left you for dead?"

Maki looked at Chiyuki is shock, as Chiyuki said, "What we have to tell you is going to make it worse, so you'd better learn to deal with it! Your life, as you know it, may very well be over!"

Maki stopped struggling, and started to pay attention. Chiyuki then said, "There is no way you can run the bookstore now, and it may be that you may never see your family either. How would we explain this to your mother? We may have to wipe everyones memories of you, or fake your death. It was this, or truly report your death!"

Maki then slumped, and they then helped her to the bed. So many emotions were wafting through her mind at that moment she could no longer emote. Karin began to get up to leave, but Maki said, "No, please stay?"

Karin sat down next to her, and she said, "I'll stay here as long as you want. I would never leave you alone, and now I never will."

She knew it might well be a few days before Maki could face things, and she asked if her needs could be met for her while Maki had time to think. Maki had some tough decisions to make, and she needed someone there, even if it were just someone lying by her side. For now, the best thing Karin could do was lay Maki down, and lie beside her, holding her tight, crying for her Maki if she could no longer cry for herself.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Maki lay there for three days, not sure of what to do with herself. In the meantime, the Clan made up excuses for her so that her mother could cover for the store. Karin had to be supplied with bottled blood. It was not the greatest, but at least it was better than starving. Finally, Maki began to moan and twitch. "I feel so cold, she moaned, My stomach hurts so much!"

"Karin," said Chiyuki, "She has to feed, she cannot stay there!"

"Come on, Maki," said Karin, "You've been in the same clothes for three days and you haven't eaten. You have to get up!"

"I don't care," said Maki, "Nothing matters now."

Karin started to get up in order to freshen up herself, but Maki caught her arm, and said, "No, please, I don't want to be alone."

"You act like you're dying," said Karin.

"Why not?" asked Maki, "What's there for me now? I just don't want to be alone when it comes."

Chiyuki was starting to get frustrated, and she said, "Okay, that's enough!"

With that, she scooped up Maki, and told Karin, "Meet me down in the park below."

Maki wanted to protest, but it was too late. Once in the park, she called Yukkiko, and she said, "Its time for some training."

"What am I going to train on," she asked.

"Its not your training," said Chiyuki, "Its for Maki."

"I'm on my way," said Yukkiko, and she hung up. Chiyuki remembered when she had been altered some centuries ago, and it was much harder for her. She was changed against her will, and she almost starved to death before she figured out what was wrong with her. One thing that saved her was a squaw from a local tribe who was covered in anger. A fellow squaw insulted her about the few children she had provided for her husband, and now she was furious. When Chiyuki saw her, she saw the womans aura glowing like the sun, and suddenly she had the urge to jump her, though she did not know why. What she did not know was her blood type sat before her, and the anger was driving her crazy. What happened next seemed like a dream, as if she were watching herself from a distance. She force pushed the woman over, pounced on her like a lynx, and fed with relish. Her eyes were opened, and she was enlightened. She now realized it was not a dream, and that she had indeed drank blood. However, instead of being horrified about the act, she was in ecstasy. Yet, she did not know how to erase memories, and if it were not for Ryuu, Ai, and all the others that would end up her friends in time, things could have ended disastrously. They came in, wiped the memories of the squaw, took her in, and taught her all she needed to know. The one thing that helped her get along with the others was because of her first feed. Because of that experience, she lived for the next one. However, they also helped keep some perspective on things, because if they had not, she would have turned into a blood crazed animal. They had to teach her that there was more to it than blood. With this experience, she knew that, if they could get Maki to find her blood preference, and feed, all would be better. Her mind would be better able to cope with the harsh decisions she would then have to make. Because of starving herself for three days, Chiyuki and Yukkiko both knew that she would be able to see auras much more clearly, and then desire would take it from there.

Karin met up with the rest about the same time as Yukkiko, and Chiyuki said, "Okay, ladies, its time to go hunting!"

Maki was protesting, and said, "Why are you doing this? Please, just let me die!"

"Maki, I cant believe what I am hearing!" snapped Karin, "Where's the bright bon vivant that I knew from elementary school?"

"She died three days ago," said Maki coldly.

"Nonsense!" snapped Yukkiko, "You've been reborn!"

"What you need to do is feed," Chiyuki said, "I guarantee that you will see much clearer when you do!"

"Yeah," said Karin, "Bottled blood is a bit grody, so I'm looking for something fresh! Lets stroll around a bit."

Maki wanted to leave, but she was too weak back to fight. As they walked, Anjou was watching from one of her bats, and she figured that she could also help. "Dearest Maki," she thought, Its time to repay the favor you did for me that first time."

With that, she was moving towards the group. She was glad that they were not too far from the hilltop, just in case something happened. As they walked, Karin saw a teenage girl crying. Her aura was glowing with unhappiness, and immediately Karin craved. The others had moved into cover, making sure that Maki caught this. Karin said, "Whats wrong?"

"Mother has me in a cram school," she said, "and I work so hard. I want to go to a good college, but if I show her this, mother will freak!"

She held up the paper, and saw a score that passed, but it was still low. Karin then asked, "Is this what you want?"

"Well, yes," she said, "I want to be an engineer, and I know the school will help me, but I am so tired."

"Is it that you are tired," asked Karin, "or is it that you cannot be with your friends?"

She started to cry harder, and Karin had everything that she could do to keep from pouncing at that moment. "I love my friends," said the girl, but I need to do this. "I just don't have time."

"It seems to me that you may be having this problem because, deep inside, you can fail so you can spend time with them," said Karin.

"It could be," she said, "But my friends understand, and we try to spend time with each other."

"It sounds to me that your sadness from being separated from your friends more often is hurting your grades," said Karin, "Let me help you with that."

The girl looked at Karin, not knowing how this woman could help, but it was then she saw the eyes, glowing purple. Her fangs were extended, and that seemed to jolt the girl. However, she somehow did not have the urge to run. As Karin got up, so did the girl. They went into some nearby bushes where there was an open yet concealed spot. They moved Maki in for a closer look. They got there in time to hear the contented slurping and drinking that Karin was doing. "Doesn't she look happy?" asked Chiyuki, "When the girl awakes, her sadness will be gone. I guarantee you; she will be getting phenomenal grades after this!"

One the one hand, she wanted to try to stop Karin, yet, for some reason, it did not seem wrong. She had never really seen Karin feed before, and Karin seemed quite content. She looked like Karin, and yet she did not. Maki knew she should have been disgusted, and yet, there was something to it. When Karin finally pulled away about five minutes later, she came up with an orgasmic look on her face, and she passed her hand before the eyes of the unconscious girl. She said, "Thank you, dear girl; when you awaken, you will be able to face the world with courage. Rest well, dear friend."

Maki could not believe it. She had been around vampires for years, and yet this was the first time she had seen a hunt. She had seen feeding before, but that was different. In that case, it was human Clan members offering their necks to meet the need of their vampire brothers. This was different. Yet, in her hungry state of mind, it looked wrong, and yet it looked right anyway. Karin then said, "Okay, lets look for _your_ blood taste Maki."

"But...I can't..." she was protesting, but her stomach was telling her otherwise. They led her on, knowing that her first feed would help.

After about twenty minutes of searching, they came across a man on a park bench, holding a picture of a boy, and sighing heavily. Maki froze, and she saw the glowing aura all over the man. Her eyes widened, and she felt the pangs. She wanted to bolt right there, but the other girls held her back, knowing things had to be done right. "Okay, Maki, find out whats going on with the man," said Karin, "That way, you will know what kind of blood you like."

"I don't want to," said Maki, "I just can't..." but she then felt the pain rip her again. Finally, she relented, and said, "What do I do?"

"When the time is right," said Chiyuki, "look him in the eyes, and think about leading him back to that grove over there."

She came up, acting as if she was a passer-by, and said, "Sir, why do you sigh?"

"I miss my boy so much," said the man, "She took him."

"Who took him?" said Maki.

The man looked at her as if to say, "What business is it to you," but for some reason, she had a look on her face that seemed to say that she was a shoulder on which to cry. Thus, he said, "Well, I don't know why I tell you, but I just finished a bad divorce, and she got custody of the boy. For the first six months, I only get weekends. If I behave, then I get every other week. But I love the boy, and those six months are going to be harsh."

The more he spoke about it, the more he glowed, and the more she craved. It was then everyone knew that loneliness was what she craved. Maki then said, "Sir, look at me," and he did. He then saw the blue glowing eyes of the girl, and he was fixated. Maki then shook her head, and said, "Please, sir, go away! There is trouble here."

He saw distress in the girls face and put his hand on her shoulder, saying, "Miss, is there something wrong?"

Maki felt a rush of energy in her, and her fangs extended, although she did all she could to keep them covered. She then walked away fast, pulling her shoulder away. The other girls sighed, disappointed in Maki, except for Chiyuki, who just shook her head. She told them, "Don't worry, she will feed, although it is about to get rough. She must like to learn things the hard way."

The man, now intrigued by the sight, wanted to know why this girl, who acted as if she cared, suddenly started to act insane. He moved up to her quickly, and spun her around. He then said, "Young lady, if there is a problem," and that was all he could get out. When he had spun her around, he saw her glowing eyes again, and the fangs, along with an ecstatic and joyous look on her face. What the was all he got out as he flew into the grove that had originally been intended for the feed to begin with. He landed hard, and yet unhurt. Maki then leapt the expanse and landed on him as if she were a lioness. When the man had turned her around, she saw him with his aura glowing, and yet with red beginning to engulf his image to where it vanished in that sea of red. Now, as it had happened for Chiyuki, it was happening for Maki. Maki felt like she was watching herself act, feeling detached from the situation, and yet feeling like she was on top of the world. The other girls kept a lookout, making sure no one saw, or that no one would interfere. However, they saw the long blonde-white hair and black dress approaching the scene, and they thought they were going to have to act, but they then recognized the black bow that she still wore in her hair and red bow about her neck, and knew just whom it was. After about ten minutes, Maki pulled off with a squeal of pleasure, and a smile on her face, as she wiped the few drops on her chin off with her finger and then licked it. "I...I can't believe this!" squealed Maki, "It is so incredible! Oh, I have to have more!"

However, a hand restrained her as the other began to wipe the memory of the man. Maki started to feel desperate, and began to flail for the man, but Anjou said, "Please, dear Maki, you've had enough."

"But I know now!" said Maki, "I understand! It was so sweet, so powerful!"

"Maki," said Anjou, "There is only so much you can hold, and it is only for the sensation you want more."

Anjou helped her up, and led her away. As they did, Anjou said, "You already took about a quart from that man, and that was too much. He is going to be weak now for a few days. He will feel better about things, but you have to be careful. The taste is too tempting sometimes to drain someone, but we have to show restraint."

The girls walked to the other side of the park, and Maki began to calm down. They sat to talk, as Karin then asked, "How do you feel?"

"I once thought I would be wrong to do this," said Maki, "but I had no idea how it felt!"

"The taste was exquisite, wasn't it?" said Anjou.

She then began to get a long face, and said, "I shouldn't feel like this. That was a person I just attacked."

"It doesn't have to be like that," said Yukkiko, "You just waited too long to feed."

"If you do it right, you can be subtle, and make it just as good for him as for you," said Chiyuki. "She then though, and then told Maki, What happened while you fed?"

Maki turned red faced, and then said, "I'm a little embarrassed to tell you."

Chiyuki smiled, and said, "This is going to sound crude, but, for a vampire, there is a bit of a sexual connection. It hits the pleasure centers to the point where you felt the way you did. Believe me, when you and Wiener hook up in marriage, (which is essentially official now, since vampires don't normally have ceremonies,) your honeymoon is going to be like flying to the moon. The two of you will actually feed on one another, and create the blood bond. You will not separate forever!"

"Oh God, Wiener," she suddenly realized, "Is he okay?"

"Don't worry," said Chiyuki, "he's out there now with his grandfather and Elda, learning the same things."

"I have to go to him," she said, "You have no idea how he might mess this up!"

"Well, lets go!" said Karin, but Maki said, "Hold on: Anjou, this is how you must have felt when you fed on me!"

She smiled and lowered her head. Maki said, "Oh, don't be embarrassed, honey; now I know how it must have felt, and I was glad to make you feel good. Thank you for helping me this time!"

Anjou then said, "We should hunt together. It would be fun!"

Maki seemed to be enjoying things now, just as Chiyuki had hoped. However, she stopped, and said, "Wait...what am I going to tell my mother?"

She then remembered what Chiyuki said, and then she said, "Do we really have to do that to my mother? I am her only child!"

"Would there be anyone else around that knows you?" asked Chiyuki.

"Not really," said Maki, "The only ones that would know me are the customers that are regular to the bookshop."

"Hmm," said Chiyuki, "That would pose a problem."

Anjou screwed up her face for a minute, and then she said, "If we can remove a memory, why can we not plant one?"

"I don't quite follow," said Yukkiko.

"I suppose we could tell her, but I think that would be a bit messy," said Anjou, "However, if we plant in her mind the thought that Maki has always been a vampire, her mother has accepted that, that she has no problem with that, and that she knows to conceal that fact, then all would be well. We could make sure that she knows all about vampires, and that she knows to keep silent. She could even open the shop to be a 24 hour facility, thus giving Maki and Wiener a job."

Chiyuki then said, very impressed with Anjou, "Let me tell you that that falls under the category of 'its so simple an idea, you wonder why we didn't think of it first.'"

The girls then decided to go to Wiener, except for Chiyuki, who would do what was needed to fix things for Maki. Meanwhile, Maki said to Karin, "Well, I guess we can be together more!"

Karin laughed as they hugged. Maki then said, "Maybe being a vampire isn't so bad!"

"Honey," said Karin, "Get ready for a whole new world!"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Elda stuck close to Victor, while Ai and Ryuu stayed with Wiener. Considering the situation, it was thought best that Wiener go on his own with Ai and Ryuu. They figured that Elda would want to ease Victor into things. "Honestly, I never understood why you pure bloods have to wait three days before feeding," said Ai, "Normally, you feed first, and then mope. You two didn't even feed, and you are now both ravenous!"

"My head swims!" said Wiener, "Can't do this, hunger grows, must feed, must keep humanity."

He stumbled around, trying to fight the urge to feed. Granted, he was reformed from his former ways. However, there were still things that ran in his head, and ran in conflict. There was the myth that a vampire grew less and less human with each feed, becoming more of a monster than a man. However, in the years that he had been exposed to the genuine article, he knew well that this was not the case. Being a Clan member meant putting your life on the line for one another, and he had never seen any of his friends that were permitted to cross over when they requested it become ravenous beasts. However, just the thought of feeding on blood made him wretch. The biggest problem was figuring out his blood preference. Yet, if he kept refusing to approach someone to find out, Ryuu and Ai were not going to go anywhere. The two elder vampires there also understood that, if he did not feed soon, he would go into bloodlust, and either become the beast he dreaded, or wait too long and go into torpor. Ryuu was becoming indignant, and he said, Stop acting like a baby and take care of business!

"This is just not me!" said Wiener.

"Sorry, kid," said Ai, "It is you now, like it or not!"

"Come on, Wiener!"" snapped Ryuu, "You've seen people make the change often enough to know that it is all okay. Theyre vampires, and they have no regrets! Get a spine, will you?"

"Maybe he needs the right motivation," said a familiar voice. They all looked over to see Jean-Claude in hunting mode. It was that time of the month, and even though he would rather be looking over his wife and kids, he knew that no one could get on that hilltop, so he could take this chance. He happened to bump into the crew, and he figured that he would lend a hand. With all that was going on, any bokor that showed up was going to be in a world of hurt, especially since it was that time for him. He looked at Wiener, and said, "I had the same problem, until my mentors found the right motivation."

"What did you do?" asked Wiener.

"I found a reason," said Jean-Claude, "It made it easier, and even more so when I found out that my preference was evil."

"Do you think that it is the same with him?" asked Ai.

"I don't know," said Jean-Claude, "But it is worth a chance to find out."

"He then looked at Wiener," and said, "Let's go to the rooftops. Lets see what we can find."

They patrolled the neighborhood, and Jean-Claude was looking for something to bust. They then came across a couple of men in nice suits at the door of an old man and woman, making demands on them. The old man was doing what he could to comply, and handing over the money, but the man acted like whatever he was given was not enough. "Greedy, evil pigs!" snapped Jean-Claude.

"Whats all that about?" asked Ai.

"They're Yakuzai foot soldiers," said Ryuu, "It looks like an extortion effort."

A smirk curled underneath the scarf, and Jean-Claude said, "This is where I make it happen, Wiener. Watch..."

Yet, Wiener looked mesmerized at what he was seeing. "Greedy man...glowing bright...he looks delicious!" drooled Wiener.

Jean-Claude smiled, and said, "Perfect!" and then looked at Ryuu. "It looks like greed is his preference."

"What are you getting at?" asked Ai.

"He has a reason now to feed," said Jean-Claude, "He can now go out nightly and remove, at least temporarily, greedy people from the face of the earth! Now that is what I call motivation!"

He then turned his attention to Wiener, who was now smiling lustfully at the sight. "That's right, Wiener," said Jean-Claude, "Doesn't he look good? What do you want to do to that greedy pig?"

The answer came when Wiener pounced on one of the unsuspecting men, flipped him over, and landed on his chest. Before the man could scream, Wiener was already feeding. Jean-Claude followed up as he watched the man's partner move in. Jean-Claude landed in front of him and said, "My friend is hungry! Don't disturb his meal."

Without hesitation, the man thrust forward, and Jean-Claude hurled him into the street. The man got up and foolishly charged him again. This time, Jean-Claude choke slammed the man to the sidewalk, and straddled the man who was writhing in pain. He then looked at Ryuu and said, "Don't let Wiener drain him. Keep him hungry so he can find some other scumbag to feed on tonight."

With that, he looked at the man and said, "Tonight was your last hit, filth!"

Jean-Claude lowered his scarf and extended his fangs, after pulling the man off the sidewalk. The man wanted to scream, but the eyes mesmerized him. Jean-Claude sunk in his fangs and drank deeply. While that was going on, Ryuu and Ai were pulling Wiener off his prey. "No, don't do this: feeling power...energy returning...strength coming back...exquisite pleasure..."

"Don't worry," said Ryuu, "There are plenty other greedy people to work on."

When Jean-Claude finished, he dropped the man on the ground. He scanned the two for any bad injuries. When they had none, he said, "Watch, Wiener--this is how you erase memories."

He extended his hand over the men, and said, "Concentrate on their minds. Once you feed on someone, then that becomes easier to do, because, in a way, you become one with that person. When you do this, you can either concentrate on the moment, and then just will it out, or do what I'm about to do."

He turned his attention on the two unconscious gangsters, and said, "You greedy, evil scum of the earth: the only thing you will remember about this night is pain. Excruciating pain to all your joints is all you shall feel whenever you try to do something like this again, and even ponder doing an act like this."

He then reached into the mans pockets and removed every yen the gangster had on him. He then went to the door of the old couple, handed them all the money, and then raised a hand over the terrified two. He erased any memory of the nights doing, and told them to be at peace and to rest for the evening. This they did robotically, and all they would remember was that they now had more money than they had given out. Jean-Claude then went back, removed the mens belts and shoelaces, and bound them hand and foot. He then left a note for the police that stated who these men were, and what they were doing. He was hopeful that the police would investigate, and then provide protection to the old couple. "Looks like greed is to your taste, son, said Jean-Claude, How did it feel?"

"I never knew it could be like that!" said Wiener, "And I am still hungry!"

"Then let us find more scum like this," said Jean-Claude, "This man wasnt satisfying enough. I need another bite!"

While this was going on, Elda was guiding Victor in his endeavors. "The first thing we need to do is find your blood type."

"I know that," Victor said, looking at her oddly, "Its B-."

"That's not what I meant, silly!" said Elda, "What I mean is your blood preference!"

"I don't understand," said Victor.

"In truth, we can survive off any kind of blood," said Elda, "But if we have to, it tastes disgusting. However, its not necessarily the blood as much as it is the adrenaline in the blood that sets us off."

"You make it sound like we are addicted to endorphins," said Victor.

"Well, just a touch," said Elda, "but we do need to drink to survive. The adrenaline is a plus. However, emotions cause different amounts of adrenaline, chemical mixes, and so forth, which is why each of us has a different emotional taste. Oddly, its the same way that humans select colognes. The same cologne smells different on two different people because of each persons chemical make up. With vampires, the same emotion may taste different to two different vampires, depending on the chemical make up of the vampire. When the blood is right, the mix of the new adrenaline in the system causes an ecstatic state, and it satisfies the soul as well as the body."

Victor was taking this all in, and Elda was thankful for the discipline in the man. Though he still took a few days to come to accept things, he was able to disengage his emotions from the situation and rationalize things. He was what he was now, and there was no changing it. By his ability to do this, he started to look at the positives. He was nearly immortal, he had someone who loved him dearly, and whom he could be with for all time, he was in a young body again, he was as fit as a fiddle, he had new abilities, and by them, he could do this world some good. Since part of his job was a man-at-arms for the Clan, he could better serve them. It felt good to get up from sleep not feeling sore and tired. If this was the hand he was dealt, he was going to make the best out of it that he could. He was going to find the courage to make it happen. Besides, he figured that, if he still had any doubts, he could try to feed, and see if that removed them. It made things better when there was someone to walk you through this new world, and show you all the good things that there was. Victor then asked her, "How will I know when I have found what I wanted?"

"I guess I need to teach you how to read auras," said Elda, "An aura is merely the supernatural energy released from the souls of all sentient creatures. An aura can tell you what someone is, what one's emotional state is, and whether or not someone is fibbing to you. Look there!"

Elda pointed to a couple who were walking, and appeared to be trying to become one entity. Elda then said, "Now, squint your eyes, and concentrate on the edge of their forms," said Elda.

When he did, he noticed a glow around them with a distinctive color, of which he told Elda what it was. "Indeed, that's the color for love and romance," said Elda, "But for me, that is my preference, and because of that, I can see it all over them without trying. Now, if you will excuse me for one minute, Ill show you how its done."

There was no real way to seduce someone away in this state, but Elda had her ways. She had been alive for over 200 years, and she had learned a few things in her time. She leapt in front of the couple, and they were both about to scream. However, she waived her hand before their eyes, and they stiffened. She then made beckoning motions to them, and they followed her into an alley. She then fed on both. She subdued one while she fed on the other, and then fed on the one. She then waived her hand before their eyes, and let them sleep it off. She then rejoined Victor as she licked her lips of the last few drops. Elda looked as if she were immensely enjoying the situation. "See, its that easy! No one was hurt, and they'll just sleep it off. They may fuss for a bit, but they'll get over it. In about a month, they'll forget what they were fighting about and reconcile. It actually will aid their relationship and strengthen it. Now, let's find your preference."

As fate would have it, Elda and Victor were happening upon a group of five boys who looked college age, cornering a couple of western tourists who had taken a wrong turn. This was about the same time that Jean-Claude and co. approached the scene. When they approached, they heard the boys speaking in a rough English to the couple, "You _gyjin_ have the nerve to come here! Now you pay!"

As they spoke, Victor looked, and saw the aura of prejudice glowing off all five as if they were on fire, Victors nostrils flared, and his fangs extended automatically. Elda saw this, and said, "Be careful of the couple."

"Yes, do," said Jean-Claude, as he approached, "We don't need the cops getting involved."

As it was, the five that sought to feed were happy to find their preferences all in them. In a flash, the five were pounced on from behind, and dragged into the darkness. Weak whimpers were heard as they were openly fed upon, and then dropped to the dirt. Jean-Claude taught on erasing memories again, and encouraged everyone to create the best nightmares for their actions. Ryuu then went up and erased the memories of the couple, lest they say anything. Wiener started to feel more confidence in himself, and said, "Heart racing...courage stronger...energy coursing..." and then he felt a hard pinch on his earlobe, followed by, "Mouth flapping!"

It was Maki, who showed up just in time to see the end to the festivities. "I could have hoped there were changes to your mouth, but I guess I was wrong!"

"Ow, ow, ow, okay, Maki, I get it! Let go!" begged Wiener.

"Hows everyone doing?" asked Karin.

Victor looked as preened as a peacock, thumping his chest, and saying, "I'm as fit as a horse, and just as strong! I haven't felt like this since I was 19!"

"You look as frisky as a horse, too," smiled Elda.

Maki was also getting the look in her eye, and said, "Wiener, lets go to my place--or should I say_--our_ place!"

She followed that up with pumping her eyebrows up and down. Of course, Wiener was oblivious to her intent, and she took his hand, and said, "Baby, Ill explain on the way! You're going to like what you hear!"

As the two went off, Elda said, "Well, stud, shall we call it a night?"

His face spread a grin, and he contently grunted as he swept Elda off her feet, and said, Y"ou have no idea how long I've waited for this!"

She let off a playful growl as he bounded off towards his house, not at all ashamed to use his new vampire abilities. The rest looked contented as they realized that, though there were those that meant harm by what had happened, good results came out of it.

At Tokyo International Airport, seven individuals came off a plane arriving from Bangor International Airport. They all looked like a rough crowd. Three of them had scruffy beards, collar length hair, leather jackets, jeans, cowboy boots, and floppy hats. Four of them had tanner skin, headbands, and leather jackets with fringes, jeans, and calf-length moccasins. After they retrieved their bags, they went to the phones and contacted Henry to let him know they were in the area, and to get instructions on how to get to the house. As they walked along, they ran straight into Clarice. The natives smiled contentedly and said, "Clarice, fancy meeting you here!"

"Yes," she said, "And its been a long time, chief. I sensed your approaching!"

About that time, Antonio arrived, and said, "Clarice let me know to come, and that there was something great coming."

"Ah, Brown Robe," said the chief, "I trust all is well with you and the Great Spirit."

"Thank you for your warm greeting, chief," said Tony, "I enjoyed your company since the last time I was examining the flora and fauna of New England."

"I would say," said another of the bunch, "If the inquisition ever knew..."

"Those fanatics!" he sniffed, "The real inquisition died centuries ago. Its only that handful of lunatics that cannot let go of old grudges that even cause trouble. Even then, they are not a problem."

"Do you know what the problem is?" asked Clarice.

"Black Knife told me some of it, but I hope to get more details when I arrive," said the chief.

"Black Knife?" asked Tony.

"He refers to Jean-Claude," said Clarice.

"Anyway, you may have trouble if what I suspect is true," said the chief, "There is a demonic force that is aiming to aid the bokor."

"Yes," said Clarice, "I felt it in the ethereal streams."

The other that had spoke said, "I hope you've ran your beads, friar, because you are going to need as much God as you can get."

With that, they went to the Markers, hoping that they could come up with some kind of plan to put an end to this.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Jean-Claude walked into the manor to a pleasant surprise. "Chief!" he exclaimed as the chief rose to meet him. They embraced, and then another said, "Boy, you gonna forget your big uncle?"

"Old Jim, how could I forget you!" said Jean-Claude as they all embraced.

They all then took their seats, and then they saw Karin. Immediately they rose to their feet and bowed, saying, "Psyche, it is an honor!"

"Actually," said Karin, "That's _former_ Psyche."

"Former," said the one called Bear Fang, (the team medicine man,) "I don't understand: you give your blood for a time, and then, that's it."

"Well, there is one that did something for me, because the fount DID run dry," said Karin, "and because of the circumstances, the mantle of Psyche has been handed off to one Innocent Katiri. Because it was handed over, I was not changed into an undead."

"Wait, undead?" asked the chief, "Are you saying..."

Jean-Claude jumped in and said, "I filled you in on the undead business in my last letter to you, remember?"

"That's true," said Old Jim, "Yet, how was all this possible."

"Well, Ryuu said that the knowledge to save..."

Everyone in the room froze, and said, "He's involved?"

"He's also fighting against Teresa," said Jean-Claude, "An ally like that is beneficial."

"How did you get him to turn?" said Bear Fang.

"He just figured out how he had been manipulated and used over the centuries," answered Jean-Claude, "There's only so much one can take. Anyway, he said that the knowledge on how to save the life of a fount of psyche had been lost when it became forbidden to create the undead. He just utilized that. He later told me that some blood from the fount was saved for this very purpose, but we didn't have that advantage. However, another girl was born as a potential fount if something happened to Karin, and her traits were recessive. Yet, one taste of Karin's blood changed all that, and she then gave Karin an infusion that fixed her right."

Bear Fang shook his head and said, "Just how much has been lost to us?"

"Never mind that, Bear Fang," said Jean-Claude, "Look at all the good changes around."

"Yes," said the chief, "These are changes that are threatened by the ignorant, or those guided by a lust for power."

"Yeah," said Karin, "Every time I look at my nephew and niece, I see such good things."

"Speaking of which," said Old Jim, "Where are the little ankle biters?"

Jean-Claude laughed, and he said, "Hold on, I'll get them!"

He then went to his house to fetch the family. In the meantime, all of the seven in the room looked in amazement, and said, "Wow, a fount of psyche that did not die...if that don't beat all!"

"Were you able to make the transfer to normal vampire life okay?" asked the chief.

"Well, it was a bit of an adjustment," said Karin, "but with the kind of family I have now, they helped me make it happen."

Karin then went to her mother and father, and gave them a squeeze. Henry said, "I was so glad to know that my daughter did not have to be some sacrificial lamb."

"I'm glad to know that she can really be complete," said Calera, "It's nice to be able to see more of her now."

With that, she gave a squeeze to Karin's hand. Karin looked her in the eyes and smiled, knowing that their relationship was so much better than it had been. At about this time, Jean-Claude returned with the family in tow. The twins were acting shy, but Jean-Claude knew he could break the ice. "This is my better half, Yuriya," said Jean-Claude, and he presented her. After greeting her warmly, he then said, "These two are a major reason why I keep getting up every day. This is Michael, but we call him Mickey. This is Shelia."

Of course, they stayed close to Jean-Claude, and he shoved Shelia over to Old Jim. "Its okay, honey, said Jean-Claude, He's like a big uncle."

He scooped her up and gave her a friendly bear hug. However, Sheila said, "Uncle smewee," pinching her nose. Everyone laughed, and that loosened Mickey up some. He then got frisky, and pounced on Old Jim. He tumbled over in a jovial laugh. "Let me tell you, boy," he laughed, "I know we trained you right, because its rubbing off on them!"

"Yes, I do wonder what you did to Jean-Claude?" said Calera.

"Tarnation!" exclaimed Old Jim, "He was a fine boy, but he was willing to put up with it if it meant that things could be different. Yet, he was quite a joker, and we sometimes had to apply the board of education to the seat of knowledge! That, however, only went so far."

The chief came up and put his hand on Jean-Claude's shoulder, and said, "Yes, when you teach someone like him to rip up trees, then to spank him, one took his life into his own hands!"

As the kids played with Old Jim, Bear Fang began to take a close look at the twins. He slipped over to Clarice, and asked her if she had certain herbs in her bag. This she did, and handed them over. He then put them in his mouth, and then began to mumble a Native American chant. He then ran his fingers before his eyes, and his jaw dropped. He looked over at Jean-Claude and said, "May I have a word with you and your wife?"

"Certainly, Doc," said Jean-Claude, and he led the medicine man to the back porch.

"Whats up?" said Jean-Claude.

"As you know, you two were never supposed to be able to reproduce," said Bear Fang.

"Thanks to Karin, all that changed," said Yuriya.

"Yes, that's true," concurred Bear Fang, "It used to be thought that, because dhampirs were sterile, this was a mark that they were not supposed to be. No one ever considered a fount of psyche making the difference."

"You know, Bear Fang," said Jean-Claude, "I do believe you are familiar with my beliefs, and the laws of sowing and reaping."

"Yes, of course," said Bear Fang, "That is fairly universal. What are you getting at?"

"Sometimes I wonder if the sterilization of all vampire was paybacks for their attacks on humans that had nothing to do with the inquisition, or with the killings," said Jean-Claude, It was hard to get these people to understand that it is wrong to visit the price of ones sins on their children, especially if their children were willing to be the opposite of their parents. They didnt learn. I recall the story that the Markers told me about a family here that tried to make sure that they were the only ones that got to the fountain of psyche, and they were willing to bleed her dry to insure that only _they_ had the ability to reproduce. That was just as bad as Hitler, and anyone else that believed in the virtues of eugenics. First, that just shows me that, truly, all have sinned and fallen short of God's glory, and that includes vampires. Everyone has the potential to be that evil if they choose to be, and the right conditions are there to foster that. They had quite a battle to save Karin, and establish a system where all the vampires could benefit, and not dry her up in a matter of months. It would seem that the presentation of Karin was like an offer for redemption. Apparently, that did not work."

"That is where you come into the picture, my son," said Bear Fang, "No one in the vampire would have ever foreseen a dhampir like you becoming as powerful as you are. To us, your birth was also a wake-up call to our kind. Further, your actions have truly shown that a change was coming, and was long overdue. Just because there were evils in the past does not mean that their children have to repeat those mistakes. However, what has happened with you two makes this more poignant."

"Explain," said Jean-Claude.

"Again, you two were never meant to reproduce," said Bear Fang, "that is, as far as the vampire world was concerned, you were never meant to do this. However, the fact that you two defied the odds demonstrates two things, and that is that neither humans nor vampires are gods, and that neither can truly say what the Great Spirit has meant for us until He Himself makes it known. Sometimes, the Great Spirit has to drop reminders on us every once in a while."

"I think I follow," said Yuriya, "But what are you saying? Are you saying that our children were sent by God to slap vampires in the face, so to speak?"

"You are on the right track, sort of," said Bear Fang, "What I believe is that all sentient creatures needed a wake-up call. No one has the right to say that things in nature are going to go one way or another. Its only when we try to tip the fruit basket one way or another is when things go wrong. Take, for example, the whole thing on global warming. A handful of humans noticed a shift in nature, and assumed that man was all to blame for the problem. While all of us--humans and vampires--could do a better job of being stewards of the lands, there is something greater to it. What have we always taught you about nature?"

"Only what my dad and granddad taught," answered Jean-Claude, "Use but don't abuse. If you lash out at the land, the land can lash out at you."

"Very good," said Bear Fang, "You have kept your teaching close to your heart. However, while some of this lashing has taken place, we must be careful not to mistake a natural cycle in nature with a lashing. While on the one hand, the earth mother spanks her children hard for hurting her creation, on the other hand, there are things that are just meant to happen, and no sentient creature had anything to do with it. This is why I cringe at some of these radicals. They are taking both a small problem, and a cyclical change, and blowing both out of proportion for their own power gains. They could care less about both. Yet, as long as pushing either one brings votes, they will say anything. Therefore, if a normal cyclical change is meant to happen, man had nothing to do with the change, and tries to stop it anyway, what do you think will happen?"

Jean-Claude thought for a moment, and then he said, "I guess if something was meant to happen beyond our control, then, just like how nature lashes back at abuse, nature will lash back at the interference of the change she intended."

"Excellent!" said Bear Fang, "Just to make the point, you know about all the things that happened in the northwest United States?"

"Oh yes!" exclaimed Jean-Claude, "That dealt with the whole spotted owl thing!"

"The extremists were worried about the number drop," said Bear Fang, "and they believed that it had something to do with nesting losses due to lumbering. While there was a little bit of truth to all of that, there were some that wanted to take power, and they did so by destroying a thriving lumbering business. Since that time, colleagues in the northwest are horrified at the poor forest management there. Forest fires run rampant, and the old growth trees are being choked out by new, weaker, and thinner growth around it. Sure, the spotted owl had the trees it needed to nest. However, now the forests are so thick there that both they and their prey cannot maneuver through the woods. Their prey cannot get through, and they cannot fly through the trees. However, those conditions were ideal for the barred owl. What made me laugh was when I had heard that the spotted owl was moving into the citieswhere the food wasand that the barred owl had been moving in long before the whole mess started. They were already pushing out the spotted owl. However, by these peoples generosity, they made it worse for the spotted owl, which just adapted, and actually accelerated what they were trying to prevent! This was a case of a natural cycle being interfered with, and then having that interference blow up in the faces of the so-called well meaning."

"While I agree with all of that," said Jean-Claude, "What does this ecology lesson have to do with what we see here?"

"There has been a cyclical change taking place with the vampires," said Bear Fang, "but mother earth saw fit to provide a couple of potential fountains of psyche to deal with that. There was also a paradigm shift taking place where humans were becoming more aware of vampires, and more accepting of them. It seems to me that this was meant to be, and the fountains were a wake-up call, as were the births of you two. When the vampires continued to refuse to go with the change, one of those two became the very instrument that was going to bring the change whether they liked it or not. It was not by chance the two of you met and fell in love. This all was meant to be. This is where the children come into play.

"Before I tell you about the twins, and what both I and Clarice just saw, I want to say that there are those out there that see their own power slipping because of this paradigm shift. Yet, they take a chance of being left behind if they are not able to adapt. The vampires are starting to get it, but there are two factions in the human world that are not catching the clue, and they stand to make matters worse by trying to interfere with what nature intends. One faction you face now. The other may not be a threat, depending on how ambitious they are. Teresa, while not a faction, is another concern, for the power she thinks she wields over the vampire also stands a chance of being rent from her. Because of this, I do believe that is why your children came to be."

"What is it that Teresa fears?" said Jean-Claude.

"It is so beautiful," said Bear Fang, "Because of what the two of you are, your wife may have given birth to two demigods. Tell me, have your children done anything that is outside the ordinary?"

"Remember the other night, darling," said Yuriya.

"What happened?" asked Bear Fang.

"Teresa threatened Jean-Claude and me," said Yuriya, "Mickey sensed a threat, and shot forth an astral flame. It gave her a good scare and she fled."

"He did this at three years of age!" exclaimed Bear Fang, "It is indeed as I though!"

"I don't quite follow, Doc," said Jean-Claude.

"Since you and your wife have the genes of vampires, humans, and dhampirs running in you," explained Bear Fang, "combined with Psyche blood, and then the absolute benefits of all four elements have combined in them. They are pure blood vampires, no question, but they are also pure humans, can walk in the sun, and can even be fountains, but at their whim. In other words, they will only have a rise in blood when they call for it. They can also drink it. They will have all the power of a vampire at an early age, and they may even awaken before they get out of elementary school. As the age, they will become more powerful. If you raise them to be benevolent, and to respect all life, then they may just be the two to lead the paradigm shift. They are living proof of what things can be. Teresa fears this because she knows that she will become irrelevant. They will have they ability to overcome what she can do. Therefore, she wants to destroy them. She sees the bokor wanting to stop things for their own reasons, so she figures that she can fulfill her own ulterior motives by using them. This is what we face."

Jean-Claude paced the porch for a good minute, and then said, "So, what do we do?"

"Let's wait until Ryuu and the Devil sisters return," said Bear Fang, "I can repeat all I told you, and Ryuu may have some suggestions. Perhaps we can bring the fight they want before they are ready for it, and bring all their plans to naught."

"How do we do that?" asked Jean-Claude.

"If Ryuu agrees," said Bear Fang, "then how we do it is have a wedding!"

Jean-Claude looked askance at this, and then a smile began to curl on his lips. "I think I dig it!" he said, "I think I dig it!"

While all this was going on, more and more foot soldiers were arriving. Mimoun was camping them out well outside the bounds of Tokyo. He was saddened at the loss of one of the bokor, but this would more than make up for it. Teresa was going to vamp the lot of them, and then they could attack. The only thing was that Teresa did not like the willy-nilly terrorist strikes that Mimoun was trying to do. She finally told him that the best way to do it was to wait for the majority of them to be all in one place and then wipe them out. What they would do is bide their time and wait for that chance. Lull them into a false sense of security, and then strike. "You half-breed abomination, she said inside her mind, you shall not rend my creation from me! God shall pay for His tyranny, and Hell have to surrender his throne. Lucifer shall reign! He knows better how to do it anyway. God shall pay for his arrogance. How dare He think that there would be none to ever be equal to him!"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

As plans were being made, Jean-Claude took Ryuu aside, and had a word with him. "Ryuu, before we go into this, I need to ask you about where you stand with Teresa," said Jean-Claude.

"I despise her," he said, "and yet, there is something inside that wants to connect to her."

"What do you mean?"

"You see, she was not my mother, yet, what entered into me when I sinned was her child. That is what she wants."

"Why does she then claim all vampires as her children?"

"Because I was the first, and made everything else, she claims them."

"Was it you, or what resides in you?"

"I'm not sure--maybe both."

"Does that spirit reside in all vampires?"

"No, because what is now is so distant from what was that there is no way that it could be so."

"Why is that?"

"It almost seems that what is vampire has tried to purify itself. The creation of the pure bloods through my will, and not that spirit, was almost an act of defiance to that spirit. I hoped that it could create a great enough rift to fight the status quo."

"It looks like you have succeeded to some extent."

"Well, there is a greater goal in that, and for me."

"How so?"

"I'm talking about salvation for our kind."

Jean-Claude thought about it for a moment, and tried to recall something that he had heard ages ago as a fairy tale, but he was not sure that it could ever come to anything. Then he thought about the twins, and he took a chance. He then told Ryuu all of what Bear Fang had told him, and Ryuus eyes lit up. Then tears began to flow hot and heavy. "Jean-Claude," said Ryuu, "What do you know of the Golconda?"

"That was the term I was thinking of!" said Jean-Claude as he snapped his fingers.

"Do you realize that your children have become this?" said Ryuu.

Jean-Claude looked at him in amazement, and Jean-Claude said, "Is that what Teresa fears?"

"Not exactly," said Ryuu, "But let me fill you in on this state of being."

They sat down as Ryuu spun his tale, "Not long after I was marked, God told me that the only way out of this state was to achieve Golconda, which means a treasure filled mine. For a vampire, this is indeed the case. For me, this meant being able to purge out of my system that which Teresa used to corrupt me--her own evil spawn. How I do that, well, Ive tried for centuries, and I have yet to achieve this. As the centuries passed, I did all I could to try to get our kind to achieve this, yet, because none of us have achieved this, it has become a myth and a fairy tale, if it is even spoken of anymore. Even I have disparaged at gaining this state."

"What would this state be like?" asked Jean-Claude.

"Imagine, if you will," said Ryuu, "a state of vampiric being, where one only needs to feed once a month, if that, where one would never go into bloodlust, and have the ability to use blood far beyond what even I can now. Imagine a state where the beast within is chained away forever, and never has any rulership over the vampire. This is the state of which I speak, and the state that your children have achieved."

"How could this have happened?" asked Jean-Claude in amazement.

"Its simple," said Ryuu, Your children came to be out of a miracle. They came to be outside the means of a vampire, in that, they came from those who should not have been able to make offspring, by the means of a blood that is out of Teresas control, and are thus free of my taint. Teresa cannot control them no matter what she does. She figures that it is best to be rid of them before they become something far greater, and before they realize who and what they are. They could lead all vampires to be able to either become this way, or have their offspring this way. The new fount of psyche was also not supposed to be, but she is. Her blood could cause future offspring to be free of the taint, because, if they came to be by that blood, then they are also free from Teresa. For me to achieve this would be to destroy her only true offspring, and thus, she could lose us all. In fact, this leads me to something about you of which you may not be aware."

"You have my attention," said Jean-Claude, Please go on.

"The reason why you are so powerful for a dhampir," said Ryuu, "is because you, by the part of you that his human, have become a child of the Almighty by His Son. This also was not supposed to happen. However, because you did, THE Blood removed that taint. This is why she cannot control you, and she has another reason to fear you. Because of your freedom from my taint, it could not cohere with whatever may be in your wife, if anything, and thus, my taint could not be passed to them. If you were a pure blood, it could be said that you have already achieved Golconda. Yet, that is only for pure bloods, and yet, some of that has rubbed off on you. Because you have the best of both worlds, and because of the lack of the taint, you have become far more powerful than what you thought was possible. Your children could make our kind acceptable, and then they could achieve that for which you have prayed."

Jean-Claude sat there stunned. Everything he had ever hoped for lie in his two children and all because he decided to have faith in God that it could happen. He then said, "What about you, Ryuu? Could she still corrupt you?"

"That is a possibility," he answered, "and that is why it may not be advisable for me to be at the mock wedding that you are planning."

"Why is that?"

"She would commandeer me, and then counterattack your plans."

"We could use your expertise."

"Leave that to your children. They may be able to act instinctively. Besides, I do believe that there is a good area in the woods near a Shinto shrine. They are sensitive to movements in the supernatural, and they would make a great barometer."

"What do I do?"

"Let your foot soldiers handle the bokor, and you should be the one to deal with her, because she cannot control you."

Jean-Claude let that sink in, because he wanted to take the time to formulate how to entrap, and then stop, the actions of their foes.

As they went back inside, planning was going on. Chiyuki and Bear Fang were consulting one another, and Bear Fang said, "Chiyuki has brought up a great point, and it concerns your twins."

"I fear that if they get near Teresa," said Chiyuki, "she could end up controlling them, not knowing how to defend her attacks."

"Ryuu assures me that this is not possible," said Jean-Claude, "They do not possess the taint that befell him when he fell. He even suggests that they come, because they may be able to help in things."

"While I trust the patriarch here," said Bear Fang, "I still feel concerned that she may kidnap them and kill them outright."

"They could be the useful rouge factor as well," said Jean-Claude, "And, oddly enough, there may be something to this. This may seem odd to say, but, I would rather they die than be left to flounder, never knowing what they are, or what they could do. Right now, its all or nothing."

"That's not exactly wise, Jean-san," said Chiyuki, "because so much hope rides on them. Nevertheless, know this: because you and your Clan have provided more hope for me than I ever could have hoped, I swear my fealty to you, to protect those children no matter what, even at the cost of my life. Behold your handmaiden."

Jean-Claude watched her bow, and he was amused how things looked. He remembered times in the Bible where men had tried to offer worship to mortal men, and they all refused the gesture, lest it be though by God that they rob Him of that which only He deserves. Thus, he said, "I accept your kind gesture, but, stand to thy feet, and see thou doest it not, for I am as thou, and am no God. Standeth thou by my side as my peer and equal, and together we shall smite the enemy upon the cheek.

Karin, to be cute, added, "Forgetest thou not thy jawbone of the ass!"

That got a large laugh, and Ai moved in close to Ryuu. "Do they stand a chance?"

"Do we have a choice?" asked Ryuu, "If they fail, all is lost."

In the meantime, ideas were being kicked about. Chief War Bat said, "One thing is for sure, it needs to be open air."

"You sayin' you wanna catch 'em out in the open?" asked Old Jim.

"Being out in the open would be best," said the chief, "because we will have more mobility for the fight. We may even be able to divide them in the woods, and take out any numbers advantage they may have."

"Where do you have in mind," said Clarice.

They looked at an old map of the forest outside of Tokyo, they found a Shinto shrine there, and it was still in operation. They found a cleared area in the midst of the forest not a mile from that shrine, and it looked like the perfect spot for the wedding. Bear Fang then said, "It would be good to see what kind of help we could get from the shrine, because they are psychic barometers, and if something evil tried to move in, they could give us that moment of time we need to act."

"The whole of the Clan will be there," said Jean-Claude, "because we are going to need all the help we can get."

They examined the area, looking for defendable points, escape routes, areas into which to push the battle, and formulated a five point contingency plan: wait for the enemy to attack, strike from all directions--front and back, eliminate the bokor, rally at the shrine, prepare for attack against Teresa, and anything she might have in reserve. When Yuriya protested about the twins, he reminded her that the safest place for the both of them would be in the best-defended area, and that would be the mock wedding. Besides, they would be the best bait. It would be the best thing to draw out the entirety of the foe at once, and if not kill them all, and then weaken them for a later blow. Chiyuki looked at the plan, and said, "You don't have any idea how powerful she is, do you?"

"She does not frighten me..." Jean-Claude tried to say, but Chiyuki put a hand on his mouth, and said, "You know she cannot hurt you, so knowing how powerful she is, is meaningless to you! However, for those who do not possess the kind of faith that you do would have problems. She could speak a word, and evaporate all that were in front of her."

Jean-Claude thought for a moment, and said, "If it should come to contact with her, and it should be that I cannot be there, then I will take some precautions. For security reasons, Ill let you know what they are when the time comes. However, no matter how hopeless things are, we cannot give up hope that all will be well."

As they spoke, everyone began to focus on the conversation, and Jean-Claude took the opportunity to instill more confidence in them. "He said, Let me share a story from World War II that might help you understand my optimism."

Everyone listened as he explained, "During the Battle of the Bulge, the Germans were trying one last counter offensive against the allied line. Because of poor weather conditions, air support was impossible, and the Germans seemed to be getting the upper hand. At one point, the 101st Airborne Division of the United States was completely surrounded, and the Germans were prepared to slaughter the lot of them. However, the German commander, Generalleutnant Heinrich Freiherr von Lttwitz, feeling sympathetic, sent in a colonel, under a flag of truce, with an offer for surrender. The letter stated that the Americans had fought with honor, and it would sully that honor if he were to try to defend against insurmountable odds, allowing the senseless loss of life for men could have the chance to see their families once again after the war. They should surrender, and preserve that honor; otherwise, the Germans would annihilate the entire division with no thought for prisoners. When General McAuliffe heard that, he exclaimed, Nuts! After turning to other pressing issues, his staff reminded him that the Germans expected a response. One officer (Harry W. O. Kinnard, then a Lieutenant Colonel) recommended that McAuliffes initial reply would be tough to beat. Thus, McAuliffe wrote on the paper delivered to the Germans: NUTS! When the German colonel read this, he asked the colonel escorting him to the German line what that meant. He said to the German officer, It means that they are not surrendering, and, in fact, what it means is Go to Hell! That, the German officer understood. McAuliffe never gave up hope. In fact, that night, General Patton asked his chaplain to pray that the sun come out, that the counteroffensive could commence, and put an end to the advance. This was done, and the sun indeed did come out. When this happened, the American and British air forces attacked with relish, and without resistance, because the Luftwaffe was strapped for fuel to fight them. A hole was opened, and the 101st escaped, and the German assault was turned back. I know how many of you feel about the sun, but on that day, I would think that any vampires in Europe at that time should be grateful for what was called The Day the Sun Came Out. I say all of that to say this: in the words of Winston Churchill, never, never, NEVER give up! Too much rides on this. Again, to echo Churchill, we shall fight them at the wedding, we shall fight them in Tokyo, we shall fight them on the streets, on the beaches, and on the landing grounds. We shall fight them in the city, and we shall fight them in the country, to defend the dream, no matter what the cost may be. **We shall never surrender!** We must believe we shall prevail, or all is lost. Even if the dream were to last a thousand years after the night we shall fight, vampires shall look back on that night and say that it was our finest hour."

At that point, everyone--human, vampire, or otherwise--felt a swelling in their chest. With Jean-Claude's leadership, and his mentors there, how could they fail? His mentors then said for Jean-Claude to call in the Clan for a meeting the next night, because they needed some training on what they may have to do.

As things were breaking up into socializing, Karin watched her niece and nephew playing with the seven, (and attempting to keep their distance from Elda,) and watched as Jean-Claude was catching up with the seven, but keeping an eye on the children. She pondered the words that she had heard, and yet wondered if they had hope. She said, "Bro, can I have a word with you?"

He excused himself, and Karin took him to a corner of the room, still in sight of the twins. "Jean-Claude, is this wise?"

"Hey, there is no way they could resist!" said Jean-Claude.

"Well, isn't this putting too much on one action?" she reasoned.

"It is better that we catch them now before they really do build strength," said Jean-Claude, "I can think of no other way."

They both stood there as Karin continued to watch the twins. She then looked at Jean-Claude, and said, "How did it get this way. I mean, why the differences and the fighting? Why cant two people that love each other just do that, and not worry about what people think?"

Jean-Claude laughed, and said, "I, and all real thinkers throughout history have asked that question for ages, and they still do not have an answer. It has to go back to one slight or another, fear, (and you know how I define that,) stupidity, greed, which caused hatred and that hatred was passed down the generations. I will tell you this, though, that, at some point of the passing down, whatever reasons for the hatred had long been forgotten. People were taught to hate, because that was all they knew. This is key: being taught. Look at those two, and then remember a time before you and Anjou had awoken. If you two had been put into a day care with other children of other races, do you think that those kids would turn you away?"

"Well, the only equivalent that I can think of is my time in elementary school."

"Did you look like, or act like a vampire at all?" asked Jean-Claude?

"Not at all--the only difference is that I look European. I am Japanese by birth nation, but I am French by blood."

"Did that matter to the other kids?"

"Oh, of course not!"

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

"Karin," said Jean-Claude, "If your children end up dhampirs, there are still some vampires that will hate them. They nurse old grudges against people and things that had nothing to do with the original wrong. Truly, if they were truly able to exact revenge, that still would not be enough for them, and it would never bring peace. However, if your children and theirs mixed and played together, all each one would see is another child, and nothing more. Children dont see humans and vampires, colors, nations, races, and so forth, they see playmates. Hate is not something they learn, or is instinctive, hate is taught. The adults, who just cannot let hatred go, teach it. Their hate taints the children, and because they are children, they will echo the hate for the rest of their lives, not even knowing why. The Book of Proverbs states, 'Train up a child in the way he should go, and when he is old, he shall not depart from it.'

The greatest hope we have now for our cause is if we teach our children not to hate, but to love. If we can do that, half the battle is won. To echo Martin Luther King, I seek for a day when our children will not be judged by the color of their skin--or in our case, the length of their canines--but by the content of their character. Each sentient creature, whatever they are, is an individual with feelings, needs, wants, desires, and dreams. Some would have killed Yuriya or me because they would have considered our births as sterile dhampirs to be inconvenient. Let me tell you, when anyone--human or vampire--places value of life on convenience, then we are in trouble. Yuriya, because of old vampire bigotry, should not have been. However, here she is, and I believe that it was because of divine influence. She told me what happened with the Brownlicks. She was treated like a sub-creature. However, because they thought themselves elite creatures, they found it easy. They never considered what it would be like if circumstances were reversed. She is a beautiful woman who would admit to her mistakes, and to allowing herself to be manipulated, just so she could survive. She would not have ever come close to her past betrayals if she had just been allowed to live in peace. She has feelings, needs, wants, dreams, and so on, just like anyone else. No matter what she is, she is a person, just like everyone else. They treated her like that because they subconsciously feared that they had been wrong in their attitude all this time, and their treatment of her was an attempt to stave off guilt. It was that hate and a lust for power that caused them to try to do what they wanted to you. See what hate does? Yet, if we learn to love, we will teach our children well, and they will not hate. Maybe then we can see true change. Until that time, we must declare to they who will not change to either one do so, or just get out of the way, because their ways are the ways of the past. I have to alter this a bit, considering who we speak about, but they need either to join us in the moonlight, or become extinct, as the world passes them by. Always remember, Karin, that what children grow into is a direct reflection of what we taught them; and if they seek to kill us, or push us aside, we only have ourselves to blame."

When he had finished his lesson, he then realized that all the action had stopped, and everyone was listening to him. He had not noticed that his voice had raised enough to catch peoples attention, and they were intently listening to the teaching. The response was applause from young and old, human and vampire, all in one accord. Friar Antonio then said, "As long as there are people like you on the earth, there is hope, and there is hope for all this. Stay strong, and may the Lord be with you."

"...and also be with you, friar," responded Jean-Claude.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The Clan arrived, which was by that point 300 strong, with 200 of them effective fighters. When all had gathered, Jean-Claude stepped forward and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, you are all well aware of the threat we face, and it shall soon come to a head. However, what we face is going to be greater than anything we could have expected. The kind of training that you would need would take longer than what I would have time to tend to, thus, the men who trained me are here to assist us in our fight. Using our abilities, we will be implanting into you that which you would need to stand in this fight. In addition, you are going to get the gentlemen's course in what I received. Normally, I would rather put you through the extensive training that you would have the discipline needed to withstand some of the extremes you could face. I feel that you already have the discipline, but you still need the knowledge. With that, I present the seven vampires responsible for making me what I am. If something should happen to me, they will be the ones in charge. Follow them as you have followed me. Just have the sense that seven more of me have shown up. Lets get to work."

With that, they spent the lions share of the night learning what they would need to know. However, Jean-Claude was not sure that it would be enough, but it would have to be. The bokor they would face could well be doped up on that stuff the others were, and vamped out to boot. What would they do?

Plans were made, and Clarice went undercover to the shrine, lest she tip off the bokor before the time. She explained who she was and what was happening. She gained the permission to use the clearing, but then she explained that there would be danger lurking. The one in charge of the shrine assured her that they would have precautions ready for them, for the right price, of course. Yet, he also said that, when the danger had passed, they would love to have the real event there, because it would be a way to chase off the bad spirits once and for all once victory had been gained. Once that was done, all the principles were put together, and news of the wedding day spread. In fact, it was pushed fairly publicly, just to insure that the word got out well. In the interim between then and the wedding day, the Clan took every opportunity to train that they could. The more they got in, the better prepared they would be. Karin spent time preparing her wedding dress, while the other girls, (Maki, Yuriya, the Devil sisters, the Innocent sisters, and Yukkiko,) were helping her with that, and their own brides maid gowns. Calera was all agog about it, while Elda felt a bit out of place. Things like this did not happen in the vampire world, but this was different. She helped where she could, but it still did not seem normal. However, there was one thing that was a bit different. All the girls dresses were being designed for the purpose of instant alteration. That way, they could be ready for anything. What they were doing felt enough like a real wedding to the point where they often forgot what the real purpose of this thing was. They had to remember that this was going to be a counter trap to whatever trap they thought they might be springing.

Indeed, in all this time, Teresa was making preparations. By this point, about 100 bokor foot soldiers arrived. All the sorcerers were vamped out save for Mimoun, because he wanted to remain human for the sake of the situation. Teresa could not figure out why he would refuse a ticket to immortality, but his real reasons were such that he knew who would be in charge at that point. There was no way that he was going to take orders from a spirit he knew he could eventually control by the loas and the erzulie. However, Teresa did not feel these enough, so she went around Tokyo trying to recruit as many as she could from the outcasts and the street punks to build things up. She would have a complete force of over 200 by this point. Thus, she would be ready. She loved the concept that they wanted to be so open, and not in a church somewhere. That would make for some easy pickings. They would wait until everyone was in place, and then pounce. The first thing to do was to have them take care of the mule, and then snatch his children. They may be powerful now, but if they could snuff them out before they could realize the danger, her goal would be achieved. She could then take control of the vampires there, and then kill all the humans. Mimoun would then be last on the list, because his goals were petty compared to her own. She did want a mixing, but with her in charge, all the vampires under her control, and all the humans as their cattle. That, she figured, should be the natural order to things, and it was going to happen no matter who protested.

By the end of the next week, all was set. The clearing was set out with rows of benches in a beautiful forest setting. It was early May by this point, and the nights were just right. A small platform was built, and, at Tonys insistence, a cross was fashioned out of sticks and limbs, and hung just above and behind the platform. Although he knew what the true purpose of things was, he knew it had to look as authentic as possible. Besides, when things were tended to, they would truly take care of things there, and it would be ready. However, the Shinto priests and maidens were walking about both areas, tying slips of paper with Japanese writing on them, stating things like, "Evil, be gone," and, "Demons not welcome," and, "Bad spirits be purged."

This was also being done around the shrine, and Jean-Claude was taking the time for some serious prayer. He prayed both for the wedding spot, but also at the shrine. At the shrine, he prayed, "Father, I know that to see religious practices outside your word mixing with what I believe is not what you would call pleasing. Know that I truly believe that You are the true power in the universe. However, for the others, though they may worship you in ignorance, I would ask you to honor all that they do. There are people in danger, and I do not need this to turn into a snit over my belief is better than yours, nor do I want to see this become some kind of object lesson for those that do not know the truthyou know, when their ways fail, people get killed, and then the truth prevails at a big cost. Too many in the Clan, whether they believe or not, do believe in the dream, and they are all we have right now. To lose them would shatter all that. Lord, if this was not what you truly wanted, tell me now, and I will stop it all, scatter the Clan, take my wife, my children, and leave them behind forever. I would not want to act outside your will. Yet, if this is the right thing, give me your peace that all will be well, no matter what seems to be happening."

He had no sooner said this when he felt a wash of Gods presence fall over him. His hands went into the air as he dropped to his knees, and he began to pray in tongues. What he did not see was those of the shrine standing around him in awe. He seemed to glow by their eyes, and they realized that he was someone upon whom the good spirits rested. Jean-Claude then said, "Father, place a ward over this place, and let all who may flee here have your protection from Teresa. I can only think that your not banishing her to outer darkness falls in line with a greater purpose. Help me to know what that is so that my hands can be your tools in this fight."

When he stood, the man in charge of the shrine said, "The spirits flow closely around you, my son. Here, take this."

He handed him a white silk scarf, and said, "Wear this at all times, and I guarantee you, no matter how bad it may be, you shall prevail."

Jean-Claude knew better about things, but he accepted the old mans kind gesture graciously, and figured that he could wear it underneath his own scarf, just as a token of good will to the old man.

Finally the night had come. Slowly, but surely, the principles were making their way to the site, Maki was the maid of honor, and Jean-Claude the best man. There were many wedding guests, in fact, and it seemed like it was going to be a grand affair. As they were going up, Jean-Claude was bringing up the rear, because, at his own admittance, something did not feel right. He let them get out of sight and hung back. He started to move about in the woods, and that is when they hit. He could normally take on a handful here or there, but not the 100 that came out to face him at once. Needless to say, he was quickly subdued and taken away. He was dragged before Mimoun and Teresa. Both had a confident look on their faces, as Teresa came up and said, "So, wheres your God now?"

She raked his face and let out a hearty laugh. Mimoun asked, "Do we kill him right away?"

Not just yet, she said, "Bring him to the wedding, because I want him to watch the end of his meddling. Then we will kill him. There is nothing greater than adding insult to injury. Without him, they are useless."

With that, they made their way to the clearing. While all that was going on, everyone was becoming worried. It was true that this was being staged, but they could not do it with the best man missing. Confusion was setting in, and that was exactly what Teresa was waiting for. Before anyone could think, the wedding was overrun. Many tried to react, but they were not fast enough. Orders were being shouted, but no one knew which end was up. The Clan was fighting valiantly, but they were being subdued. In the confusion, Karin and Kenta were taken prisoner. They went after Maki, but Wiener was right there to pull her out. He plunged his rapier deep into his opponent, and had his head off in a matter of moments. Chiyuki saw this, and began to rally the survivors to her. This included the adults, save for Elda and Victor, the Innocent sisters, Maki and Wiener. She began to get them all to the shrine, because, somehow, she felt there would be safety there. However, she tried to locate Karin and Kenta, but she could not find them. She figured that she could look for them, or hope they would know where to go. There was no time. She had to get as many to safety as possible. One thing was for certain, they underestimated their foes, and now they were paying for it. Yet, the worst was yet to come for Chiyuki. She began to look for Ai and Ryuu, but they were nowhere to be seen. Then, she finally saw them, and they were standing by Teresa. Apparently, she had managed to take control of them, and now that meant that things would be worse. Teresa then said, Mimoun, see what you can do about the shrine. I have other matters to tend to.

Chiyuki felt rage, but there was no time for tears. She had to get them to safety no matter the cost. Tragically, half of the Clan foot soldiers were killed or wounded. Yet, there would be no survivors in that area. About 40 of them were human, and the undead began to get a crazed look on their faces. They were all wounded, and could not fight, or get away. This was followed by an orgy of blood and death as they were all dove upon, and fed upon as if they were some poor animals trapped in a river of piranha. Jean-Claude, Karin, and Kenta were forced to watch this as Teresa laughed. She then went over to Karin and Jean-Claude, and said, "Now, see what happens when my children decide to be naughty," as she stroked their faces as if she truly were their mother. She tapped Karin's nose, "and said, Now you will know to leave well enough alone."

She turned to Mimoun, and said, "Go to the shrine. I need the Fountain of Psyche, because the vampires I shall create shall be those of a new paradigm--one of MY choosing!"

Then she turned to her minions, and said, "As for these three, I want their deaths to be slow. About four miles from here is a swamp. Find a good quicksand patch and dispose of them there. In the meantime, Ryuu, Ai, there are others that separated from the main group. You need to find them. I think they tried to spirit away the twins. They need to be found."

Indeed, there were two rouge factors out there. Elda and Victor managed to go with the seven, who immediately took Yuriya and the twins out of the area. They were going as far as they could from the proceedings, and looking for a proper point from which to work. They knew that most of that had to be because Jean-Claude was subdued before things happened. They did not know if he was dead or alive but they knew that they had to act in his stead, or all was lost. Another rogue factor was Anjou. She had separated herself from the fray, and used her bats to conceal her movements. Of all those there, she had the best chance to rescue Karin, Kenta, and maybe Jean-Claude, if he were still alive. If he were, she could now repay him for rescuing her three years before. Her bats were picking up Teresa's trail, and she was now following it. She was not sure what she would do when she got there, but she had to do something.

Because it was undead carrying them, they were in the marsh in a matter of minutes. Prepare to die, sub-creatures! he said as he cast them far into the quagmire. Without even a backwards glance, they were off, going to aid in the assault on the survivors. Immediately, Karin and Kenta started to panic and struggle. Of course, that started them sinking. Jean-Claude sank to the top of his thighs when he regained his faculties, and stopped. However, he saw the other two, screaming and struggling. "Stop struggling, you'll only go deeper!" he hollered. "HELP US," she screamed, but Jean-Claude picked up two hands full of mud and flung it at them. They made contact, and that shocked them into stopping. When they did, they then noticed that they had stopped sinking. "Now, don't move!" he said, "If you stay perfectly still, you won't sink."

"How do we get out of this," said Karin, tears streaming down.

"Look, this isn't like in the movies," said Jean-Claude, "We can actually get ourselves out of this. We just have to be methodical. The first thing we have to do is redirect our weight."

He saw that they were past their navels, so it would be a bit of a struggle for them. Thus, he said, "Now stay still and Ill be right there to help you."

With that, he began to lean forward, and then to lurch from side to side. Soon, his belly was almost on the surface, and he spread his arms out. When he did, he then lifted his legs out, and then he began to monkey crawl across the surface of the quicksand to the other two. "How are you doing that?" said Kenta.

"This stuff is so much like water that if you spread your weight out on it, you displace more, and stay afloat," he said, "Now you two went deeper in, so you are going to have to work at this. You sink because you have all your weight on your feet, and your thrashing spread out the sand, allowed water in, and you sank. Then the sand moved back in, and the process repeated itself. What you two need to do now is start to lean forward. As you do, stretch out our arms."

When they did, he grabbed their wrists and began to pull. He pushed some blood to add strength, and he was actually sliding them up onto the sand. He then said, "Now, slowly lift one leg, then the other, and then back to the first. Give time for sand to gather under your leg before you lift the other."

They did, and before long, their legs were on top. He then said, "Now, monkey crawl across the surface."

They did this, and as the got closer, a staff landed before Karin's face. She traced it up to find Friar Antonio standing there. "I knew if I followed them, I'd find you," he said.

He pulled her out, and then pulled out Kenta, as Jean-Claude made it to solid ground. "How did you get out, friar?" asked Karin.

"I spied a few escape routes before everything got started," said the friar, "I knew if it got bad, I could get to a place where I could better operate."

"How bad was it," Jean-Claude asked.

"Your children are safe, for now," said Tony, "But Teresa took control of Ai and Ryuu, and they are both searching for them now. The rest are holed up at the Shinto shrine, except that no one seems to know where Anjou is."

Quickly, Karin and Jean-Claude said, "She wasn't among...," and Tony was just as quick to say, "No, she wasn't."

"How, many, friar?" asked Jean-Claude.

"About 100, all your fighters," he said grimly, "Whoever wasn't killed outright were then fed upon until they were dry. It was not pretty."

Jean-Claude dropped to his knees, and smacked the surface of the quicksand. "How did this happen?" he asked, "It was as if they knew everything in advance!"

"By the looks of it," said the friar, "there were those there that were of the same ilk that some Clan members came from. It could be that they were coerced by Teresa, and forced to reveal everything. Anything is possible at this point."

Jean-Claude sat there, and said, "Was I overconfident? Did I take too much on myself? Was I arrogant?"

Karin slipped beside him and said, "Please, brother, don't blame yourself. You couldn't have foreseen this. There is no way. We were all blindsided. We didnt underestimate the enemy; we just really did not know what they could do. Sadly, now we know. Its not the way we wanted to learn, but we have to fight now, for their sakes. We cant stay here. There is still more night left, but we only have so much time before sunrise, and you know that the undead will be able to stand in it whereas the others cannot."

Jean-Claude thought for a moment, and tried to find the best in this. First, He, Karin, Kenta, and other certain ones were still alive. They caused damage, but they still did not have the victory. "We have to find the seven, and then find a way to counterattack." he said, "Anjou is still a rouge factor, and knowing her, she is planning something. She was a prodigy as a child, and she has become far stronger since that time. If we can locate some of her bats, they can guide us to the seven. This is not over!"

He then stood with a new confidence, and said, "Lets go!"

Antonio began to guide them back down the trail he came so they did not become lost. With that, Jean-Claude started to form some plans.

Back at the temple, the Shinto were tending to the wounds of the others, and they were taking up the perimeter around. However, what they found odd was the fact that the enemy was reluctant to approach it. It was as if they were being kept at bay by something. The Shinto attested it to their wards, but no one was really sure if that was the case. Wiener and Ren were taking charge, barking out orders, and generally trying to keep morale up. As long as they stayed at bay, there was time, and hope that those that were not accounted for could act. However, when the sun came up, could all those that could not be in sunlight find shelter? For Chiyuki, it was doubly hard. Her good friends were now under the control of Teresa, and she did not know if that would be permanent, or if she would have to fight them. Could she fight them? It was not so much ability as it was that she did not want to kill her friends. Meanwhile, the bokor were shouting taunts and threats to try to shake them up. Soon, a bat flew in, and it informed them that she came directly from Teresa with an offer. If they surrendered, and gave up their silly fight, no one had to die. Everyone would just go home and leave things be. If they resisted, they would then be annihilated. There would be no prisoners at that point. Clarice and the Shinto both said they sensed a lying spirit about the bat, while Henry and Calera were looking at Chiyuki, saying, "Karin is still out there, and I refuse to leave her behind."

"I trust Teresa about as far as I can throw her," said Calera, "She would slaughter us the second she thought us clear from whatever it is keeping them at bay."

At this, Ren said, "Nuts!" and that shook Chiyuki to some sensibility. She called over the bat, got some ink, a brush, and a slip of paper. She then wrote some Japanese onto it, waved it dry, rolled it up, and handed it to the bat. "This is our response!"

The bat returned to Teresa, and it said it had the response from the foe. She opened up the slip of paper, and it read, "NUTS!"

She was confused to the response. Yet, Ryuu looked at it, and whispered into her ear where it was they were telling her to go. The note burst into flame, and she thundered, "SLAUGHTER THEM ALL! KILL EVERYONE, THE TWINS, CHIYUKI, EVERYONE!"

With that, the remaining troops there fanned out and went in two groups, each one led by either Ryuu or Ai. She would have the final say, and she would not be mocked! In her rage, however, she did not notice a blur in black move through the camp, grabbing two itemsa Toledo Salamanca broadsword and a Marine Corps saber.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Anjou made her way through the woods, following the lead of her bats. However, she was becoming tired, and she really needed to rest. She needed blood, but feeding was out of the question. She finally sat to rest, trying to collect herself. Everything seemed to be falling apart, but she knew that Jean-Claude and her sister were still alive, so there had to be hope. Was there enough time? It was then she heard a familiar voice say, "Boy, this has turned into one complicated mess!"

She wheeled around to see Karin standing there in a beautiful summer dress. Anjou instinctively jumped up to embrace her, but then realized that, first, that was not the dress she had been wearing, and second, it was too cool for that dress. She then froze in her tracks. "Who are you," demanded Anjou.

"Does this image frighten you?" said the person before her, "How about this?" and she changed. It was Francois now standing there. "If this is not good, how about this?" and she/he transformed into Jean-Claude. "Does this make you feel safer?" he said.

"Who are you?" demanded Anjou.

"No one who will harm you," the apparition said as it transformed back into the image of Karin, "I am someone you should not be able to see. However, because of your gifts, you are truly now sensitive to my presence. You may have noticed me before, but your skills were not as honed then, and I was so close to Karin at the time, you could not distinguish between us."

Anjou still wanted to take a defensive, but somehow, she felt no hostility emanating from the stranger. "What is your name?" asked Anjou.

"If I had a name," said the stranger, "you could call me Sophia Pistis."

"I thought that was a person," said Anjou.

"No," she answered, "...and yes. I have been shrouded in mystery since just after creation. A certain reunion should have taken place many millennia ago, but it has not, and many who bore me suffered horrible ends. Please, sit, and I shall tell you all. You have time, because there is little the enemy can do right now."

Anjou sat as Sophia continued, "When the vampires came to be through the sin of one man, it was decided that a way of redemption should come. It was not like the redemption that was to come, but it is a lesser redemption. When he failed, I was created. I was to be his wife, and our union was to reconcile his kind with his human cousins. Thus, you are not human, and yet, in a sense, you are. However, he rejected me, because Teresa had already corrupted him at that point. Since that time, He who crated me tried repeatedly to bring redemption to your kind. When Ryuu managed to survive the great deluge, he began to create the pure bloods. He who created me then tried to get the attention of the vampires by cutting off the seed from them. He then found your family line, and decided to send me in to one young girl vampire, and reside in her. The whole point of her was not to fertilize the vampires."

"I don't understand," said Anjou, "I know why grandfather Marker wanted union between vampires and humans; because he did explain that something had to happen between us and humans that were good, but he did not really tell how. All we knew was that her blood would make vampires fertile."

"Indeed it does," said Sophia, "because I empowered that blood. This was one route to take, but it was not the only one."

"What was the other route?" Anjou asked.

"What was supposed to happen was that a human was supposed to link with her," Sophia answered, "Stop and think: why do you think Karin was able to go out in the day, and was more like a human than anything else? Its simple: that way she could meet a nice human, and create offspring that can bring about the coexistence of humans and vampires."

"What was the whole thing about the blood?" asked Anjou.

"It was useful," said Sophia, "but it was a bit of a ruse. It was really a test: would the vampires become greedy and propagate themselves greedily, and at the cost of one of their own, or would they search for a deeper meaning? Sadly, they kept making the surface choice, and many suffer. At first, a couple of founts were preserved, because it was put into the vampire the ability to do it. However, this allowed for the undead as well. Yet, when such creations were forbidden and forgotten, there was no more hope for them. I am to be linked to this cycle until the chain is broken by the right choice. My whole point of existence was to bring the coexistence. All was well, even after Karin was kidnapped. Kenta proved that there could be the coexistence, and essentially, they were already one. However, they wanted this, and so things went on as normal. It was wise the way they decided to deal with her blood, so that way, vampires could be fertile, and she could still have a life. They would have impregnated Karin, to preserve the line and the fount for the future, drained Karin, and started over again. The way it went showed that some sense of civility had come to vampires. What should have happened was that Karins blood should have ceased rising, she would have been almost human, they would have united, given birth to a Golconda, and through that child, brought the coexistence."

"Why did it change?" asked Anjou.

"Danger arose, and things were thrown off kilter," said Sophia, "That's where Jean-Claude came into the picture.

"Now, before I tell you of the reasons, know that Innocent Katiri the one you call Ruby,is connected to your line, but weakly. It was as if creation could foresee the troubles, and established a second fount in case anything happened. This is important to what I tell you. Jean-Claude and Yuriya are both examples of what could have happened if either had come from the fount. Instead, they are what they are. This is why they were made a genetic dead end. However, no one ever thought to give the blood of the fount to them, much less have them mate afterwards. This was not even on the scope! Yet, to tell the truth, the birth of both was not an accident. Lets just say that they were there to act as reminderscattle prods, if you willto try to guide the vampire in the right direction. It was no accident of the lineage Jean-Claude has, nor was it an accident that he wound up with the seven. They could feel creation yearning, and they had an idea that it had to do with the attempt to get man and vampire to coexist. They knew he could be a key in the whole thing. Thus, when they heard of the trouble heading here through Boris, it had to be stopped. Karin had not yet stopped rising before he emerged. What is so funny is that Jean-Claude has been trying to make the coexistence happen before everything was in place. He was not wrong for doing so, for it would make my work easier."

"Your work?" asked Anjou, "Now I don't understand."

"You see, Kenta and Karin would have given birth to me, and set me free," said Sophia, "At some point, I would have become aware of my purpose. It would have been about the time I would have awakened. They that are of the Golconda only need to feed occasionally, but they still need to feed. Yet, they need very little. Their powers would be great, and by that, they would have been great leaders for the vampires to learn to join the rest of earth society. However, until that happened, I was still trapped. It was fortunate that Jean-Claude helped you to defeat the enemy, and that he created an atmosphere that would make Karin and Kentas union more acceptable. Thus, Jean-Claude was beneficial. The birth of the twins was outside of the equation, but because of how they came, they have the Golconda status already. They will not get the job done alone, but, first, I still have to come in, and two, the three would work together as a stronger force. That was before Teresa came to be. The bokor were a danger, but nothing that you could not have handled. Yet, when she jumped in, that spelled trouble."

"Why is she in this?" asked Karin.

"It was her involvement that kept the blood building going," said Sophia, "because she was a danger that needed to be contended with in order to allow the union. She believes herself to be the mother of the vampires. She is wrong. All she did was produce the spirit that corrupted the first, and that corruption spread. Since that corruption was of her making, she feels the mother of you all, because she can either control you, or destroy you. However, no one owns your kind--know that for a fact. You are all as the humans: free will moral agents. She knows that, with the union of Karin and Kenta, her control would be broken, because I, your future niece, would have the power to break it. That power also resides in the twins, but they would need more guidance than what Jean-Claude could provide. Yet, she cannot, nor ever will she, be able to control them. She does not know of me, and therefore, she feels that their destruction stops her own. All she would do is reset the clock, and our hope would then come through Innocent."

Anjou thought for a moment or two, and said, "How did she end up with the mantle?"

"Thanks to Ryuu's understanding of things," answered Sophia, "he spared the opportunity for the reconciliation. No one expected the fount to dry before things were done, but he knew the past, and he knew what was done then. Because the contact with Karins blood, I simply passed from Karin to her. Now, dont think that things have ground to a halt, because Karin and Kenta's union would be going in the right direction. Essentially, what was supposed to happen shall happen in a roundabout way. What will happen is that, since she was the original fount, I will be set free, but I will remain, because the work would not be done. Innocent would then have to find a human herself, and finish the job. It has been the prejudice of the vampire, not the human, which has kept these things from happening. However, because of Jean-Claude, that barrier is being broken down, and there is a chance. The bottom line is this: Karin and Kenta must wed, Innocent must find a human mate, and the families of Jean-Claude and of Innocent need to stay in contact that all may come to pass. A deeper base to this really goes back to what Bear Fang said a few days ago. What we are seeing is, with the help of My creator, nature is doing what it normally does--correct damage done to it, and restore things to their rightful place. The resistance of this has brought disaster to the vampire for millennia, but the change will come. Yet, the more the vampire resists, then the greater the toll for the restoration. Jean-Claude is here to remove a cancer, and allow things to happen. As I said, his birth was no accident. No, the bokor are not trying to restore the balance of nature, they are resisting the restoration of this balance. This, Teresa knows, because it is that imbalance that keeps her in control of you. Therefore, you must insure the safety of the twins and Ruby at all costs. If it is just you two and the twins, raise them well."

Anjou looked at the blades, and Sophia understood that she wanted to get going, but before she let her go, she said, "Oh, by the way, there is another reason why you should thank Jean-Claude for coming."

"What's that?" asked Anjou.

"Your parents were contemplating wiping your sisters memories, and giving her over to Kenta for good," answered Sophia.

Anjou looked at her with her mouth agape. Sophia continued, "If there had been no imminent danger coming, nature would have allowed the vampires to become fertile permanently, and her blood would have stopped rising. I would have been free, and entered the world as their child. However, if that had happened, she would have essentially been a human with one bad overbite! By erasing her memories, it would have been far less painful for her, because she could not have been with her family anyway. Not having any memories of anyone to miss would have been far better for her. Eventually, that memory would have had to be restored, because, when their child awakened, the child would have needed guidance. Yet, because of the oncoming threat, the change did not take place, and Jean-Claude came in and made all of you a family. He began to unite, even in a small way, the two worlds. Because of his involvement, he was indirectly responsible for allowing your sister to become a normal vampire, and thus, preventing forever her separation from you. Innocent would now not have to suffer a mind wipe, because of the work of the Clan. There is much good coming, but we must first remove all threats. Now, go, they await you, and victory must be gained."

Anjou started off, but before she went, she said, "Will all threats to the dream be gone after this?"

"That," said Sophia, "I cannot foresee. However, whether or not that is the case, if Innocent were able to reproduce with a human, even if another threat arose, what would have happened with Karin shall happen with Innocent, and there would be no more need for the fount. After that, any threat can be stopped, and the path towards complete coexistence between humans and vampires could be forged. Look up, Anjou, for the future is bright."

Sophia faded at that point, and Anjou went to find Jean-Claude, Karin, and Kenta.

As she went her way, she suddenly did not feel so forlorn. She would have been considered a brooding child for all those years, and that was always because of the sense of doom that hung over her and her family because of Karin. She did not know from where this gloom came, but now she knew, and it had a clear face. Yet, now, knowing that all would soon be resolved in such a fashion that none would have to be apart, or forgotten, gave her a hope for the future bright enough to melt winter snow. She reestablished contact with her bats, and she began to head towards her goal. After about ten more minutes, some bats began to fly about Jean-Claude and company. Karin said, "They're Anjous bats!"

"She's coming this way," said Jean-Claude.

She emerged out of the brush, smiling from ear to ear. "CORN MUFFIN!" he hollered, and he scooped her up. He was wet and muddy, she was not the small girl she was, but at that point, neither one cared. He then set her down, and saw what was in her hands. She tossed Karin the Toledo, and gave the saber to Jean-Claude. "Wow! Why are you all smiles, Muff?" asked Jean-Claude.

"Ask me after all this is done," she said, "because, when I tell you, you're going to smile as well!"

Yet, as she was saying this, Antonio noticed the brush and about four undead bokor emerged. They were doped up, and moving with haste. They were right behind Anjou, but because he saw it coming, he was able to clothesline three of them. Jean-Claude already had his saber drawn, and he was removing the head of the fourth. Antonio quickly knelt, muttered a short prayer, and suddenly, he was moving as fast as the others. Two had bludgeons, and the third had a sword. Karin and Antonio took on the ones with the bludgeons, and Jean-Claude took on the swordsman. At one time, Karin would have been lost with a blade, but because of over three years training, and now with her enhanced blood abilities, she was up to the task. They kept fighting, and the bokor were putting up a fighting withdrawal, right back to the marsh. The bokor were being cut up, but because of their undead state, mixed with the amphetamine-like drugs in their system, any injuries they received were being healed quickly. "We cant keep this up all night!" said Jean-Claude, but he then had an idea. Since they had made their way back to the swamp, and that one spot, he had an idea. When they got close, Jean-Claude said, "When I give the word, Muff, push them as hard as you can!"

They fought in such a fashion as to line them up on the shoreline, Jean-Claude yelled, "Everyone hit the deck, NOW!"

The moment they did, Anjou extended a hand, and they flew about twenty feet, straight into the quicksand. Because they were not in their rational minds, they began to flail wildly when they became stuck up to their knees. Within a minute, they disappeared under the quagmire. What would be worse for them was the fact that, when they lost consciousness, they would not yet be dead. In time, they would float to the surface. Yet, by the time that happened, they would be long gone. Even then, unless they knew how to survive on animal blood, they would eventually go into torpor, and become food for the forest. Any way you sliced it, they were doomed. At that point, he could see, even in the darkness that Karin and Anjou were growing pale. "Looks like you two need to feed before we find the others," said Jean-Claude, "I could use a pick-me-up myself."

"How," said Karin, "Our preferences are not here."

"Blood is blood, and getting it is more important now than whether or not it is to your taste," said Jean-Claude frankly.

"I'll volunteer my neck," said Tony.

"Thanks all the same, friar," said Jean-Claude, "But we need you upright and conscious for the fight. So, well have to resort to plan B."

As he said this, he turned his nose to the wind, and smelt a deer nearby. "Hold on," said Jean-Claude, as he tore off. There was some thrashing in the brush, and he emerged with a deer, dragging it by the neck. "Okay gang, dig in!"

Karin and Anjou both put on looks of disgust, but Jean-Claude said, "In these conditions, we don't have a choice. Its this, or you starve!"

With a look of despair and concession, they sunk in, as did Jean-Claude. They tried to make sure to find a clean spot on the fur of the neck, and they wretched a couple of times at the smell of the deer. Eventually, they dove in with a lets get this over with attitude, and drank. It was not great, but they were very hungry, and that helped get it down. They drank deeply, and then pulled out as quickly. While Jean-Claude seemed fine, the other two looked ill. Tony then reached under his robes, and produced a canteen. "I never come into things like this unprepared," said Tony, "Its actually holy water, in case I need it, but it quenches a thirst just as well, so you are welcome to it."

Kenta said, "Won't that...," but Jean-Claude smiled, and said, "That's a myth! Don't worry; it may do them some good!"

They rinsed their mouths out, and then drank to make sure it stayed down. Jean-Claude then said, "Sleep well, dear creature, and may you be blessed for your sacrifice. You have helped in ways you shall never know."

With that, he looked at everyone else, and said, "Come on, lets find the others."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Though unfamiliar with the surroundings, the seven were highly skilled woodsmen, and they knew how to move in unfamiliar territory. As they went, they blazed a trail, but in such a fashion as to where only they would know what to look for. Old Jim had one of the twins, while the chief had the other. Bear Fang, during the escape, put the twins asleep to keep them from crying, and giving away their location. With the chief were Yuriya, Victor, and Elda. Elda was curious about what was happening. To her, it seemed like they were wandering aimlessly through the forest. She could not understand why they did not go to the temple, but took this approach. As they continued, they began to notice the terrain become steeper. The chief nodded to Old Jim, and he handed off the child to Bear Fang, as the chief said, "Okay, we rest here for a moment."

Yuriya, sat on a rock, knees drawn, bent over them as she wrapped her arms around her upper torso. She did not want to cry, because she knew that her husband would want her to be strong. However, the tears welling up betrayed her, and the chief then approached as Old Jim went his way. He whispered to her, "Why is your spirit so low, young blossom?"

"Jean-Claude," she said, "Everything he wanted is falling apart! The twins wont have a father; well have to be on the run again! I thought that was all over!"

She then began to cry openly, but did what she could to keep it secret. "I lost my father, then my mother, Uncle Glark raised me, but we were used by the Brownlicks to try to something horrible, and I never have had a true home. Jean-Claude swept me off my feet. He didn't care about any of that. He loved me--he loved ME! Now, I have nothing again but the twins, but what kind of life could I give them!"

"Fear not, young blossom," said the chief, "Bear Fang says that Jean-Claude has good medicine with him, and he still feels his life force. He is strong and well, and he has been in this before. He knows what to do. He has the strength of the bear, rides on the wings of eagles, the bat guides his senses, and the spirit of the rabbit keeps him cunning. He shall find us, and we can then put an end to this, even this evening!"

Yuriya was grateful for the gracious words, but she looked up with a bit of disbelief. "Has he ever faced anything like this?" she asked.

One of the other woodsmen said, "Hes never faced a challenge this big, but we reared him up right. We put him into extremes and conditions worse than this when we trained him, so that he could face something like this. It may seem like we were harsh with him, but believe me; we mixed it in with love and praise. When we started with a 10-year-old boy, we made it like an adventure with him, so he did whatever he was asked. After a time, he took it all in stride, and as just another challenge to overcome. We knew that he could fix things."

"Fix what," said Elda.

"I only wish that we could have been there for your family when Karin awoke," said Bear Fang, "For there is knowledge that we could have dispensed. However, by the time the news reached us about the sterilization of the vampire, and that a fount had been born, things were already progressing."

"James tried to tell us something from beyond the grave," said Elda, "but we didnt quite follow it. It did have something to do with Karin's relationship with Kenta."

"Elda, when you learned of that relationship, you should have done all you could to foster it," said Bear Fang.

"But vampires and humans were not supposed to mix then," said Elda, "and even though Ive come to accept what is happening now, there is still a little voice in the back of my head that warns me not to get involved."

"That was past conditioning," said Bear Fang, "for Teresa does not want reconciliation between her so-called children, and their human cousins."

"Cousins!" said Elda and Victor at the same time.

"The Great Spirit has done all He can to reunite the two species, for the lack of a better term," said Bear Fang, "and He has tried to send several founts to fix this."

"Now I am lost," said Yuriya, "How could she fix things? The vampires find her, they feed, fertilization, she dies, end of story."

"That was only one option," said Bear Fang, "However, the fount always was made near human for one purpose, and always female. That was so she could court a human, have them declare their love officially, (which would have stopped her blood from increasing and permanently fertilized all the vampires,) have a child, birth a Golconda, and through her, unite us all."

"Are you saying that the coexistence was meant to happen?" asked Elda.

"That's it in a nutshell," said Bear Fang.

Elda looked in shock. She began to mutter, "For all those centuries, we have been so blind!"

"Worry not," said the chief, "for none the conditions were right for it until now. Humans had some baggage to tend to first. Now, the world has shrunk considerably, humans have become more tolerant, and they have been reaching out, although they do not realize this. What put a snag in things was Jean-Claude. No, it was not that he was not supposed to be born, but the fact that there was another dhampir on the earth at the same time as a fount, there was greater potential for something big. Yuriya, the meeting and union between you and your husband was meant to be. Because Karin gave you her blood, she basically split between her and you the duty of birthing offspring that would be special. Your two children are like demigods to the vampires, though they could not yet conceive of what that means right now. This delayed things. It should have been over, but things came close. Sadly, because Karin did learn to use her abilities, she ended up in a situation, from what I am told, that forced her to dry up the fount. Fortunately, it seems the Great Spirit had a back up plan. Now, that fount sits in the temple, and she can do what Karin would have. Things are close, except now, Innocent will not have to fear if she falls in love with a human, for we now all know that this was foreordained. We actually must encourage it. It is possible that the child of Karin and Kenta could play in as well, because she still has her blood, which was once fount blood. That has not changed, except that now its potential is locked away until she gives birth. The children of the two girls, along with your twins, can bring the earth into a new era."

Elda could not believe what she was hearing. Yuriya was looking at the twins in a new way, now knowing just how much more special they were. "So, you're saying that things were allowed to be delayed until her and Jean-Claude got together?" asked Elda.

"That's about the size of it," said Bear fang, "Thus, we did all we could to instill in him what he calls the dream. He saw his own parents making it happen, and he knew there was potential for more. All he knew was that, if it ever happened again, that child would not have to undergo what he had. The best way to do that was to change the paradigm. He had no idea just how much he was to be involved."

Everyone sat silent, pondering the words, when a birdcall came down from above. Yuriya knew that was not a native call, so it had to be from her group. The chief went up, and a few minutes later, he came down with Old Jim. "I've got a rough map right here, and I have an idea where everyone is at."

He rolled it out and said, "Okay, were here on this hill, and Jean-Claude is on the other side of this lake, and that sits right across from the temple, right here. Here is where the ambush took place; here is where the enemy is holed up, or whats left of 'em."

The chief looked it over, and said, "Here is what we do. Old Jim, get Jean-Claude, and cross the lake. It is not very big, so you should be able to swim it. We wait here for the enemy to move on the temple, and that is when you two move in. We will double back and attack from here. Bear fang, get Yuriya and the twins into the temple, in the most secure part. Head out now."

Yuriya did what she was told, and went with Bear Fang. They were able to move swiftly now that they had a better idea of the terrain. There was going to be a counterattack, and it would not look good for the foe. Elda then asked as Old Jim made his way, "What about Teresa?"

"Leave that to Jean-Claude and the padre," said Old Jim, "they got enough God about 'em to handle her!"

At the temple, Clarice and all the women were tending to the wounded. Fumio, Calera, and the mother of the Innocent sisters were seeing to their needs. Fumio even had enough sympathy on one poor vampire that she held him close and said, "You can if you need to. I will not fight."

She sat still as she waited. He could not believe that she would be so generous, and said, "I may have to take a lot from you to heal. You would be sick for a week!"

She stroked his hair and rocked him as if he were Kenta as a small child. Her mother love was showing through. She said, "If it was Kenta, and he needed a heart, I would gladly let them take mine out for him so that he could live."

All the adult vampires were taken aback by her sacrificial attitude and gesture. They knew that things were coming together, but they never thought a human would be so generous. If there were any doubts left about the dream, they were put to bed as they heard Fumio give a slight moan, and then heard the slurping of deep drinking. "Make yourself well. Put this to rest, and save my Kenta," she said, sounding quite content, and as she continued to rock him. After about eight minutes, he finally pulled out, looking as high as a kite. He then gently set her down, but she began to shiver, even though she was unconscious. Clarice and Calera quickly took her and laid her in a safe place, wrapping her in blankets and scrap cloth, making sure that she did not freeze to death from the lost blood. They hoped that she did not put herself at risk for brain damage. At that point, of the 200 fighters and 300 total in the party. There were only 200 left, and only 65 effective fighters amongst them. There was no sign of the friar, Jean-Claude, Karin, Kenta, or those that left with the seven. Things looked bleak. The Shinto added about another 20 fighters, but they were not sure if they were up to this challenge."

Then something interesting happened. As Bear Fang made his way to the temple via the ambush site, the twins were waking up. He was about to put them back to sleep, but Mickey saw the carnage, and said, "Did they awl get boo-boos?"

Yuriya said with a sad lilt to her voice, "Yes, baby, they all got boo-boos."

Mickey screwed up his face in thought, and then looked like he did not like what he saw. Shelia was looking the same way, and then they both put their hands out, saying, "Boo-boos go away!"

The bodies started to glow yellow, and then every vampire that was not to badly mangled started to gain his feet--about 45 in all. They all looked as good as new, though low on blood a bit, and they looked as if they were awaking from a long, sound sleep. Bear Fang and Yuriya could not believe what they were seeing. Just how powerful were they? "Yes," said Bear Fang, "They have strong medicine indeed!"

They saw their friends that could not be raised, and they wanted to mourn. However, Bear Fang said, "Do not mourn, for their spirits are all around, and wishing to help you. Take them with you."

With that, he walked over to one of the fallen, cupped his hand into a pool of the blood, smeared it onto his forehead, and put some on the heads of the children. Taking the cue, Yuriya did the same, and then everyone followed suit. "Come then," said Bear Fang, "I shall bring the children and the squaw to safety, and then rejoin you. Camouflage yourselves, and prepare for a rear attack."

Soon, Bear Fang approached the temple, and there was great relief when they saw who approached. They were quickly ushered in, and Bear Fang asked where the safest part of the temple was. Once told, he then told the Shinto to put the woman and two children there with the rest of the noncombatants. Once done, Chiyuki saw him leaving, and she asked, "Where are you going?"

We have friends in reserve, said Bear Fang, "This is not over yet! Prepare to take command here, and fight them off. Those twins are the objective, as is the fount of psyche. Protect both to the last!"

All this time, the remaining made their way, and both Anjou and Karin were still feeling a bit sick to their stomachs, but they were energized. Jean-Claude heard movement in the brush, and immediately drew. However, he stood down and laughed when he heard, "Dag nab it, boy! You're gonna hurt someone with that thing!"

"Old Jim!" he said, as they quickly hugged. Jim then said, "Look, I have a map here, and were getting ready. They wont know what hit 'em!"

"Who," asked Jean-Claude, "Them or us?"

"Just be ready, boy," said Old Jim, "We're about to have a hoot nanny!"

"Whats the plan?" asked Jean-Claude.

"Padre," asked Jim, "Can you swim? Can you handle cold water?"

"That's a yes to both," said Tony.

"Kenta," said Old Jim, "Listen closely, and were gonna tell ya what to do to keep from freezin' ta death."

He explained, and then told the girls, "You girls get outta here! Its gonna git ugly, and there ain't no place fer ya in this!"

Karin said, "Oh no, you're not leaving me out of this! Jean-Claude has been a good teacher!"

Anjou said, "Let me go around this side of the lake, (as she pointed to the map,) and I'll have a surprise for you."

"A girl as young as you is gonna do somthin'?" said Old Jim, but Karin said, "You have no clue what she can do!"

At this, they entered the lake and started to make their way across, while Anjou started her trek. Karin and Kenta both inhaled deeply as their stomachs hit the water. "Remember what I taught ya," he said, "Keep moving, swim on your back, and keep pressing your hands together in front of your chest."

Old Jim figured that it would be this group to handle Teresa while the others handled the rest. He only hoped that it would be enough.

Meanwhile, Teresa began to assess the situation, and her bats were focused on the temple. There were still some rouge factors out there, but she figured that they were so small in number that they were not a threat, and so she took her focus off them. Then, she put all her focus on the temple when she saw the twins arrive. She knew that right then was the time to strike. She commanded the remaining 175 foot soldiers to attack. However, she then saw a vision of the lake, now that she was focused on the temple, and saw who was crossing. She was upset now, wondering how they got free of the quicksand. She looked at Mimoun, and said, "Take Ai and Ryuu to deal with them. They should be powerful enough to take care of business. The fount is with them, so take her alive," not realizing that she was no longer the fount. With that, everyone was on the move.

As they made their way across, Karin was faring well, but Kentas teeth were chattering, and he was becoming tired. Hang in there, Bubba, said Jean-Claude, Were almost there.

"I th...th...think, m...m...m...my whole b...b...b...body is n...nu...n...nu...numb!" chattered Kenta.

"Stir up the g'hul blood in you," answered Jean-Claude, "Even if you are numb, you might be a bit slower, but you can function."

Not but 30 feet from shore, Tony snapped his head around, looked, then chucked his stave into some brush along the shore, and then he dove under the water. Everyone looked over, wondering what was going on. However, just as they stood on the shore, Ryuu and Ai showed up, along with two bokor. Yet, the two armed ones, (Karin and Jean-Claude,) quickly dispatched the bokor, but Ryuu and Ai were far too fast, and far too skilled. They grabbed away the swords, discarded them, and then pummeled Karin and Kenta. Old Jim tried to act, but he was quickly knocked aside. "What do you want with them," said Jean-Claude, "Isn't it me you want!"

The two looked at each other, and then laughed. "Save it, abomination!" said Ryuu, "You'll be tended to soon enough!"

"Ryuu, this is crazy!" said Jean-Claude, "I know you can't touch me, and you know why. Yet, leave them be. In the name of..."

"SILENCE!" screamed Ryuu, "You invoke that name, and I flee with them! You'll never see them again!"

"Ryuu, you are your own man, you..." Jean-Claude tried to reason, but Ryuu cut him off, and said, "DON'T CALL ME THAT! CALL ME CAIN!"

"It doesn't matter what I call you," said Jean-Claude, "You had a choice at that sacrifice, you had a choice after you killed your brother, and you've had a choice all this time! You don't have to listen to that monster!"

He continued to restrain Karin as he put one hand to his head and growled in pain, saying, "Argh! Get out of my head!"

"That's it, Ryuu, fight it," said Jean-Claude, "Part of your redemption is in your hands! You still have a chance!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ryuu thundered, and went for Jean-Claude. A stave followed this up across his face, making him lose his grip on Karin, and knocking him down. Ai then loosed Kenta to go for the attacker, and she stopped dead in her tracks, letting out a scream that would shatter glass. Friar Antonio was standing there, holding up the cross on his rosary that went around his waist, having an angry look on his face. Ryuu also tried to react, but was likewise repulsed. However, the other vampires were unaffected. "I thought that didn't work," said Karin, "How is this happening."

"It's not the cross I hold," said Tony, "It's the faith of the wielder, and the God it represents. That is what they really fear!"

He then approached them, as they tried to run, but found that they could not. Tony then said, "In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost, I cast thee out, taint of Teresa, into outer darkness, and command thee to set them free!"

Suddenly, both of their heads rose up, and they spoke in low, guttural tones, saying, "Do you really have enough faith for that?" and they made as if they were going to spring up and attack. However, Jean-Claude came up and said, "Yes, he does, and so do I," grabbing the cross with Tony, and saying, "In the name of the Father, by the power of the blood, and the endowments of the Holy Ghost **I also** command thee to leave and never return!"

"NO FAIR!" they screamed, "YOU'RE GANGING UP ON US! I CALL FOUL!"

They both shouted, "Evil, be gone!"

With one final scream, the spirits left, and they lay quiet upon the shore. Old Jim went over with Jean-Claude, and they wanted to be sure that they were still alive. With a groan, they both sat up, saying, "Where are we? Jean-Claude, what are you doing here?"

"We're behind the temple," said Jean-Claude, "and we are getting ready to act. Thank God you made it."

"We should be thanking you," said Ryuu, "Teresa wants your children dead."

"Not just his children," said Old Jim, "but both Karin and Innocent, because the offspring of those two girls will break her grip on us forever."

Ryuu thought for a moment, and then said, "Jean-Claude, friar, you two must confront and distract Teresa. You two are the only ones that can contend with her. She cant harm either one of you, but she could get control of others to try to do the job, or use them as bargaining chips against you. Be careful of that. The rest of you, follow us, because Mimoun shall be leading the final assault, but Teresa wont be too far behind. You two keep her busy, and the rest of us can take on Mimoun. Be careful, though, because he does have a bag of tricks. You remember what happened to Chiyuki. Karin, the twins, you, and Innocent are our bright future. Thus, we must fight to the last. The reason is that, it is better we all die than be a part of what she would foist on the earth. Although someone would one day stop her, the wake of destruction she would leave behind would be vast. The river card awaits, and were all in."

With that, they all put their hands in, as if they were a sports team taking the court, and they went their ways, preparing for the final fight.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Mimoun saw that his help was quickly disappearing, and decided to meet up with the main body of attack and lead them instead. While that was going on, the Shinto priests were in their prayers, hoping for the good spirits to come and help. Clarice was performing her rituals, but no one knew if this would be enough. Ren and Chiyuki were deep in conversation, not knowing what to do. Instead of words of romance, there were words of regret, and preparing for their deaths. If the bokor had been alone, this would not have been such a deal. Now that that demon was involved, they did not know what to think. Chiyuki had hoped that the preparations they had done would have been enough, but they found out that all their plans were for naught. "I should have known that Teresa would have put a stop to things," said Chiyuki, "All it was, was just a dream, and nothing more. Humans and vampires cannot mix."

Ren looked at her with surprise. Before all this, she had been brimming with optimism. Now, she looked like a condemned prisoner, accepting her fate, just waiting for the end to come. "Where was the optimistic girl that I knew?" said Ren, "At one time, I would have agreed. I thought that I was going to keep the life I had, using humans as if they were inferior. Kenta started to change all that, and proved that he was useful, especially when he helped rescue my sister. Then Jean-Claude came into our lives, and suddenly, I had to change my view on everything. As I watched things go, I saw that it could happen. He made me believe. Then you came in, and suddenly, all the life I was living meant nothing. I had to ask if I had been too cocky all those years. I was so sure, and then all of this made me not so sure anymore. I still have a little voice in my head that says that it would have been better if it had not happened, but I see my sisters so happy now, I have human friends that I did not think I could have, so, I have to believe it can happen. It has to happen."

"It has to happen?" said Chiyuki, "If this all falls down tonight, we must flee from here--get far away. If it is not meant to be, we cant force it."

"Its too late for running, love," said Ren, "At one time, I would have agreed, and you and I would have been miles from here. And yet..."

"...yet what?" asked Chiyuki, not sure where he was taking things.

"...and yet...I've learned that there is only so far from life and responsibility one can run. In everyone's life there comes a time to stop. Remember that night at the casino?"

"How could I forget that?" Chiyuki said as she smiled.

"There is only so far you can try to hang back and not bet," said Ren, "You still have to put in the antes and the blinds. Eventually, you have to kick in, and put down the bet. If you don't face the table, you will be whittled away into nothing. It is better to face your foes than let them cut you down, and then get you into a confrontation you know you cant win. Jean-Claude once told me, Welcome to the real word, Ren--its time for you to grow up!"

I didn't know what that meant until I met you, and met this danger. I cant run anymore, because the happiness of all that I love is at stake. I run, and I tell them that all I care about is myself. No moreit ends tonight. We win, or I die in peace, knowing that I did not die on my knees."

Chiyuki looked into his eyes, and started to tear up. She embraced him tightly and began to cry, sobbing, "I love you,--I love you so much. Stand by my side to the end!"

"I will, tonight," said Ren, "and for the rest of eternity! There is no more running."

At this, they locked in a passionate kiss. That is when they heard a familiar voice say, "Ren, you couldn't wait until you got to a hotel?"

They looked over to see Karin and the rest of the party arrive. She was wet and muddy, and her dress was in tatters, but she was okay. Ren swept her up and spun her around, happy to see her alive. He looked at Kenta and Jean-Claude, and said, "Thank you, from the bottom of my heart!"

"I leave you with them," said Jean-Claude, "The friar and I are going to go back out and see if we can confront Teresa. Karin and company are going to go on a direct attack for Mimoun and try to cut off the head of the snake if possible."

Jean-Claude said, "Don't worry, guys, Old Jim will tell you what to do, and I trust Ren here to provide the leadership as well. Don't fear: the battle is ours!"

"That's pretty optimistic," said Chiyuki.

Jean-Claude shook his head and said, "Lord, when the time is right, show them that there are more that stand for us than for them. Open their eyes when the time is right."

"Dark warrior," said the headman of the shrine, "I see you still have the scarf."

It was sticking out a bit from under his dark scarf, and he said, "I never turn down kindness, sir."

The Shinto smiled, and he said, "Then I share your optimism. Strike them hard."

He then saw the saber underneath his trench coat, and said, "We can provide you with a better blade."

"This will work just fine, sir," said Jean-Claude, "for the spirits of my parents, and my grandfather comes with me in this blade. If they were alive, they would also be fighting right now. In fact, I think he would have brought more ordinance than blades. The only reason why they do not have them is that they think that bullets would not do much. However, dad would have held the belief that they would be able to slow them down to the point where we can go in and take care of it. Im just glad they did not have that opinion. Anyway, I digress. It has to be this blade. Believe me, it is just as strong as yours is, and I know more what to do with this than what you offer. However, he might need one."

He then turned around and pointed to Kenta. The headman saw this, and acknowledged the need. He also saw the condition of their dress, and called for the both of them to be given changes of clothes. Tony said, "Come on, we must go now," and Jean-Claude tipped his hat as they went off. Karin and Kenta were given clothes more befitting the men and maidens of the shrine. They then presented Kenta with a katana, and he strapped it to his side. Although Karin had her Toledo blade, they still looked like two samurai preparing for battle.

Jean-Claude and Tony made their way through the brush, looking for the attack force. They figured that Teresa could not be too far behind. They managed to slip past them, seeing Mimoun leading the way. Jean-Claude hoped that they could hold, but he also knew that, normally, anyone in a defensive position as the Clan was could be just as effective as an attacking force ten times its size. If they made the enemy come to them, they could turtle up, and play rope-a-dope until they could finish it. They were looking around intently, until he heard a voice go by them, saying, "Ta ta, boys: I have no time to play with you. There are people in the temple that need to die, and I cant keep them waiting."

Teresa spotted them, ignored them, and went straight for the temple. Jean-Claude sputtered, "_Zut alors_! and then said, We have to double back!"

"What going on?" asked Tony.

"The battle is a ruse!" said Jean-Claude, "She's going for the twins and Innocent during the fight! She doesnt care what happens there. They were just a means to an end!"

They quickly started to go back, and that is when about ten bokor came out of nowhere and started to engage them. "It was a trap!" said Tony, and he started to defend. Jean-Claude was dancing around Tony, who did not have the speed to keep up with some of the bokor there. Yet, Jean-Claude could not land a scoring blow. He did not know how long he could keep it up. That is when the answer came. The chief and his crew jumped up and took them on. Jean-Claude and Tony cleared out and then reengaged the foe in concert with the help that arrived. In short order, they were defeated, and then Jean-Claude hurriedly said, "Teresa and some bokor are trying to make an end run to the twins! We have to hurry!"

They all redoubled themselves and headed for the temple.

At last, the fight came. The bokor attacked from both sides, but the Shinto was proving effective with the Japanese bows they produced. However, approximately 165 attackers or so against what was there would not allow them to be able to fend off the attackers for long. Karin was trying to spot Mimoun, and take a chance to go for him. She turned to Kenta and said, We have stood together through it all. Lets do it one more time!

Kenta smiled, stirring up Karin's blood in his system, preparing to use that to the utmost, hoping that he did not burn through it too fast. However, they also had to wait for an opening. Chiyuki said, "I'll try to pop a hole for you two to get in there, and then Ill be right behind you. Ive got a score to settle!"

Finally, the enemy charged, and the Clan was doing what they could to hold their defensive position. There were cries on both sides as friend and foe alike fell. While all this was going on, Yuriya was in the most defended part of the temple, holding tight to her children as she looked over a shivering and distressed Fumio. However, Mickey and Sheila heard the screams, and Shelia said, "Whats happening, mommy?"

However, the doors opened, and the noncombatants were bringing in the wounded: about eight. Mickey said, "Bad boo-boos?"

She kissed his head, and said, "Yes, bad boo-boos."

Mickey looked at his mother, at Shelia, and then at the wounded, and they somehow both wriggled out of their mothers grip. They ran up, and said, "Boo-boos go away!"

They began to glow yellow, and they were both as good as new. In fact, they acted as if they had not lost any blood, and were anxious to go back to the fight. Shelia then saw how Fumio was shivering, and said, "I love you, Auntie-san!"

She then cuddled up with her, and both of them began to glow. Fumio's eyes opened, and she then noticed the small child cuddled up in her bosom. She felt as if there was nothing wrong. She picked up the child, and said, "Shelia, did you do this?"

"No like seeing Auntie-san sick," Shelia responded, and when Clarice saw this, she said, "Great Bondye: two of the chosen ones!"

She looked at Yuriya, and said, "I do not know why I did not see this before! You are truly a blessed woman!"

Clarice then took them by the hand, and said, "They need to be out here!"

Yuriya was horrified to see Clarice leading away the twins, and she screamed, but Clarice said, "Fear not woman, for it is not the loss of the twins you need to fear. They should fear them."

Yuriya still didn't care, and ran up to try to bring them back. However when they got outside, they were met by five bokor and Teresa. "Thank you, Clarice," said Teresa, "You did the work for me. Now did you think those silly ward would keep me from walking right in here. The battle means nothing. It only kept you busy. Now, I'll just take those children."

Yuriya screamed, but the Innocent sisters restrained her, saying, "Don't do it."

"She cant have my babies!" screamed Yuriya.

"She won't," said Sea Blue, "There's more in operation than you realize."

"Yes," said Ruby, "For Sophia explained it all to me some minutes ago. They fight against the goads. They cannot stop what is meant to be--through them, and through my and Karin's offspring. All they have done is caused people to die for a vain war."

Yuriya stopped fighting, and looked at them in disbelief. She then looked back to the twins as Teresa approached. "RUN AWAY!" she told the twins, but Mickey said, "Mommy, do you see all those big men in white around us?"

Suddenly, the five bokor started to glow a bright white, they screamed, and then vanished. Teresa screamed, and then went flying. Yuriya could see nothing except the fight around them. However, just when they enemy was about take the perimeter, the bokor suddenly wanted to get out there. This took the defenders by surprise, but Chiyuki said, "They're retreating--COUNTERATTACK!"

Clarice began to smile, and said, "Come, children, let us revive our fallen friends," as she could see what no one else but the twins and the Shinto could see, (who, by the way, were on their knees, chanting celebratory songs, as if the battle was already won.) What arrived go by many names in many religions, but for the lack of a better term, a band of angels arrived to make the difference. There were indeed forces at work that were not pleased with how it all went down. Those forces gave a space of time for Mimoun to stand down, after seeing that they vampires were equal to the task. However, they sealed their doom when they wanted to listen more to the voice of a demon than the Almighty. Even allowing their attack was a chance, but they became brute beasts instead. Now, judgment was about to fall. Some of the bokor tried to break away and strike from the rear. This is when they ran right into a cloud of bats. They were flying in all directions, screeching, and calling, causing the bokor to run aimlessly. Into this stepped Anjou, who stood in the center of them, and used a force push to fling them into the trees round about. When they stood, Bear Fang hopped up with the reinforcements, and slaughtered the bokor there. "My, strong medicine runs fierce in the blood of the Markers!" exclaimed Bear Fang.

"The Brownlick tribe once had the nerve to call us weaker than they," said Anjou.

"They speak great words," said Bear Fang, "but their souls are not the source of them. Now, come, and let us put an end to this."

With that, they went off to join the fight that was now approaching them from the counterattack. Bear Fang began to smile when he saw the figures that were joining the side of the Clan. For him, he felt it the spirits of the warriors that had died back at the wedding site, but whatever they were, he knew that they bokor was finished.

As the fight progressed, Jean-Claude and Tony both heard a voice like many waters say, "I give the battle into your hands. Rid me of the scourge and restore order in the nature of things."

The area then washed over with what Jean-Claude would have described as the presence of the Holy Ghost, and he felt more strengthened than before. Teresa landed hard amongst her retreating troops. She indeed could see what was happening, and she did not count on the Lord putting His hand into the mix. She did know of how things were supposed to happen, but she thought that she could delay things. She knew that she could never fully stop it, but at the least, she figured that, if she kept killing off the founts, and things like the twins, then she could keep control of the vampires for a long time. She just didnt figure that her end was coming now. She then raised her hands, took control of the minds of about ten bokor, and decided to go after the one that caused this mess to begin with. As Jean-Claude approached, he saw Teresa and the bokor coming the other way. Suddenly, both men felt a surge of power overcome them, and they dove into the crowd with relish. They were both a blur as they cut down the bokor in order. What they did not see, and what Teresa did, was the others that were assisting their every move and action, empowering their strikes. They were making their way to Teresa, but she took the attitude that she was not going down that easy. She sneered, and said, There will be another day, fools! and started to try to flee. That is when she ran into Ryuu and Ai, who grabbed her and thrust her back into they fray. "How dare you two!" she screamed, and then commanded them to go to her side. They just stared at her, and Ryuu said, "My redemption is at hand, and you are not going to take it from me!"

"NO!" she screamed, because now she knew that she was finished. However, she wasn't going down without taking someone with her. She spotted a bokor down, and snatched his sword. She then headed right for Jean-Claude, who had his back turned while fighting another bokor. "Jean-Claude, look out!" shouted Tony, and jumped in front of him. He screamed as the steel went through his belly. Jean-Claude jumped back and wheeled around to see that Tony had taken the blow again. Righteous indignation filled every pore, and if looks could kill, Teresa would have been vaporized. Jean-Claude moved like lightening, but before he could strike, a white robed warrior stopped him and said, "You cannot kill her with that weapon!"

With that, he sheathed his sword, grabbed her head, and prayed God to cast her into outer darkness, never to return. "WHY!" she screamed, "WHY, WHY: IT WAS MINE, ALL MINE. YOU CANT TAKE IT AWAY FROM ME!"

The location flashed a white light, when it was gone, Teresa, and the bokor engaged with them were gone as well. He then turned to Tony, saying, "Hang in there! You'll be alright!"

He then began to mutter the last rites. However, Jean-Claude would not have it. He would take them to Clarice, or someone who could fix this. He did not want to vamp him out, but he could think of no other way.

At this point, Mimoun began to see everything going south, and he was seeking to extract himself. Yet, before he could, Chiyuki spotted him, and said, "Karin, Kenta, hes trying to run!"

Like a bolt of light, Karin and Kenta were in front of him, blocking the way. When he turned, he summoned some remaining bokor to engage them. As he tried to run again, he ran into Ren and Chiyuki. Ren said, "And just where do you think you're going? You caused all this! Now you are going to suffer!"

He tried to run again, and ran into Clarice. "Papa Mimoun, your kind of voodoo is for the ancients. It shall die, starting with you!" she said as she glared at him. He started to reach into his bag of tricks, but Ren and Chiyuki snatched it aside and flung them away. However, he managed to get the empowering medicine and took it. He then turned his attention to the one place he thought he had a chance to escape. Karin and Kenta were handily taking care of the bokor, Jean-Claude's training coming to the fore. When the last one fell, Mimoun charged up, out of his mind, bearing a sword. He thrust at Kenta, but she deflected the blade, and began to show herself a match for Mimoun, even when he was in this state. "The balance of things will never be determined by the likes of you!" she screamed, "It should have happened already, but you messed it all up! Now we have to wait longer! You must suffer greatly! Death is too good for you! You arrogant pig, how dare you think yourself a God!"

With two swift strokes, Karin had him disarmed, and she was thrusting hard. However, Ryuu stopped her sword, and Ai was holding Mimoun. "You're right, Karin, so lets make it that way."

At this, Ren walked up with Chiyuki, and Chiyuki said, "This is for my eyes!"

She then reached in and plucked out his eyes. He screamed, and then Ren said, "I'm also sick of your mouth!"

He reached in and plucked out his tongue, and sealed off the wound. At this, Clarice approached and said, "Now, you are going to know what true Hell is like for the rest of your days!"

She knew that this was something that only the bokor did, but considering the situation, it seemed fitting. She dropped the zombie mix into his mouth, and they waited for it to take effect. When he passed out, they took him to the Shinto, and told him that he would have to learn how to do things blind, but he would be a good houseboy. She told them the herbs that would keep him docile, and for the rest of his days, he would never cause trouble again. They did not realize that they were now taking in a zombie, but it was the best judgment for the likes of him: he was receiving worse than death.

Meanwhile, at the temple, Jean-Claude was trying to help Tony, and his children approached. "Mickey, Shelia, what are you doing here"? demanded Jean-Claude.

"Bear Fang tell us to fix boo-boos," said Shelia, "Does he got a boo-boo?"

With that, Shelia reached out, and the wound went away. Tony sat up, looking pale and weak, but he said, "God bless you child!"

However, Ruby saw the aura of sadness all around him, and her blood was surging at that point. She knew just what he needed. She walked up, and said, "Relax, friar, for I shall help you."

At this, she bit him before he could refuse, and began to replenish him. They laid him down to let him sleep it off, and went to assess the damages. There were a few skirmishes still going on with the few remaining bokor who thought better of things and tried to flee, but it was more or less over. Jean-Claude wanted to feel happy that they had won, but for some reason, he could not rejoice. None of this should have happened, as far as he was concerned, and he wondered if he should calm things down, and not push the dream so hard. He sat down on the stairs in front of the shrine, when Karin and Ruby Innocent sat to either side of him. "Look at you;" said Jean-Claude, "you look like a samurai!"

She blushed, and then noticed his face was a bit long. "Whats wrong, bro?" she asked.

"I...I wonder if I have been pushing things on the dream too hard," he said.

"I don't understand," said Ruby.

"Look at all this," he said, "Could my overdoing things cause all this?"

"Some people are just idiots, bro!" Karin said, "You're always going to run into something that's going to try to get the way. Some are just more destructive than others."

"Could we have avoided this?" he asked.

"Maybe not," said Ruby, "because, if someone thinks they are right that much, nothing shall stop them. The harder they fight, the harder they hurt, and are hurt."

He looked around, and saw his twins with his wife, going from wounded to wounded, insuring that as many that could, would go home. He then said, "That's my hope."

They smiled at the twins as Jean-Claude said, "Still, we almost lost the dream tonight."

"You're wrong," said Ruby, "The dream has just begun!"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

A month had passed, and time was taken to mourn for the 40-odd casualties that fell in what would forever be known in vampire lore as the Great Bokor War. Dear friends in of both humans and vampires were lost in that fight. It was sad to see this happen, considering that, between the Great Clan Revolution and this war, small skirmishes between renegades, misguided vampire hunters, and other sour grapes, not one member had fallen. It was indeed sad, and made worse by the fact that Jean-Claude now realized that too many had taken the attitude that they could not be beaten. He now realized that their arrogance brought about a lapse in security, which allowed the enemy to know their movements, and catch them off guard. When they met for an after actions review, he admitted that this must have been the case, and as commander, he said he would accept full responsibility for the losses. He then said that this would entail him stepping down from the leadership of the Clan if they called for it. However, no one wanted to see that happen, and Victor assured him that he had not sinned so grievously. "Yes, this happened," he assured Jean-Claude, "But many commanders in combat had made some bad decisions like this, but they kept on leading. War has an ugly learning curve, and you must learn from this, and keep on going. Let us mourn, and then let us go on. We cannot curl up now. We are on the brink of something great."

After this, the bodies of the humans were laid to rest in that clearing, the vampire bodies having burned up. They wanted to tend to this, but the sun was close to rising, and there was no time. A memorial was erected there, with writing only the Clan, and vampires understood on it. It would ever mark the cost of reconciling the two worlds. The undead that were there were set somewhere far away, and then burned in a huge funeral pyre. Now they sat a month extant from the event, and a wedding needed to happenthe real thing this time.

This time, the real gowns and tuxedos were handed out. There would be no war preparations. The shrine offered itself for the wedding, even though it would be presided over by Friar Antonio. Again, Jean-Claude would be the best man, and Maki as the maid of honor. Everyone was decked out in his or her best, even the twins. Shelia was throwing out the rose petals, and Mickey was ring bearer. They looked adorable in their respective outfits, and everyone got a laugh as they waved at the witnesses as they passed by. Jean-Claude and Kenta stood at the front as he watched the twins approach. The synthesizer rack as played by one of the Bats was supplying the organ music. Maki was resplendent in her lavender gown, and she took her place. Then, Kenta's face lit up as Karin and Henry approached. Karin was radiant! Of course, this was not the only unions, for Elda and Victor, Maki and Wiener, Ai and Ryuu, and Chiyuki and Ren were all essentially man and wife. For, as we know, for vampires, it was made so, and that was that. However, Jean-Claude now wondered if he and Yuriya should have done this themselves. He looked over to her and said, "Maybe, one day, we can have a renewal of our vows, and do it right."

"Maybe," she answered, "But somehow, how it was that first night, I don't think I would trade it for the world!"

Maki stepped to the side as Karin and Henry faced Friar Antonio, resplendent in his best Franciscan robes. Tony then said, "Who is it that gives this woman over in holy matrimony?"

On the way up the aisle, Henry was squeezing Karin's arm a bit tightly, and she said, "Daddy, are you okay?"

"I'm losing my little girl," he said, "He'd better take good care of you!"

She sighed, and said, "Daddy, he's also my g'hul: he can do the job! Would you stop worrying? You know by now that hes a good man."

However, at the question the friar stated, Henry suddenly had an epiphany. He also felt very old! The question was not, "Who brings this little girl," it was, "Who gives this woman over?"

He had to back down, and admit that his little girl was not a little girl anymore. She was a grown woman who turned out just fine, despite past difficulties. He had to let go, and what better a person to give her to than Kenta, who, despite his limitations as a human, was there for her in thick or thin, and was willing to sacrifice his own life insure her well being. A tear rolled down his cheek as he said, "I do."

Karin saw this, smiled, pulled out a handkerchief, and dabbed up the tear as she gave him a peck on the cheek, and said, "Aw Daddy!"

She gave him a squeeze, and he took his seat beside Calera. Calera looked at him and said, "No matter how tough you think you have become, you're still a big softie!" and she gave him a light tap on the head with a slipper. However, for Jean-Claude, that statement carried impact. The question was not, "Who gives away this vampire or human," it was, "who gives away this _woman_?" with no reference to who or what she was. He thought in his head, "If a man and a woman love each other, no matter what they are, nothing should hinder them. This is the way it should be."

Friar Antonio then went on to talk about the institution of marriage, its importance, the partnership it was supposed to be, always based on love, supporting each other, and being a bulwark for their future progeny to rely upon in needful times. He also spoke on the importance that things like this should be permanent, and that it should be that they should always cherish one another as if there were no one else on the face of the earth with which either could be. With that said, Jean-Claude and Maki went to the instruments with the rest of the Bats, much to Karin's surprise. She had not been told that this would happen, because Kenta felt it would help express how he felt at that moment. Jean-Claude said, "This song was requested by Kenta in dedication to Karin, because he says it says what he wished he could say, but he knows that he could never find words quite as adequate as this song."

The band all had acoustic instruments, and they broke into the song by the Seekers called _Ill Never Find Another You_, as sung by Anjou. It spoke of the new world that the singer wished to be in with his or her lover, holding his or her hand all the way. The singer could search the globe, and there would be no one like that person. They would be together through any trial, and there was nothing on the earth that was more valuable than their love and relationship. As they played and sang, Karin intertwined her arm into Kenta's, leaning her head on his arm, imagining him as singing the song. She whispered, "I never thought it could be like this!"

"Let's live each day like its our last together," said Kenta, "Because I always want to know I cherish you that much."

After the song, Jean-Claude and Maki retook their places, and the couple was asked to kneel. When they did, he took a cloth specially designed for this purpose, and wrapped it around their right hands as they held them. He then said, "Kenta Usui, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, forsaking all others, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

He looked Karin dead in the eyes, and said as tenderly as he could, "I do."

Tears were streaming down Fumio's face as she smiled broadly for her son. This was the dream she had for him for a long time. The same thing was asked of Karin, and she also said, "I do."

Then the friar asked, "If there is anyone who can give just cause as to why these two should not be wedded, let him speak now, or forever hold his peace."

Of course, there was a customary pause to allow for such things, and that always put a bit of tension into things. However, Karin took a moment to look over her shoulder at her parents and Ren. They just looked back at her. Then, she looked over at her grandmother, who was sitting next to Yuriya, (something no one ever thought could happen.) She just gave a happy grin and a wink as she squeezed Victors arm. Once that was done, he took off the cloth, and had the couple stand. The rings were handed over by a beaming Mickey, who felt so proud that he was to do such an important job. Shelia detected his smugness and stuck out her tongue at him, which brought a laugh from the audience. Kenta gently put the ring on her finger, and made the vows to love, honor, cherish, and protect her, that all he had was hers, until death did they part. Karin then put the ring on Kenta, and vowed to love, honor, cherish, and obey him, as well as all that Kenta said before. Friar Antonito then blessed the couple, and said, "By the power invested in me by almighty God, the Holy Church universal and triumphant, and the empire of Japan, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride!"

Kenta faced Karin, lifted up the veil to a radiant woman. Her heart was racing and her face was beaming. They had kissed before, but it would be nothing like this! Maki was all excited, and Jean-Claude had a joyous grin on his face, knowing that, not only were his good friends finding their happiness, but that a barrier had been broken. His mother and father had been wed similarly to this, but it was under the shadow of something forbidden--something no one wanted. This was different. This was not only a wedding that was not being forbidden or frowned upon, but was acknowledged that it was supposed to have happened. Even though she was no longer the fount, because she had been, the fount blood genetically was still in her. Once Innocent found a human to settle with, she would essentially become a human with a wicked overbite, and all the vampires would be fertile forever. The children of Yuriya, Karin, and Innocent, would lead the world into a new way, and bring coexistence between humans and vampires. This kiss was a kiss for all history. They tenderly embraced, and slowly brought their lips together, doing all they could to savor the moment. Once they met, the audience erupted with cheers and applause. Once the parted, (after about two minutes,) Friar Antonio then said, "I now introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Kenta Usui!"

They faced the audience who were now in a standing ovation. Not only was this a special moment, but a huge hurdle of reconciliation had been breached, and not even the vampires realized how great something as this could be until it happened.

At the reception, there was general mixing and kibitzing between everyone, with no one caring what or who one was. They were primarily all of the Clan anyway, but there were a few now being introduced to this world. One of them was Maki's mother. Ryuu had reprogrammed her mind to the point where she had always known Maki and Wiener to be vampires, and even put a bit of knowledge of that world into her mind. However, she was still becoming acquainted with this world, and she was clearly nervous. However, when some of the vampyras saw this, they took her in and started to chatter like hens as they did all they could to make her feel welcome. After they ate, Damphile and the Bats stuck up, and they played a more contemporary set for everyone to enjoy. All the songs were about true love, starting with the couples first dance. For that, just Jean-Claude sang to his own acoustic guitar accompaniment Annie's Song. Karin heard that, and she said, "It was you that morning!"

Jean-Claude cocked his head, but she said, "I'll tell you later, as they began to dance. However, what many found odd was that there was more than one couple out there. It was only supposed to be the newlyweds, but when people saw the aforementioned couples take to the floor, no one questioned why. As they danced, Karin and Kenta could not take their eyes off each other, and they could not stop smiling. "I didn't know it could be this good!" said Kenta.

"It's going to be even better later!" she answered, raising one eyebrow.

"Will you have me, Mrs. Usui?" asked Kenta.

"As long as I can give you my blood," said Karin, "I will have you, and I shall be yours for all eternity, m'lord."

At that, they touched forehead to forehead, and continued to dance.

In the middle of the reception came the bouquet toss, and as fate would have it, Ruby Innocent Katiri caught it, one split second before Sea Blue could get to it. Then Kenta snapped the garter over his head, and it landed in the hand of a boy that was in the same high school as Ruby. She had started to attend school at Henry and Caleras insistence, just so she could learn to cope better in the human world, and maybe find that one boy that would do the trick. This boy was a Clansman, a human, and he was indeed interested in her, but she, not so much. Thus, her face went beat red when she was informed about what was to happen next. She sat down and raised her dress, as he had to slip the garter on her leg. Traditionally, this was supposed to represent the next to wed. It meant nothing more than a bit of embarrassment for the both of them, but the boy took the chance, and said, "So, want to go to the dance next Saturday?"

She looked at him as if he were something she wanted to scrape off the bottom of her shoe. He then said, "Okay, Ill just ask your sister!"

"Fine," said Ruby, "Have fun!"

A sweat drop appeared on the back of his head, and he said, "Hey, there are things about me you don't know that you may like."

"Well," she said, "That's pretty perverted!"

"That's not what I meant!" he said, "Get your mind out of the gutter!"

Karin was amused at this sight, but, for some reason, she felt that there was something to this, and she decided to make it her point to bring them together. Then it was time for the cake. The couple took the knife and cut two pieces together. They each fed each other the cake, smearing a bit onto each others faces, with Kenta taking the worst of it. He said, "Hey, I didn't do that to you!"

"Don't worry, honey," she said, "It just makes your face sweeter!," and she proceeded to lick the icing up. "I thought you couldn't taste that anymore."

"Don't worry," she said, "Your neck will more than make up for it later on!"

"My neck!" he said, "What does that mean?"

"Trust me," she said, "You'll love it. Daddy told me all about the blood bond."

"Hey, wait a minute!" he said, "Won't that vamp me out?"

"Only if I tried to drain you, and then have you drink," she said, "Don't worry so much! Trust me; its just the vampire way of saying, 'Welcome to the family!'"

"I'm family now?" said Kenta.

"As far as I am concerned," said Karin, "You were family the day we took you in. I just wasn't able to say that until now."

As they went back to the table to talk some more with people she said, "Yes, darling: welcome to the family--_our_ family!"

The End

Soon to follow, book three in this trilogy: Chibi VampireThe Inquisition


End file.
